Bound
by Ravenclaw Le Grand
Summary: He examined her blood, engrossed by it. "What did you expect, mud?" Hermione muttered, pulling her hand away. "Don't" Draco growled, "Don't say that". Sworn to protect one another, Hermione and Draco must now marry to further ensure their safety. They try to keep Hermione's identity a secret as she goes on to impersonate Astoria, but still, someone is out for her blood...
1. The Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: Dear readers, this story is rated M and contains (or may contain, once more chapters are published...) sexual content, violence and dark wizards doing and saying dark things. If any of these are offensive to you, or cause discomfort, then please do not read on. I don't own Harry Potter, (although I often find myself wishing I did). Enjoy!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Were it not for the violent hammering of her heart against her ribs, Hermione would have thought she was dreaming. In fact, she had dreamed of this day for many years but had compelled herself to kill any last hope of it becoming a reality. Before her sat the pale Slytherin Prince she had known at Hogwarts, drenched from the rain. A puddle of rainwater lay around him and dripped from his dark robes and blond hair.

Head bent, eyes not yet ready to meet hers he spoke in a careful voice, "Years ago, you came to me begging for their lives. I granted you that wish, Granger. Were it not for me, Potter and Weasley would be dead and you know it". Hermione bit her lip, not knowing how to reply. Draco continued albeit a little more hesitantly "I put my life on the line Granger; I put my family in danger, jeopardized my fortune and turned my back on centuries of Malfoy tradition. I kept your secrets safe from the Dark Lord…"

Hermione interjected, "I know what happened Malfoy, I was there. Merlin knows I paid off my debt…"

His steely grey eyes flickered up and caught hers off guard, as he rose slowly to full height, "Not entirely, Granger". Draco stepped towards her backing her against the wall. His athletic build towered over her, clasping her forearm and pulling up her sleeve in a single swift move. His eyes searched hers, but hers were focused on her slender arm. Upon contact with his skin, their wrists were suddenly branded by the glowing shackles of the unbreakable bond. Both stood in silence, neither daring to move.

Hermione stiffened, "So it's come to this has it? What do you want, Draco?". She tore her brown eyes away from their wrists and gazed up at him, searching his face for any indication of emotion.

The Slytherin's face was devoid of any, he disregarded the droplets of water falling from his hair down his smooth pale face. But Hermione knew better than to wake the sleeping dragon, she flexed her wrist to indicate the slight pain his grip was causing. He smiled a wicked smile and let go of her arm, but did not step away. He leaned in closer so that their noses were almost touching and took a long deep breath. Hermione shut her eyes but could not stifle the rapid beating of her heart. She could feel his exhaling breath on her face, sweet and warm and reminiscent of spearmint and faint traces of fire-whisky. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the latter, but she wouldn't have minded it that much were it not his next words.

"Marry me" he whispered suddenly. "Marry me, Granger".  
"-Eurgh", Hermione pushed against his half exposed chest, "Merlin's beard, Malfoy, get off me! You reek of liquor!" Feigning disgust she wiped her cheeks, now moist with the condensation of his warm lingering breath.

Did he still remember the almost kiss that almost transpired between them in their 6th year? She had promised herself to never think of it again, and any tinge of curiosity she may have felt was to be ardently suppressed. Truly, she had never thought of it again, and they continued to work alongside one another, never speaking of it again until he vanished. She felt a slight twinge of pain remembering those days.

"You disappeared, Malfoy, we searched for you for weeks! Blaise was beside himself with worry. We thought that Voldemort had disposed of you! After all you had done for us by playing the double agent, why come back now when it's most dangerous? Why not stay in hiding". She glared at him accusingly while he stood hunched over with his arms braced on his knees. She searched his face wildly lost for any further words. Both stood staring at one another, quiet and tense. Hermione could feel her chest heaving as she tried to conceal her anger.

"I wasn't hiding" Malofy's icy voice broke the silence between them, "I was following Dumbledore's orders." He was bigger that she remembered, his once skinny frame was now replaced with broad shoulders and sturdy muscles. His chest heaved in exasperation and he straightened once more. Stepping towards her, Hermione could see a glint of something in his eyes. Disgust?

No, that wasn't it.

She knew they were never friends, but he did trust her. He had to, given that he had bound himself to her with the unbreakable vow upon Dumbledore's insistence. She remembered the night vividly, as though it had happened mere weeks ago. Both of them kneeling before one another in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore looking on from behind his half-moon spectacles and Snape's gently clasping their hands closer together with the force of his wand.

Little did she know at the time how much a toll those vows would take on her. How every minute spent not knowing his whereabouts was another minute of restless slumber. She knew of course that this was not due to any real affection towards Draco, it was purely the blind loyalty she felt towards him and the regard for his safety, both stipulations of the unbreakable vow.

At first, she was unconvinced that the vow would be a good idea. She had pressed Dumbledore to find another way to assure Draco's unfaltering allegiance, but Dumbledore had insisted that it was necessary. Neither of them had taken well to the news and had resisted initially given their less than amicable behaviour over the years. That night, however, changed something in them. She could feel an unwavering sense of trust in the old magic and consequently, in him. Over the years their relationship strengthened and she knew he could never let any harm come to her because she herself felt compelled to protect him.

She snapped out of her reverie upon hearing his voice, "I don't like it any more than you do, but the order's come from above. Here", he thrust a crumpled envelope into her hands and tightened his lips. She read what was undoubtedly Dumbledore's handwriting and a post-scriptum of detailed instructions in Snape's hand. She finished the note and nodded in quiet surrender.

"It's for your safety?" she looked up at him, her brown eyes questioning.

"Yours too", Malfoy replied, "I've been under scrutiny amongst the death eaters, Crabbe in particular. There has been some question of my loyalties, given that I haven't yet taken a death eater bride like the other followers. Snape wishes to discredit any rumours about my divided sympathies, lest it blow my cover."

The words fell from his lips devoid of emotion, almost lazily. This was the Malfoy she remembered, arrogant and overconfident. She read the letter again, fervently searching for any further explanation.

"But then why not take a death eater bride or at least something with sympathies for the dark side?" Malfoy looked on at her, amused waiting for her to put two and two together.

"I would have thought you'd know the answer to that, Granger. You are bound to me, remember? Who better to be my wife? You swore to keep my secret and protect me from those who mean to harm me-"

Hermione cut him off slightly irritated, "We're bound to one another Malfoy. If we're going to make this work you'd best not forget that".

The amused smile on his face didn't falter, instead, he slowly sauntered back to his seat but stopped short of it. "So no house-elves to clean up the mess I take it?" Malfoy looked at the puddle of his own making before taking a seat. He sat straight and regal, as though it were a throne and not a mere couch. Hermione ignored him and went on reading Snape's instructions.

She began pacing backwards and forwards in front of the modest fireplace, a habit she had taken up in the Gryffindor common room. Nights before an exam she would pace in front of a roaring fire and go over parchments and parchments of notes. The meagre state of the safe house, however, could not compare to the comforts of Hogwarts and she sensed that perhaps Draco was uncomfortable in these surroundings as well. But he showed no signs of it and regarded the room and its muggle contents with interest, as though finally sampling how the other half lived.

A little flustered Hermione folded the parchment in her hands and gave it to Draco who swiftly pocketed it in his finely tailored robes. Eager to break the silence Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm to impersonate Astoria, I take it?"

"Yes, the Greengrass' have agreed to help in return for a safe house and the protection of the Order. Snape is informing the Daily Prophet of the family's 'deaths' and Astoria tragic circumstance as an orphan, as we speak. I have an ample supply of polyjuice potion ready for you, and the rest is hidden and waiting at Malfoy Manor." He looked at her expectantly, "Whenever you're ready Granger."

Hermione's stomach couldn't help but lurch at the idea of having to stomach polyjuice potion on a daily basis. Her experiences with the substance had not at all been pleasant and she did not look upon any future experiences favourably. As though reading her thoughts Draco smirked his body shifted and he leant towards her. Hermione sat still, watching his slow movement and dared not speak.

He tucked a strand of bushy brown hair behind her ear before whispering "Don't fret Granger, Snape's made a rather potent brew, it effects last longer than usual". Her body quivered of its own accord and she couldn't help wondering why his silky voice coaxed this reaction out of her. Yes, their relationship had grown stronger over the years at Hogwarts. He had stopped calling her a mudblood and their bond had only served to strengthen the trust between them. Their tolerance for one another had grown into a mutual understanding even, but she would never go as far as calling them friends.

No. They were allies, there was no doubt, but that didn't explain why his presence had such a striking effect on her.

Accredited her reactions to the vow, after that night she had always felt a little different around him. Still, the thought of being his wife and living in such close proximity to him sent a shiver down her spine. Could she manage the burden of being surrounded by death eaters? Hermione wondered what would happen to them if they were caught.

What would the death eaters do to them should they be discovered?

She was putting herself directly in harms way and far away from the support and protection of her friends and the Order. A sudden thought flashed across her mind. Dumbledore wouldn't have made them take the unbreakable vow unless he was desperate and it was their last hope, she was sure that he wouldn't suggest a marriage between the two of them without exhausting every other available possibility. If this would help the Order, Hermione was determined not to let them down.

Quickly, she rid herself of her worries and gulped down the fear building up in her throat. Her resolve was set, she would place her faith in Dumbledore's plan.

"Yes," Hermione stared into his eyes determinedly. She could see him studying her face with curiosity, before offering her a silver flask adorned with Serpents and the Malfoy crest. As she reached for it, her fingers accidentally brushed against his and she felt a warm jolt run up her arm. In an attempt to hide her surprise she quickly gulped down the contents of the flask.

Within moments she could feel her skin bubbling and stretching, her stature grew in inches, her curls relaxed and darkened, her slightly freckled skin became smooth and pale, much like Malfoy's, she tried to fight back groans until she felt that the process was complete. Her body, now inert, was tall and slender, and she ran her fingers through her now sleek black hair.

Catching her reflection in the mirror above the fire place, Hermione was taken aback. Astoria's features were the picture of Pureblood beauty. She admired her reflection a little longer before noticing there were remnants of polyjuice potion on her rosebud lips. Instinctively, she raised her hand to wipe away the rest, but it was swiftly brushed aside by Malfoy who cupped her cheek in his large hands.

An elegant finger brushed the liquid from her lips as she stared into his piercing grey eyes, unable to look away. "Every last drop" he murmured and he held his finger to her mouth. Her body complied and she parted her lips to let his finger graze between them.

"Steady does it, Granger," he smirked "no more of that until the honeymoon."

Blood flooded her cheeks and she blushed a deep crimson colour. What had compelled her to surrender to his requests so freely? No, it wasn't her fault, he had coaxed it out of her. His demeanour and overall disposition demanded respect and obedience. She had seen it at Hogwarts and elsewhere, Malfoys had a certain authority about them that made people do what they were told.

She felt tricked, and increasingly hurt when she thought how he caressed her face only when she resembled Astoria. Of course he would crave Astoria, how could he not. They were both of the same background, destined to be with one another since their births. In fact, she was sure that it was the most desired match in their world, the Pureblood Prince and his Pureblood Princess. It made sense. But what didn't make sense to Hermione was why she cared so much.

Hermione pushed these thoughts aside. She glanced over at Malfoy who had begun pulling out items from his robes. Another piece of parchment, this time a marriage certificate, and a gleaming sliver dagger. Another Malfoy family heirloom Hermione presumed judging from the serpents and Malfoy crest adorning the hilt.

"Is everything you own covered with snakes, Malfoy?" Hermione laughed.

"Almost" Draco let the outer corner of his lip curved upward slightly. He delicately pricked the tip of his index finger and proceeded to sign his name in blood.

 ** _Draco Lucius Malfoy_**

He took her hand and did the same to her, and Hermione couldn't help but wince at the pain. Instead of releasing her hand he examined the blood lightly spurting from her finger, engrossed by it.

"What did you expect, mud?" Hermione muttered under her breath, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Don't" Draco growled, "Don't say that". His eyes wandered to her face and for a moment Hermione thought she detected a wounded expression come over it. "I was young and stupid, and filled with the prejudices my upbringing demanded of me. I know better now…"

Filled with a pang of regret, Hermione turned her head away from him. "I know, I'm sorry. It slipped out". Eager to end the uncomfortable conversation, she quickly signed her name.

 _ **Hermione Jean Granger**_

The ink, upon sinking into the parchment swirled and contorted itself until it formed the words, _**Astoria Walburga Greengrass**_. Her brow furrowed as she studied the parchment.

"It's a concealment charm. Dumbledore's doing" Malfoy seemed to have recovered from their earlier exchange, and his posture and expression were once again arrogant and assured. He pocketed the certificate, grabbed her hand swiftly and placed it in the crook of his elbow. "Shall we get going?".

It was more of a command than a question.

He turned to Hermione expectantly, an eyebrow raised. Hermione hesitated and thought perhaps she ought to pack a few spare things, not that the safe house held any of her treasured belongings, but she might as well bring some clean clothes with her.

She asked as much, but Malfoy just laughed, "No, Granger, you won't be needing those". He seemed far too amused for Hermione's liking, but she wasn't in a position to argue. What other choice did she have? She couldn't very well leave the safe house lest someone recognize her face from the wanted posters.

Hermione tightened her grip on his arm and caught Malfoy smirking slightly. There was no turning back now, all she could do was pray to Merlin that they would not be caught. Squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath, Hermione could feel their bodies lurch forwards, twisting and twirling in what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, her feet impacted against gravel and she struggled to steady her buckling knees.

Looking up, she saw the shadow of a regal building composed of a number of wings. The imposing structure was surrounded by extensive and well-manicured gardens, and she instantly recognized the place as Malfoy Manor. Draco stepped forward and walked through the gates as though they were merely smoke, securing her hand's grip on his forearm with his free one.

Grateful for his lead, Hermione allowed herself to appreciate the beauty of the grounds, there were peacocks grazing the lawns, a fountain which was not currently spouting water, hedges upon hedges of what she could only guess made up the walls of a maze. The building itself was slightly worse for wear and at first glance seemed cold and uninviting, but, she thought to herself, she could make this manor into a home. Yes, she would restore it to its prior beauty. As they approached the large oak doors they opened welcoming their master home.

Stepping into the dimly lit entrance, Hermione turned her head upwards at the blonde haired noble, "Welcome home Mrs Malfoy" he smirked.


	2. The House Elves

It had been a long and taxing morning, and Draco could feel a heavy, lingering pressure descending gradually upon on them. The beginning of their final school year was fast approaching.

Time was escaping them.

The longs dusks of Summer had long gone and the windows once blinded by the glare of sunlight were now pelted with brief bursts of August rain. Both Hermione and Draco had been having difficulty adjusting to the peculiarity of their circumstances. A number of days had passed since Hermione's arrival and their progress had not been as speedy as Draco would have liked.

"Again, you're doing it wrong!" He scolded. His tone was quiet making it all the more menacing. "We've gone over it countless times for Merlin's sake. I thought you were the cleverest witch of your age and here you can't even memorize a simple family tree". Draco ran his hands through his silky blond hair, in an attempt to hide their trembling.

Overwrought with fear that they might be discovered should Hermione slip up, Draco blew air out of his nostrils. Aware of his overbearing demeanor her tried to mask his fear as frustration. Better that Hermione believe him to be angry, rather than instill the same fear in her.

He spun around to look at her and saw that she was biting her lower lip in an attempt to keep from arguing back. Upon seeing Astoria's face glaring back at him, instead of Hermione's, he felt riddled with confusion. He couldn't bring himself to cause Hermione any intentional pain, but 'Astoria', was another story. The bushy haired Gryffindor held a special intrigue. He couldn't quite place his finger on why or what compelled this fascination, but he knew it wasn't the unbreakable vow's doing.  
No, this was all him.

Ever since he almost kissed her all those years ago, the very thought of her made his blood pulse faster. But he was almost certain that Hermione did not remember it. It was a brief fleeting moment of youthful indecision, and he was the coward who couldn't pluck up the courage to kiss her.

Images of that day appeared in his mind in brief incoherent flashes.

The more he focused on these images, Draco's hands gradually stopped trembling, and his fear slowly ebbed away. Throughout the years he had used this tactic as a diversion for his mind. He would replay the moment again and again in his mind, remembering in detail what had transpired between the two of them, in the hopes that it would calm him.

More often than not, it did. Other times he would work himself into a frenzy for being a coward and not seizing his chance to brush lips with her. Today, it seemed, was one of the latter days.

Draco's thoughts turned to his father and how he would scorn Draco were he still alive. Wincing at the thought of Lucius, Draco walked further away from Hermione, concealing his grimace. What would his father say, knowing that Draco had chosen to follow in his mentor's footsteps and join the Order.

Draco decided not to care. His father was dead and long gone. He no longer exerted any control over him. He was no longer the black sheep of the family, of he no longer had one. For this he was thankful.

He clenched his fists, remembering the hot blistering welts his father's cane would leave across his palms.

Although the elder Malfoy has bestowed his son and heir with a hefty fortune, a great estate, and an esteemed family name, Severus would always be credited with the foundation of Draco's character. His moral compass. Granted, he thought to himself, it did not always point due North, but following Snape's tutelage, he had always striven to do the right thing. Snape was always more of a father to him than Lucius could ever be. His head of house was also his mentor in Legilimency and Oclumency, their bond had strengthened as a direct result of peering into one anothers' most private thoughts and memories.

His mind drifted back to the almost kiss, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing in shying away from it.

 _Enough._

He would not stump their progress with these thoughts. Granger had a full days work ahead of her. Draco had insisted on her memorizing the Greengrass and Malfoy family trees, and the living members of the sacred 28 families. Should they be successful in passing her off as Astoria, they would need rigorous elocution lessons followed by drills in etiquette and pureblood traditions. Most importantly he would need to ensure her level-headedness and hoped that she would not react to any muggle slurs in the presence of the Death Eaters.

Draco hesitated, this would certainly prove to be the most challenging lesson of all. Not only for Hermione but for him as well. He was sure to cause Hermione pain should he take it upon himself to voice the attitudes and insults that were customary in his circle. He could no longer bring himself to utter those words he had mindlessly hurled at her as a young boy.

No, it would not do, he would have to find another way.

"If you'd only let me rest for a moment" Hermione muttered. Her nose was wrinkled in distaste and she looked clearly put out. Perfect, he thought to himself. Now, she truly resembled a Malfoy wife. His mother often bore the same expression, and Draco couldn't help but see the resemblance Astoria's features bore to his mothers.

As was tradition after marriage, Astoria's shiny black hair was now marked with a single white blonde streak, typical of all Malfoy wives. Although it suited Astoria, Draco could not image Hermione's hair with the same trait; he much preferred her long brown locks.

"Malfoy?" she insisted.

"I think we'll stop there for now," He said coolly. "Time for lunch I think. You'll find an array of suitable clothes in your room. Freshen up and I'll meet you in the dining hall at midday. And Granger…dodon't be late". Without further hesitation, he promptly strode out of the library.

With bounding strides, Draco struggled to maintain his composure. Light beads of sweat erupted on his otherwise smooth forehead and he made to brush them away. Slamming his bedroom door behind him, Draco rushed to the bathroom, fumbled with the serpent-like tap and splashed cool water on his face fervently.

Gasping, he leaned his palms against the marble counter top and examined his reflection in the mirror. A sudden hint of fear flitted across his steel grey eyes and squeezed them tightly closed hoping that when he opened them it would be gone. Intent on suppressing his fears, Draco turned to his favorite distraction.

 _One Mississippi- her rosy cheeks burning._

 _Two Mississippi- her legs quivering beneath him._

 _Three Mississippi- her lips-_

 _Oh Merlin, those lips…_

Draco craned his neck from side to side trying to alleviate the stain. He was tense, wound up, not his usual collected self and he desperately needed a release. Under normal circumstances, he would call Pansy for a late night tryst, but she was married to Crabbe now, and beside she had lost her appeal to him long ago. Draco fought the urge to reach down and unbutton his pants.

 _Stop._ He ordered himself.

 _This. Will. Not. Defeat. You._

Lifting his jutted out chin, Draco stared directly into the mirror and waited for to the storm in his mind to pass.

Freshly showered and robed, Malfoy descended the carved staircase his pale hand trailing behind him on the banister. He welcomed his restored sense of calm and composure. He felt refreshed, ready to tackle the remaining tasks with newfound energy. Stopping short of the dining room's entrance Draco, glanced up and the antique grandfather clock.

11:59 pm it read.

Instinctively his hands balled up into tight fists.

"Let it slide Draco", he said to himself, and he took a deep breath to suppress his irritation.

Suddenly, his ears perked up to the faint patter of footsteps coming from the East Wing. He could hear that Hermione was running. Just as the clock began chiming she glided down the staircase gracefully to meet him, dressed in what the house-elves had appropriately laid out for her. Draco nodded in approval, he noticed that the etiquette lessons had started to take effect. She had begun to move more like a Malfoy.

Guiding her into the dining room, he seated her and placed himself at the head of the table. Within moments the antique dining table was strewn with a wide array of scents and tastes. He fumbled for something to say.

Nothing was coming to mind. They ate in an uncomfortable silence, and minutes passed before Draco felt it was bordering on ridiculous.  
"Is everything to your liking Granger?" Finished with his meal, Draco took a sip of wine and watched her from over the rim of the crystal glass.

As though startled by his sudden query, Hermione paused. She nodded, and an almost inaudible 'yes' escaped her lips.

They sat in silence a few moments longer. The chinking of dinnerware echoed distinctly throughout the hall. Draco stood up and proposed that they ought to retreat back to the library where the lessons would continue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione sat herself down in a velvet armchair, emerald green in color and Draco followed suit sitting across from the young witch. He paused, contemplating his next words.

"Look, I think we ought to get the most difficult tasks out of the way first."

Hermione gave him a curt nod.

"You will be exposed, almost certainly, to some obscene terms and beliefs. Some you may be familiar with, some you may not."

Draco paused, wondering how to phrase the next part. He clenched his jaw and clicked his fingers. As though summoned, a group of house elves appeared before them scuttling to line themselves up in as straight a row as they could muster.

Once satisfied with their arrangement, some quickly became self-aware and shuffled their feet timidly, others eyed their new mistress with curiosity and a few grinned sheepishly, knowing what was to come.

"Alright" Draco croaked "Brace yourself" he instructed Hermione.

Upon their master's orders, each of the house elves began spurting slur after slur in their high pitched squeaky voices.

"Mudblood- ouch… Filthy-…ow… Stinker-…ow…Bottom-…!" cried one elf, who after each utterance, had to pause and strike himself over the head as a form of punishment.

The elf, it seemed could not bring itself to insult his mistress.

Draco watched Hermione intently. Her face had fallen in dismay. Confused, Draco held up his finger toward the elves. Like a well-trained choir, they stopped in perfect unison.

"Is it overly vulgar, Granger? Was it too offensive for you?" Draco whipped around toward her, searching her eyes for a response.

All her blood seemed to have rushed to her face, and her nostrils flared dangerously. A cold glare was sent in his direction, and she shook her head in what he could only describe as disgust. Puzzled, Draco crossed his arms defensively, he didn't understand.

Exasperated he began pacing back a forth, "What! What's not to your liking!".

He had intended it as a question but realized far too late that it had come out as a shout.

He couldn't help it. Days had passed and yet they had barely spoken more than a few sentences outside of their lessons. It seemed that no matter what he had tried, Hermione had remained detached and unfeeling. Her current displays of barely contained anger only served to irritate him further.

Hermione stood up suddenly and Draco watched her body convulse as she turned upon him. Her index finger hovered in front of his face and she opened her mouth as though to say something, but restrained herself. She was, nonetheless, indignant and turned on swiftly on her heel, marching out of the library.

He imagined he could taste the storm in her, still lingering in the musty air of the library; it was like the battering of her desperation and frustration had met his own. Their emotions were in a headlock of sorts, a bloody fight till death.

Leaping over the green settee and Draco followed her. Now sprinting down the long corridor he called after her. Thankful for his height and large stride, he caught up with her just moments before she reached her bedroom door. Grabbing her by the waist Draco expertly spun her around to face him.

"What's going on Granger?" he snapped, "Why all the theatrics?"  
Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you think," she started upon him, "that that spectacle back there was anything less than cruel-"

"Cruel?" he cut her off, his anger getting the better of him. How could she not see that he had gone to great efforts not to have utter those obscenities to her himself? He towering above her, but she pressed a finger into his chest with considerable force.

"YES! Cruel! You forced them to do something they were clearly uncomfortable with. Didn't you see that poor creature hitting itself?"

Oh Merlin. Draco mentally kicked himself, how could he have forgotten about Hermione's S.P.E.W club at Hogwarts?

"Now hang on a minute" he interjected, "It was an honest mistake, you have to see that". He fought to steady his voice lest it came across as weak or pleading. There was a disproportion to Hermione's reaction that Draco struggled to fully understand. She was passionate about the house elf cause, yes, that was clear, but there was sure to be another reason for her sizeable outburst.

"What's really going on Granger?" he narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. Whatever was bothering her, Draco was determined to have it out with her here and now. He knew inherently that he ought to wait for the common sense that tomorrow would bring, but he yearned for the possibility of resolution that the present moment offered. Draco caved to his desire.

"Come on then, spit it out" he goaded her. Slyly, Draco had intended this provocation as a means of extracting some sort of explanation from Hermione. He knew his cunning wasn't owing to any strength of his, rather it was the result of other people's weakness, and he would be stupid not to use this to his advantage. The ends justified the means, at least that's what he hoped.

Hermione took the bait. For a brief moment he couldn't help thinking how easy it had been until he registered what she was saying.

"Can't you see how difficult it is for me here?" her voice rose. It was shaking uncontrollably "I've been in hiding all Summer, stuck in that run down little safe house, I can't contact my family or friends for fear that they might be found and tortured. Have you any idea how lonely I feel, Draco!"

Draco was taken aback. It was not at all what he had been expecting, in it irritated him somewhat. What did she know of true loneliness? He was newly orphaned, an only child, unloved by his father and held at a distance by his poor broken shell of a mother. He had friends, yes, but they were about as loyal and trustworthy as the devil.

Hermione's shrill screams continued, "You're selfish!" she tried to shove him away from her but he remained standing where he was, "You think only of yourself!" Hermione rammed into him again, this time more forcefully. "You bully, and you push, and you-", beside herself, Hermione beat her fist against his chest.

"Stop… hitting… me…." Draco grunted, struggling to grab her flailing arms.

She made to push him again, and his Quidditch reflexes surfaced and he grasped her by the arms and held them down to her sides. She kicked him in the shins and he clenched his teeth pressing his lower body into hers. He pushed her up against the corridor wall and held her steady. Hermione struggled, helplessly squirming underneath his weight.

"Stop!" he barked at her. His body was heaving and he tried to restrain her. If only she would calm down. Disregarding him, Hermione continued to wriggle, holding his gaze in defiance. His grey eyes stared straight back piercing hers.

He pushed into her further still, feeling her against him, writhing, back arching, body curving…

The sweet scent of her skin wafted up to him and he stiffened, searching her eyes. Did she feel it too? The intense burning desire…  
His eyes fell upon her lips and stayed there. She froze. Both stood still, the corridor now agonisingly quiet.  
Did she think about that day, about the almost kiss that never transpired between them?

He had to know.

Without further hesitation, Draco's eyes gazed into hers and he slipped instantly into a deep abyss, sifting through her memories. He saw a flash of light, then a fragment of Hermione's of pain at the memory of obliviating her parent's memories.

 **Flash** , he felt a hint of her panic as Harry was falling off his broom at the Quidditch match.

 **Flash** , he sensed her pure joy at the memory of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood laughing heartily.

 **Flash** , he felt an eager longing as he relived Hermione's memory of Draco colliding into her, both falling to the floor and his lips, barely a hair's width away from hers.

His attempt at Legillemency had been successful. Draco faded out of her consciousness and back into his own, gasping from exhaustion. Promptly, he released her from his grip and his shoulders and pushed his arms up against the wall on either side of Hermione's head.

She lingered for a moment, registering what had just transpired between them. Her eyes brimming with tears and her lip quivered. A pang of instant regret washed over him and knew in that instant that he had overstepped.

Defeated, Draco's head slumped and he watched helplessly as Hermione stepped out from under him, turned her doorknob, entered her room swiftly and shut the door behind her without looking back.


	3. The Visitor

**Thank you for your messages and suggestions, I will try to incorporate some of them into the plan that I have for the story. I found the reconciliation pretty hard to write because I know how differently everyone is in forgiving wrongdoings.**

- **Ravenclaw Le Grand**

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

The shock of the Legelimency incident hung over the manor in the days that followed; Hermione kept to the East Wing and chose to eat her meals in solitude. She felt that nothing but time would assuage her feelings of embarrassment and that she ought to keep to herself for a while. Time was, nonetheless, slipping by and Hermione knew that her lessons needed to continue should she be successful in her mission of impersonating Astoria and gathering potentially vital information for the Order.

Draco had initially sat infant of her room, pleading with her. He had hammered and pounded at the door begging to speak with her, apologising profusely. She had even woken up one morning to a plethora of extravagant gifts, new robes and dresses, a collection of spell books she had once mentioned that she was coveting and dozens of a rather rare genus of flowers that only bloomed under the light of the full moon.

She hated to admit it but the gifts had softened her resolve a little. She was enraptured by the books and had spent the days of solitude in her room absorbed in them. The robes too were exquisite, a collection of expensive materials, lavish furs and silver and golden threads that Hermione's eyes at first struggled to soak in. When she had tried them on, they had hung beautifully, but an accompanying note from Draco had explained that they would fit better if she would allow him to call his mother's old tailor for a fitting and that he would be more than happy to be present and lend his expert opinion as well…

She had of course refused.

He had, after that, ceased all forms of communication, but the gifts kept coming and she would wake every morning with something new to marvel at.

After a week of self-confessed sulking, Hermione felt that she needed to take action. Enough time had passed, and the day of the wedding celebration was nearing.

Almost a week after the incident, she woke with the resolve to have breakfast in the dining room. As she approached the mahogany doors she heard, to her surprise, the voices of Professor Snape and Draco deep in conversation.

Pressing her ear against the hard grainy wood, Hermione could just make out their muffled words.

"Please don't misunderstand, Professor, it's just that I'm not sure your presence here would be all that helpful," said Draco.

"Oh?" Snape dropped his voice, "if you don't mind me saying, Draco, you have a funny way of making your guests feel welcomed; I'm not surprised Miss Granger didn't warm up as quickly as you expected."

"I know Professor. It's just…" Hermione heard him thump his hand on the wooden dining table, "I've made a right mess of things, and now I've no clue how to fix it."

There was a long pause before Snape spoke, "I understand better than you think, Draco."

Draco remained silent, Hermione guessed that he was waiting for Snape to continue.

"Gryffindors are peculiar in a number of respects; they value bravery among most else. You'll find that a sincere and heartfelt apology will work better than all of these gifts you've acquired for the girl-"

At that moment, Hermione squealed, feeling a small tug at the hem of her dress. A house elf looked up at her slightly taken aback, its large eyes widened and its ears quivered. Hermione noticed how unusually dressed the elf was, it was donning a green and silver school tie over its bare chest, and a makeshift kilt. Her thoughts quickly disregarded the house-elf's bizarre attire and she gulped in horror as the elf began speaking in high pitched squeaks, blatantly unaware of how loud he was speaking.

"I is sorry for scaring you Mistress, but Tinky is asking if Mistress will be joining Master and his Snape for breakfast!" Tinky looked up at Hermione expectantly.

As Hermione had expected, the conversation between Professor Snape and Draco had come to a halt and they had been made aware of her presence.

Footsteps made their way towards the door and in moments it had swung open to reveal Professor Snape eyeing Hermione with amusement. His lips curled into a half smile and he stepped aside to let her pass by.

"It seems, Miss Granger also has a disregard for privacy… Not unlike yourself Mr Malfoy"

Hermione made her way to the table cautiously she felt it would be best to brush off her eavesdropping and pretend that it had never happened. As she approached the table Draco stood up suddenly, and he remained standing until she had taken her seat.

She avoided his gaze, grabbed a slice of toast and began buttering it nervously. She was a little embarrassed that their professor was now privy to their conflict, and she busied herself as best she could, given the circumstances.

"Look, Hermione, I-" Draco whispered very lowly, darting his eyes towards Snape who had turned his back towards the fireplace in an attempt to give them some privacy. Hermione narrowed her eyes, unimpressed. Draco was evidently embarrassed at having to apologise in the presence of his mentor, but, in her opinion, that ought not to deter him. He seemed to catch on to her train of thought and cleared his throat. Straightening up in his seat and directing his gaze at her, Draco continued, speaking much louder.

"I was wrong" his words were loud and absolute, "I shouldn't have gone into your mind, and I understand how that caused you a great deal of discomfort. It was an invasion of your most personal and private memories and I'm sorry. I truly am"

He continued to stare at her, his features were soft. She hadn't seen him this way in a very long time, and it put her at ease, reminding her of the better moments they had spent together. It did not completely make her forget his transgression, but it lessened her anger towards him.

How could she possibly hide her embarrassment? He had seen the most harrowing and the happiest moments of her life. Even after the many days, she had spent locked away in her room she still felt naked and exposed.

She thought back to the

Hermione let out the long breath she had been holding, her shoulders slumped down and gave Draco a weak smile. It was all she could manage for the time being.

"Don't let it happen again," she eyed him cautiously before attacking the jar of marmalade with the butter knife.

"You have my word," Draco nodded, he glanced over at Snape who was walking briskly back to the breakfast table seemingly unperturbed by the events that had just unfolded. He winced as Hermione's knife chinked against the sides of the jar searching for the remaining drops of marmalade. He drew in a small breath and folded his arms, before briskly taking a seat at the table,

"Now that we've all said our peace, Miss Granger I must insist you use a separate piece of cutlery for the spreads…", said professor Snape no longer able to contain himself.

He hurriedly grabbed the jar Hermione had previously held in her hands and placed it to the side, well out of the young witch's reach, and sat back down in his seat.

"Good…yes, well…lots of work to be done…" he said mostly to himself, busying his hands by laying a handsome white serviette in his lap, "we are expecting many guests at the wedding party in a mere number of days, and we can't have any mishaps".

And so the trio ate heartily while professor Snape and Draco carried most of the conversation about Polyjuice potions and how best to brew them. Hermione's anger, however, had not abated that quickly and although all was seemingly forgiven she communicated mainly through dirty looks and pointed silences for the remained of the morning.

Hermione suspected that the afternoon that followed was the most fun the three of them had had in a long time. Her anger had all but completely disappeared.

After having easily memorised the etiquette befitting a good hostess and memorised the entire Greengrass and Malfoy family tree, she had spent the entire afternoon attempting to imitate the airy and aloof voice of the witch she was supposed to be impersonating, but Hermione had only succeeded in making herself sound short of breath. Her blunders were well received by the two Slytherins who chortled heartily and they took great delight in teaching her the many secrets of their common room and the fond memories of their house.

"…and you know the crack above the marble fireplace?" Snape grinned at Draco, Hermione had never seen her potions master this happy, as he relived his adolescent memories.

"Was that because of you?" Draco smiled in astonishment. Snape nodded, stifling a chuckle. "Lily and I had just come across old Crabbe senior tormenting some first years. She really had it in for him, after that. Went into the kitchens and filled a cauldron with old and rotting food, floated it into the common room after Crabbe one afternoon and turn the contents of it over him. He hit the fireplace with his head. We used to joke that he was as thick as a brick. Lily laughed at that one the most…." Snape seemed to drift off into his own thoughts after that, and Hermione stared at him in wonder.

She had never thought of Professor Snape as someone who was capable of laughing or even reminiscing, and she noticed that it was not the first time that someone had let down their guard because of Draco. He had an extraordinary talent of making people feel at ease, Hermione had noticed, and his standoffish behaviour was no more than a learned habit, something that seemed to disappear as soon as people had shown him their trustworthiness.

She stole a brief look at him, sitting on the enormous carpet staring contentedly into the fireplace while his hands absently twirled the laces of Hermione's boot between his fingers. In the soft glow emanating from the fireplace he looked happy, at peace, and Hermione almost felt guilty for their confrontation the other night. For the first time since her arrival, Hermione noticed how he looked less like her arrogant Hogwarts rival and more like a man who was, perhaps, for the first time in his life, simply content. She had just begun to understand just how rare warm and jovial evenings like this must be for him, when he broke, suddenly, out of his reverie.

"We're not all bad, you know. Slytherins…" he spoke softly so that only Hermione could hear him, his eyes never leaving the warm hearth, "My great uncle Euphemius was the bravest one in our family. He was betrothed to my great aunt Ethyl and he commissioned this tiara of sorts, for her to wear on their wedding day. They loved to boast about how intricate and what exceptional quality the goblins made tiara was- it must be a Malfoy trait." Draco laughed quietly. Hermione sat listening, she let the warmth of the fire and Draco's steady voice lull over her.

"there was a problem, with the tiara. Once the Goblins had completed it to perfection they weren't overly pleased to be parting with it. Goblins are great metal-smiths, you know, they become quite attached to their work." Draco glanced back at Hermione as if to see whether or not she was paying attention.

"So they decidedly hid the tiara in the depths of their forge, guarded by a dragon in the hopes that my great uncle would relinquish ownership of it, and settle for some other wedding trinket instead." Hermione felt as though this was the first time Draco had shared this story with anyone outside his immediate family. She watched his face soften at the memory of his great uncle, and hers softened too.

"He was determined, old Euphemius. He wouldn't let a thing stand between him and that tiara, not now that his future in-laws were expecting a Goblin-made masterpiece. So he broke into the forge, found the tiara- left behind a hefty sum of gold mind you- and brought it back just in time for the wedding." Draco finished, his hand still lay absentmindedly next to Hermione's boot, the laces still entwined between his still fingers.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest, his body was so close to hers and she could smell the mixture of peppermint and his own specific scent.

"How did he get passed the dragon?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

It was the first time she had spoken directly to Draco since that morning. His head stirred seeming to echo the same thought. Draco sat upright and turned his body more towards her and eyed her suspiciously, wondering perhaps if she was truly interested. Draco appeared to relax and he leaned back once more, gazing into Hermione's face instead of the fire. She noticed how quickly her cheeks burned red, and she struggled to regain control over her flushed face, hoping that Draco had not noticed. If he had, he did not let on.

"He never told me, he always quoted the Hogwarts motto whenever I asked him about it"

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus- Never tickle a sleeping dragon" Hermione mused.

Immediately she grew self aware and worried that she was being, as professor Snape had once put it, 'an insufferable know it all'. Draco simply nodded a tiny smile creeping over his face.

"He sounds brilliant, your uncle Euphemius!" Hermione continued, she had nestled into the corner of the large green sofa perfectly comfortable in her surroundings.

"Great uncle.." corrected Draco lazily.

"Sorry- great uncle Euphemius. It must have been a beautiful tiara" Hermione contemplated.

Draco stirred, "Would you like to see it? It would suit you perfectly! You could even wear it at the wedding party if you like." he jumped to his feet, and tugged Hermione's arm lifting her into a standing position with one swift pull.

She steadied herself before following in his wake, Draco seemed so determined to show her the tiara that he hurried them both through the door and out into the corridor.

Within moments they had descended into the kitchens. The house-elves were so overwhelmed with their presence that they immediate ceased what they were doing and bowed so low that their noses almost touched the ground.

There was something unusual about the elves, Hermione had noticed almost instantly. She looked around in astonishment at the elves, who she had grown so accustomed to seeing wearing nothing more than shabby rags. Now they were all donning various items of bright Emerald green. Many were Draco's old Slytherin scarves and ties. The sheer delight some of them had taken in their appearance was noticeable; one had turned a hat into a rather becoming skirt. Some had even managed to make use of his old shirts. She gaped at them in awe.

"Find great aunt Ethyls tiara and give it quick dust off. Mrs Malfoy wishes to try it on" Draco ordered the house elves, but his eyes quickly widened in panic. "-please!", he added as an almost afterthought.

Hermione sat on a kitchen stool, flabbergasted, as a cup of tea and some biscuits were placed on the table next to her. What became glaringly evident to her, while they waited for the tiara, was that in the days of Hermione's self-induced solitude, Draco had decided to give his house elves their freedom.

"How- When did you-" she looked over Draco incredulously, unable to form a full sentence.

"You were right," said Draco, "I don't think they should be made to do things on account of them being elves. This way we have trustworthy help around the house, and everyone is rewarded fairly."

"You mean, they're getting paid now?" asked Hermione. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy was paying his house elves….

"10 sickles and one day off a month, mistress!" a house elf quipped up, and he set down another tray of biscuits on the table next to Hermione. "Master offered ten galleons and one day off a week, mistress, but we thinks not. Tis too much". The sentiment echoed throughout the kitchen, and many house elves nodded in agreement that such generosity was excessive.

"I think that's wonderful. But why not accept the ten galleons-" Hermione was cut off by the discord in the group, many house elves had covered their ears and some were eyeing the nearby saucepans as though contemplating how much self-inflicted injury they could deliver.

"No, no, no. Is too much, mistress. We does not want to be paid mistress, but Master Malfoy begs us. Master Malfoy says he is very sad is we does not say yes."

"You don't have to call me Master anymore," Draco said sheepishly, unable to look at any one thing in particular.

Hermione was in awe, a wide smile broke out over her face. All of a sudden there was a clatter as the tray containing the tea and biscuits were knocked to the side. Running towards Draco, she flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" she whispered, her eyes were swimming with tears again and she squeezed her arms gratefully around his neck, pulling him into an even tighter embrace.

Draco put his arms around her comfortingly, but she noticed that he had quickly become aware of their audience and lowered her to her feet. He looked down at her slightly bewildered, and she found herself equally flustered.

The return of the house-elves carrying a dusty, midnight blue box between them, could not have been met with more relief. They hoisted the box up onto the counter next to a new platter of biscuits and a fresh cup of tea.

Hermione extended a hand towards the box wistfully, but quickly withdrew it for fear of appearing greedy. Was it not enough that he had lavished her with gifts, freed the house elves to please her, and now he wanted to wear his great Aunt's tiara.

She had never been subject to such generosity in her life.

"Go on" Draco whispered, angling his body to stand directly behind her. His arms reached around her and grasped hold of hers, steadying them towards the box. Together, they prized it open and the lid flung wide revealing a glimmering silver tiara laden with diamonds and modestly sized emeralds. It was not excessive in its opulence for its true beauty lay in its shape and the way in which it would catch the light.

Draco's long fingers fastened around the tiara and he lifted it out of its encasing, steadying it atop of Hermione's head.

"There," he said, whispering over her shoulder, "now you look like a true Malfoy."

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest, his words, _'a true Malfoy',_ echoed in her mind, and for a moment she could think of nothing she craved more.

Eager to see how the tiara looked on her, she bounded up the stairs towards the nearest mirror and stopped abruptly before it. Expecting to see herself, she was taken aback when Astoria's face stared back at her.

Draco rounded the corner and made his way next to her, he seemed keenly aware of her change in temperament. As he drew closer to her he rested one hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I-I forgot for a moment what I look like now," she confessed, but her voice gave away more than she intended. "She looks even more beautiful with the tiara on. Doesn't she?"

"It would suit you better," Draco said adamantly.

"She wouldn't have to try so hard to fit the part, though, would she?" Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Draco gave her squeeze around the shoulder, he looked unsure of what to say. They stood there, side by side, for a few moments just taking in their reflection.

"She wouldn't do half as good a job," said Draco.

Hermione felt reassured and lifted her chin hopefully. Perhaps, she was so blinded by the pressure of their circumstances that she had not given herself enough credit. They had come very far in their progress and she looked at their reflections with newfound admiration.

Draco stood confident and tall, with a slightly smug look plastered on his face, while his arm lay resting on Hermione's pale uncovered shoulder. She leaned into him comfortably and admired his features. He looked impressive, dignified while Astoria's figure swayed next to him, poised and graceful, together they gave the impression of elegance tethering on haughtiness.

"Mrs Malfoy" she tested the words in her mouth, swirling them around her tongue revelling in the taste of the words still lingering on her lips. "What do you think of your new bride, Mr Malfoy" she grinned at him teasingly and twirled before him. She noted how the hint of a smile danced on the edge of his mouth.

"We make a fine pair," said Draco, staring at her fixedly in what she thought might be admiration. Hermione became suddenly aware of his arm still around her shoulder.

She had forgotten the impossibility of their circumstances. She was Hermione Granger.

Muggle-born.

Not from his world.

She could never truly be Mrs Malfoy, and once the task was complete she was sure that Draco would go one to marry someone more suitable. When she looked in the mirror, she had only really looked at him but knew what he had meant by 'pair'. He envisioned him and Astoria as the fine pair.

"You and Astoria look lovely together" She answered, trying not to give away the disappointment in her voice.

"No, I don't mean... She's not... What I mean to say is-" Draco turned to face her, blowing nose out of his nose in exasperation.

Hermione became acutely aware of his breath tickling her cheek. She held her own breath in anticipation, not daring to move, waiting for him to continue.

"You and I, together... it just feel right. Secure. You know?" Draco's voice was steady, and he stared into her eyes intently.

The piercing grey made Hermione's stomach jolt, and she gulped, becoming increasingly aware of her heart beating forcefully against her chest. She nodded slowly in agreement her eyes never leaving his.

"I think that's what Dumbledore and Snape intended when they had us bound to one another" she prayed that Draco wouldn't notice how loudly her heart was thumping. "That's kind of the point isn't it?"

Hermione was unconvinced by her own quavering voice and observed that Draco had withdrawn his arm from around her shoulder. It hung, idly by his side.

"Right." Draco's face was vacant. Whatever he was thinking, his expression wouldn't betray could not help but feel frustrated with herself for stating the unnecessary, and for once again being the unbearable know it all she had struggled so hard not to be.

"We'd better get back to Professor Snape" Draco suggested coolly.

Hermione agreed and contemplated how their professor would not be happy at their disappearance when they still had so much work ahead of them.

They trudged back up to the library, a newfound awkwardness in their exchanges. Hermione had found herself quite moved by Draco's apparent remorse, and had readily forgiven him for the transgressions of the other evening. She could not, however, fully understand what exactly had transpired between them in front of the mirror. They had finally reached an appreciation for one another when she had ruined it by speaking the truth.

They both knew the bond was responsible for much of their changed attitude, and yet Hermione couldn't help but feel there was still something more that compelled her to him. Something she could not quite put her finger on.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Days passed fleetingly and their lessons became increasingly more fruitful under the steady instruction of their potions master. Hermione no longer bore the grunt of their classes as Snape had become rather satisfied with her progress, he now decidedly focused on their joined comportment.

Snape was unabashedly vocal about his dissatisfaction with their behaviour towards one another, reproaching them for their polite addresses and methodical detachment.

"You're supposed to be in love!" Snape snapped at the two of them, "I've seen more chemistry happening in Mr Goyle's cauldron, and that's saying something"

"But Professor, aren't most pureblood marriages ones of convenience? I thought pureblood families saw love as a bonus rather than a necessity" squeaked Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger, that notion would be applicable were it not for the fact that Mister Malfoy and Miss Greengrass were not previously known to be intimately acquainted at Hogwarts!" Snape bellowed in frustration.

The information felt like a slap in the face to Hermione, who had never imagined Draco having a girlfriend. She dared to throw a glance at Draco who stood unfazed but she noticed that his jaw clenched ever so slightly.

How could she be so naive, of course, he had had numerous dalliances. She had never ventured to ask him about it directly, no matter how closely they had worked together over the years. She had always suspected that Pansy was the object of his desire, but then again Hermione found her to be rather plain and suspected that Draco felt the same.

Nonetheless, the recent discovery of his relationship with Astoria had come as a shock to Hermione and she felt a little disgruntled. Something resembling jealousy stirred within Hermione, and she felt resentful that anyone other than herself could share an attachment to Draco.

"Again!" Snape commanded with a slight air of exasperation. Their professor sidled into the armchair he had been occupying and regarded the pair with doubt under his slanted eyes.

She had promised herself, it seemed like weeks ago, never to speak of what Draco had seen when he invaded her most private memories. The past few days he had seemed to understand her embarrassment and obliged her unspoken request.

But now, Hermione couldn't quell the growing need to be closer to Draco. She felt an urgency to feel his warmth against her once again, to feel the breath escape his lips and tickle her own.

Conscious of her body moving of its own accord, she felt herself shift nearer to Draco. Her arm glided around him teasingly and she slid under his shoulder effortlessly, gazing up at him with blatant adoration. Draco smiled down at her, snaking an arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him possessively.

Snape sat up in his seat with sudden interest, surprised at the unexpected change in responsiveness.

"Better!" He applauded them from his perch, "Much better. If you can pull this off on the night, we might just get out of this in one piece"

Hermione didn't dare retreat for fear of disappointing Snape. Her attentions, however, were concentrated on Draco's steadfast grip of her waist. He had not released her either but had, instead, drawn her even closer into him. His chin was very nearly resting against her forehead, and she blinked in registration.

Had she just imagined it or was he breathing in her scent deeply...

"I think we should end the lessons here" Snape nodded to himself definitely. "I've taught you all I can, tomorrow you'll be on your own."

There seemed to be a shift in the air as the seriousness of his sentiment resounded between the three of them.

Tomorrow evening they would not only be celebrating their union and welcoming deatheaters into their home, they would also be under the scrutinising eye of the people who knew him best: Malfoy's friends.

The undulating severity of the situation befell then with a deafening weight. Could they possibly pull it off?

"Let's hope to Merlin you don't make a blunder of it. Now, I think it would be best if the two of were well rested for tomorrows celebration" Snape sent them off to bed with little more than a goodbye, his best wishes, and an assurance that he would be ready to offer his assistance should the need arise again.

Draco thanked his mentor graciously, and Hermione summoned a meek thank you to the man who had helped her more in the past week than he had in her entire time at Hogwarts. Her affection for her professor had grown intensely in such a short space of time, and she could no longer imagine a world where he would not be there to reassure and guide them. As they left the library, she risked a glance back at the figure of Professor Snape still sitting in the armchair, staring wistfully into the distance.

Hermione closed her eyes demurely, still wrapped under the secure protection Draco's arm offered, as she let him guide her through the winding corridors of the Manor. And she wondered, slightly dazed, if Professor Snape had ever felt such a warmth towards someone as she felt towards Draco...


	4. The Party

**Hi everyone! I'm still on break and still working my way through the chapters. This one was a real pain to write, and as much as I enjoyed it, it took about 3 attempts until I finally got it right. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or commented, and a special big thanks to viola1701e, ndavis77 and inkwolf199. I love hearing your ideas and input, so please keep 'em coming!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dressed in evening robes and in high spirits, Draco paced the ballroom inspecting their preparations with newfound appreciation. He poured himself a small glass of fire-whisky and swirled it around in his mouth appreciating the burning sensation it left behind. Guests slowly began arriving and the ballroom gradually filled with familiar faces. The Bulstrodes, the Flints, the Notts, the Parkinsons, the Crabbes, the Macmillans, the Abbotts, the Goyles and many other notable members of his family's circle talked animatedly among themselves, catching up on the latest news.

Across the room, Draco caught the eye of Blaise Zabini who made his way masterfully through the crowd and settled next to his longtime friend. Draco took the opportunity to top up their drinks, and handed Blaise his glass exchanging a knowing look, they turned to observe the entrance, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Good to see you old friend," Draco said smoothly, "Glad you could come"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Blaise flashed a dazzling smile, but it couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes. "When did you come back?"

"A few weeks ago"

"I was worried, Draco… You should have sent word-" Blaise was cut off.

"I couldn't do that. You know I couldn't," he said matter of factly.

Blaise paused before bringing himself to speak again, and Draco knew what was coming.

"Snape told me about your parents. I'm really sorry, Draco"

"Yeah, thanks" Draco was hesitant to say anything else. He was grateful when Blaise sensed his reluctance and changed the subject.

"She's outdone herself" Blaise raised his glass in appreciation of his surroundings. Draco detected a slight enviousness in his voice and attributed it to the fact that Blaise had once coveted Astoria's attentions.

"She's a natural" he replied, taking a long sip of fire-whisky.

"So it seems," Blaise nodded in agreement.

The two of them stood in quiet contemplation, and Draco could feel Blaise burning with the need to ask the very question that was plaguing his own mind.

"Where is she?"

He picked up on the slight irritation in Zabini's voice as he craned his neck to scan the crowd for Astoria.

Had he not been fighting the urge to go up to her room in search of her himself, Draco would have questioned his friend's overly keen interest in his new bride. Before he could say anything, he spotted Crabbe and Pansy making their way towards them.

"Prepare yourself" Blaise warned him out of the corner of his mouth, "I hear she's not too happy about you marrying Astoria."

"Apparently, she's not the only one" Draco muttered back at him, throwing him a pointed look. Quick on his toes, he tightened his lips in what was a polite smile and greeted his school mates charmingly.

"Malfoy," Crabbe extended a thick hand towards Draco who shook it cordially, " 'ow's it going?". It was intended, Draco assumed, as a greeting more so than an actual question.

"We were expecting to greet your lovely wife, but she's nowhere to be found! Weren't we Vincent?" Pansy tittered in amusement, her eyes glinting dangerously. She squeezed Crabbe's arm coaxing a grunt from her husband who was too busy eyeing the tasty hors d'oeuvres to give a more resolute answer.

"She's keeping her guests waiting! Though, it's so typical of the Greengrasses to neglect such formalities " Pansy chortled, flipping her hair over her shoulder haughtily, "Don't you think, Vincent?". Draco noticed how Pansy dug her nails into Crabbe's bulging forearm, every time she was in need of a grunt of support.

"That's right Pans…" In one deft statement, Crabbe had managed not only to appease his wife but also to rid himself of her momentarily.

His beady eyes now flitted from side to side, finally resting on a fine bottle of mead. " 'Scuse me, i'll 'ave another one," Crabbe bellowed at a waiter and motioned to his empty drink.

Without hesitation, he brusquely turned to join a group of ministry officials who were deep in conversation about the latest quidditch match. Unperturbed by her husband's blatant disinterest in her, Pansy probed Draco with more questions.

"You know I had expected you to be more discerning in your choice of wife, Draco. I always thought you'd find someone with more class and tact, someone with good breeding and beauty-"

"Are you attempting to describe yourself, Pansy? Because you're doing an awful job of it" Draco sneered.

Pansy laughed, unaffected by his nasty retort, but a look of vivid dislike settled onto her face and she stared passed Draco at something just behind him.

Suddenly, he felt a delicate but substantial pressure at the sleeve of his robes, and a slender pale arm entwined itself in his. Despite it, he maintained a passive gaze upon Pansy and watched as her face fell in displeasure. Undaunted by the many looks thrown their way, Draco averted his gaze from Pansy and tugged Hermione closer to him.

"Where have you been?" he hissed softly so that only she could hear.

"Getting ready", she whispered back, slightly annoyed.

"Give us a kiss, Granger. Our guests are watching," Draco risked a quick glance around, and sure enough, almost all eyes were on the couple, Pansy's in particular, "Well, come on, then" he urged her.

She looked up at him, blushing, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good girl" he grunted at her, slightly disappointed. He had hoped for a more convincing kiss, preferably on the lips, but he quickly chastised himself.

"May I present to you, my wife, Mrs Astoria Malfoy" Draco held her hand up in acknowledgement and studied the faces of his peers. They all looked on at Hermione with curiosity and polite smiles, except for Pansy who looked as though she might tear her to pieces.

"We thought you'd drowned in the bathtub, Astoria! What took you so long?" her voice was laced with disdain and she eyed Hermione with an envy that was barely masked by her smile.

Hermione laughed pleasantly, as they had rehearsed many times with Snape, her voice had a blithe, airy quality to it. She shrugged off Pansy's question with apparent ease, and Draco watched her in quiet admiration.

He felt the abrupt need to steal her away and embrace her for her tenacity and poise. Excusing them both, he tugged Hermione by the arm and led them through the crowd. They made their way around the room engaging in pleasant conversation and accepting congratulations on their wedded bliss, until they came across a jeering group of slightly older looking witches and wizards who seemed transfixed at a young witch who was talking was Gertrude Mews, a recent graduate from Hogwarts who had used her connection to find a job working for _Witch Weekly_.

"No, no, no. I told him there and then," she laughed beautifully tossing her head to the side, "If he thought I'd wear the necklace now that it smelled of her mud, he had another thing coming!" The group cackled in derision.

"Oh you simply _must_ hear about Marcus' dealings with the team!" she crowed, pulling Draco to a standstill. She was referring to, he assumed, his old quidditch captain Marcus Flint who had recently transferred from the Wimborne Wasps to the Falmouth Falcons. Anyone who knew anything about quidditch would understand that this move was motivated by his intolerance of the Wimborne's diversity of players, just as much as his fondness for the Falcon's dirty tactics.

Hermione seemed to sense his apprehension and she materialised by his side in a supportive effort.

"There was that horrid mudblood who was also trying out for the beater's position that year, so I told Marcus, I said, 'Marcus, it's an abomination. If they can't appreciate your skill and blood-status over this mudblood _,_ then you'd be better of finding a team that can!' "

The group nodded in agreement, but she looked towards Hermione expectantly. At that moment, he was relieved that Hermione had the acuity to mirror everyone's looks of sympathy. Gertrude's brows, however, still furrowed in perplexity as she eyed Hermione up and down. Draco noted how her eyes lingered on the finer details of Hermione's attire- the necklace, the bracelet, the hairpin, the lace on her robes, calculating Hermione's material worth and social standing in one quick 'up and down'.

"Wait a minute, I know you…" she said to Hermione in perturbation, and Draco's stomach couldn't help but drop as he flung his arm out protectively in front of Hermione, ready to shield her from harm.

"You're Daphne's younger sister!" Gertrude exclaimed, her blonde hair flounced and she sprung up with vigour to embrace Hermione excitedly. She shot a puzzled look at Draco's arm which was still slung in front of Hermione protectively. She delicately lowered his arm with the tips of her finger and gave him an unsuspecting look. She turned to her audience chuckling.

"Look how he can't stand to be without her! How sweet!" Gertrude cried, more for the gratification of her audience than for any heartfelt sentimentality on her behalf "Come now Draco, I promise not to keep her long!"

Gertrude, promptly clung onto Hermione, revelling in the opportunity to speak more about herself, while appearing to ask after Daphne.

He was worried for Hermione, but his instinctive protectiveness over her had almost blown their cover, he could not risk exposing them again. Draco cursed himself for being so careless. What had come over him. Why was he so reluctant to leave her in such dangerous company.

The seriousness of the situation and what these dark witches and wizards would do to Hermione if they found out her true identity, had not truly dawned on him earlier.

Reluctantly, he disappeared into the crowd counting the minutes before he could return again to steal her away under the charade of a dance. It seemed that Blaise had had the same idea, and he approached Hermione amiably guiding her to the centre of the room where a number of couples were already dancing.

Draco watched them intently. He was engaged in light conversation with an older wizard and his wife who were eagerly offering him newlywed advice which he politely accepted, nodding every now and again while stealing glances at Hermione.

Blaise seemed to be whispering deviously into Hermione's ear, his hand placed carefully on the small of her back as he guided her smoothly across the dance floor. Now, with an advantageous point of view, Draco surveyed her. She looked as Astoria would, moving gracefully, nodding demurely and looking altogether refined, but Draco quickly recognised a quality uniquely Hermione's, in the way she tilting her head back slightly when she laughed.

An unfamiliar jealousy bubbled up in him and he resented Blaise for being the one who made her laugh. Every inch of his body yearned to separate the two of them and take her into his arms and to feel her body quake with laughter at something he had said. Fighting the urge to split them up, Draco turned his attention to the old couple in an attempt to distract himself. The stout old man chortled and slapped Draco jovially across the back and, although temporarily at a loss for words, Draco laughed good-naturedly in response.

Time had flown unexpectedly fast, and Draco had found himself now deep in conversation with the portly old man and his engaging wife. They were in the midst of reminiscing how they had bickered incessantly in the early days of their marriage when Draco suddenly felt a presence at his side. He turned to find Blaise standing next to him stoically.

"Feel like another drink?" Balise's stare was piercing, and the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stood up warning him of the underlying menace in his friend's voice. Careful to hide his unease, Draco nodded and threw a furtive glance at the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of Hermione.

Noting that Blaise had already turned his back and was walking towards the bar, Draco hastily made his excuses to the elderly couple and followed him. In a secluded corner of the room, Blaise stood with his back to Draco and filled two clean glasses with a generous serving of fire whiskey. Their years of drinking together had made him into a creature of habit, and he prepared the Draco's drink exactly to his liking, not needing any instruction.

As he turned to offer the glass, Draco observed how stern his face looked and how a small vein just above his temple had swelled to the point of bursting. It pulsated furiously beneath Blaise's golden, warm complexion.

Blaise lowered his voice furtively, cautioning a glance over his shoulder making sure they would not be overheard.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, Draco, but that is not Astoria Greengrass," he said, tightening his grip on the crystal glass in his hand.

Draco's breath caught in the back of his throat and he felt his stomach lurch. Draco's every muscle twitched in anticipation. He let his friend's accusation hang in the air for a moment, searching his mind for an adequate response.

"Don't be ridiculous Zabini. You need to lay off the firewhisky," he laughed, trying his hardest not to betray the panic that was sweeping over him.

Draco took a long sip of his drink while his mind danced in consternation. He had to be careful not to reveal his unease in front of anyone, not even Blaise. No one could be trusted with this secret, not considering the jeopardy they would all be in if the truth came out.

"It's not her." Blaise said matter of factly.

Standing dangerously still, his looming body rose and sank with every heaving breath.

Draco swung around to face him.

"You're acting mad, Zabini. What's gotten into you?"

"You're lying," Blaise said quietly.

It was a statement that Draco could dispute, Blaise was adamant and Draco knew his friend better than he knew himself. Like a rabid dog sinking his teeth into flesh, Blaise would not relent.

A wave of panic spread over Draco's body as he grappled with the realization that he had not seen Hermione in a while. He snapped his head to the side and his eyes darted through the crowd scanning for her.

His mouth went suddenly dry, and he felt the warmth drain from his face. He could not find her. A panic unlike any he had ever felt before settled into him, seeping through his veins.

"Blaise," his voice dripped with warning, "what have you done with her?"

"No Draco, what have you done with her?" Blaise stepped towards Draco raising his voice dangerously.

Although his instincts were urging him to leave and find Hermione, Draco stood his ground. His talents lay in his calm and collected demeanour, and he knew he would not get very far by challenging Blaise. Understanding how imperative it was not to raise further suspicion, he sucked in a deep breath and took a steady gulp of his own drink. His fury settled in his bones for a later time and he continued the conversation carefully.

"You're right," he said, "she's not Astoria..."

"What have you done with her" Blaise repeated, inching closer towards him.

Draco recognized his friend's panic and realized that it was not unlike his own. Trust was not something that came naturally to him. Unlike Hermione, he was not at ease with placing his confidence in anyone other than himself.

Hermione would trust her friend's in this situation. Free of suspicion, she would have faith in their loyalty not thinking for a moment that they could do her any harm.

Was she a fool, or could she recognize something that Draco himself couldn't?

Swallowing his pride, Draco decided to take a risk. He could deal with the aftermath later, he'd do anything right now if it meant finding Hermione.

"So help me Merlin Draco, if anything has happened to Astoria-" Blaise's voice wavered, he was shaking uncontrollably but not from rage. It was fear.

"Would you get a hold of yourself Zabini!" Draco hissed, "She's fine! Astoria's fine, she's with her family."

Recognizing the truth in his friend's voice, Blaise's face went blank, devoid of emotion. His grasp around the glass slackened and it fell to the ground with an un-resounding thud. The sound seemed to mimic his emotion, and Blaise stood unmoving.

Forcing a strained smile and nodded to a few guests, Draco raised his glass in acknowledgement to a passerby before continuing, "She agreed to this. We're keeping her and her family safe, that's all I can tell you now."

Blaise looked as though all the blood had drained from his face, his shoulder heaved as he let out a sigh of relief.

"They're alive? Is she alright?" He pleaded Draco for more information.

"Of course she's alright, you fool! But she won't be if you don't look smart and stop drawing attention to us." Draco snapped.

Running a hand through his hair, Draco threw Blaise a dirty look. The burly Slytherin was pacing and had buried his face in his hands, still processing the news that Astoria was safe.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Draco ordered, grasping him by the scruff of his robes and guiding him towards a nearby door. Flinging Blaise out into the dimly lit corridor Draco waiting while his friend struggled to stand.

"Take me to her. Now."

Zabinistood bent over reeling from the wind that had been forced out of him. He raised a shaking finger and pointed to a nearby door. Draco grabbed him expertly by the arm, thrusting him onward.

Upon entering the room, Draco released Blaise, who sunk to his knees, his body heaving.

"I didn't touch her" he managed to gasp, "I swear."

Draco soaked in his surroundings and found Hermione who had stopped arranging the three-tier cake that lay on the table before her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her mouth hung slightly agape.

A groan of relief escaped him and his knees almost buckled.

She was safe. True to his word Zabini hadn't touched her.

"Thank Merlin" he managed to croak, stepping towards Hermione. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you hurt? Where have you been?" he demanded, all the while his eyes drank her in thirstily, and his grip tightened around her shoulders out of fear that she might dissolve into thin air.

"What? Ow! Draco stop it!" She yelped, "You're hurting me!"

"Where have you been!" He demanded furiously, releasing her from his grasp. "Hermione?" he barked when she wasn't quick enough to reply. All he could think was how relieved he was to see her. She was standing right there, she was safe. That was all that mattered.

"Blaise said there was an issue with the cake. Okay? I came here to help!" She threw him a dirty look. "What's gotten into you?"

She rubbed her shoulders in an effort to soothe the pain he had unwittingly inflicted. A pang of guilt consumed him and he struggled to regain his composure.

"Don't do that ever again" he managed to croak.

"What, help?" She threw him a scathing look.

"No. Just-" as words failed him his instincts took over. Arms outstretched, he wrapped them around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Don't leave my side ever again..."

Hermione struggled in his embrace, giving a huff of impatience, but he didn't care. She was in his arms, and he reassured himself with the knowledge that she was safe. She had been all along. He buried his head into her hair and inhaled deeply, pleased to see that the fear was ebbing out of him with every exhale. The thought of losing her made him feel as though he had lost everything.

"At least warn me next time" he mumbled into her hair, as soon as he had said it he felt her relax, sinking further into the embrace. Two thin arms wrapped around him and he felt Hermione give him a reassuring squeeze.

"Your heart's racing," she said simply, pulling away slightly so that she could stare up at him. That stare was filled with worry and felt the urge to reply.

"I thought something happened to you, Hermione" he admitted. The moment the words left his mouth, he became painfully aware of his blunder.

"Granger?"

Blaise's voice boomed at them, breaking them apart. Draco spun around to face Zabini, who looked as though he'd been punched in the stomach.

"You've got Granger impersonating Astoria?"

The bone crushing fear in him had subsided, but his anger had not. It bubbled up inside his searching for a release.

"You!" Draco roared, advancing upon him, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Draco, no!" Hermione cried, stepping towards Blaise ready to shield him.

"He's put us in danger Hermione. We'll all be killed!" Draco roared.

He had grasped onto the collar of Blaise's dress robes and hurled him into the nearest wall. His quidditch instincts had taken over and the fury he had initially suppressed sparked to life, rearing inside him like an enraged dragon.

"Stop! Draco, stop it!" Hermione screamed. Her voice broke through the haze, bringing him back to his senses. She was dangling from his arm, struggling to pry it away from Blaise who's body heaved with sobs.

Draco released Blaise, who sunk to the floor, dishevelled and unconcerned with his own well being, thinking only of Astoria.

"Astoria… Astoria…" he wept, "What have you done with her?".

"She's alright. She's safe. Blaise, look at me. Astoria's in good hands, we're keeping her safe" Hermione knelt down beside him and patted his shoulder reassuringly, waiting for his sobs to subside. Eventually, they had died down to the point of heavy rasps, and Blaise sat with his face in his hands once more.

Draco's head span dangerously fast, and the room was beginning to blur. He moved to the opposite side of the room, and leaned against the stone wall, thankful for its unyielding support. Unable to stand any longer, he sank to the floor, mirroring Blaise's condition.

There they sat, unable to speak and unable to move.

Tension hung in the air for a long time before Hermione's voice unexpectedly broke the silence.

"It's going to be alright. None of us is going to say anything, are we?" her head turned to Blaise, and Draco watched him raise his hand out of his palms to look up at her. His face was still slightly red and blotchy, but he gave her a curt nod of agreement.

"Because if you do, we're all done for" Draco snarled from across the room. He caught Hermione giving him a warning look, and shaking her head in disapproval.

She patted Blaise's arm sympathetically, assuring him every now and again that Astoria was cared for, that she was safe and that everything would be fine. Draco watched on with a scowl, wondering why she would not come over and comfort him.

As though she had read his thoughts, Hermione left Blaise's side and made her way towards him. She slid down next to him, and took his hand in hers, and placed it to rest upon her knee. She gave it a gentle squeeze before peering into his eyes.

Draco thought about how pathetic he must look right now, a mess of nerves on the floor. Thankfully, she hadn't seemed to notice.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Draco replied.

"Look," she reasoned with him, "It's going to be okay. At least now we've got someone else to help us"

He threw a nasty look at Blaise, who was staring into the distance with a face devoid of emotion.

"I'm going to check on the guests. I think you two should talk it out. Will you be alright without me?" Hermione asked.

He wanted to beg her not to leave his side, to tell her that those minutes where he thought she was lost to him felt like an eternity, but all he could manage was, "Don't leave my side"

It was pitiful.

The words had escaped him before he could fully process what he had even said, but Hermione was already nodding in understanding and assuring him that she would be waiting outside. Before he could object, she had left the room and closed the door behind her softly.

It took Draco a while before he could lift his head and look at his friend in the eye. Blaise appeared to be himself once again, but his eyes were still slightly red and swollen. He plucked at the carpet nervously, pulling at the frays.

"That carpet costs more than your house, Zabini," said Draco.

It caught him by surprise when Blaise let out a soft chuckle.

They sat in silence a few moments longer, and Draco waited for his friend to speak.

"I can't believe you thought I'd harm her," said Blaise, his eyes darting from Draco to the carpet and back again.

There was a wounded quality to his voice that suggested to Draco that he had taken offence.

"Well you thought the same thing," he replied sourly, "You thought I'd done something to Astoria..."

"I'm sorry. I should have known better" Blaise shook his head in shame.

"Yeah, me too" Draco forced himself to say the words, expecting them to taste like vinegar- but he found, quite surprisingly that they didn't.

The apology was brief, and it cast a stiff ambience over the two friends, but it was heartfelt. They sat, for a brief moment, immersed in an awkward silence, both embarrassed and full of regret.

"How did you know it wasn't her?" Draco asked suddenly, wondering how Blaise had come to that conclusion.

Blaise looked almost surprised by the question.

"Her scent," He said simply, not bothering to elaborate. He dropped his eyes to the carpet and recommenced his plucking more fervently this time. For a moment he seemed to hesitate before admitting, "I know Astoria's scent, I've been in love with her since the first day I saw her"

Draco nodded in understanding. It all made sense and it hadn't surprised him as much as he had expected.

"You could have told me you were in love with her…"

"What, just like you told me about your thing for Granger?"

"I haven't got a thing for Granger," he snapped.

"Come on." Blaise raised his eyebrows knowingly, he ceased his attack on the carpet to observe Draco. "I saw you back then. You were beside yourself with fear…"

Draco paused, thinking back to the panic he had felt at the mere possibility of losing her. He had come dangerously close to breaking their vow, and although he now knew that she had never been in real danger, he still found it difficult to swallow. In future, he would have to be more careful.

"About that, Zabini…" Draco lowered his voice, "If anyone, including you, ever lays a finger on her, I'll make them wish they'd never been born."

His friend didn't even need to reflect on what he had just said, and instead nodded in unfeigned agreement.

"Just keep Astoria safe, I'll help you in any way I can…"

"Fine." Draco extended a hand towards Zabini's, and his friend took it giving it a solid shake.

"Fine" Blaise repeated.

Sensing that his friend was in need of some solitude, he swiftly exited the room in search of Hermione who was thankfully standing only slightly further along the corridor. Eager to be nearer, Draco hastened his step and skidded to a halt in front of her. Before she could object, he slid his hand in hers once more, relishing the feeling of her warm skin against his. Interlocking his fingers between hers, he looked down out at her and gave a wavering smile.

He wanted it to convey his feelings of remorse, his shame for losing control and his promise that she could depend on him. At first, he was unsure that so much could be presented in a simple smile, but his doubts were brushed by a small squeeze of his hand and a comforting smile in return.

The gold chains of their unbreakable-bond, ebbed and glowed around their wrists catching his eye for a moment.

A sombre understanding settled in the corners of his mind: after having felt what it would be like to lose her, he knew now, with absolute certainty, that he would do anything for her.

If she were to lead him to the gates of Hell, he would go with her, willing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **A/N: I love when characters show how much they care for someone unintentionally, or out of fear! I know Draco seems like a big old brute who thinks with his fists, but Hermione is starting to have a calming effect on him, she seems to be able to break through to him when no one else can. Blaise is shaping up to be my favourite character so far; don't worry, he's not usually a blubbering mess!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**


	5. The Missing Trunk

**A/N: A big thank you to inkwolf199 who had graciously agreed to be my Beta for this chapter. You're a real one! This chapter's for you!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been strange visiting Diagon Alley earlier that day. The once busy street, bustling with eager young students and their families was now unusually empty. Figures now occupied the doorways of abandoned store fronts and leered at them from the shadows, some inched further into the darkness out of fear, while others bowed in respect as they passed by. Beggars had littered the streets, draped in dirty rags, pleading for a spare knut or sickle or insisting they were wizards.

It was as Hermione had suspected, the Ministry had been infiltrated by death eaters and people's blood status was under careful scrutiny. Wands had been confiscated, families had been turned out of their homes and many were on the run.

A scraggly looking wizard had lunged at Hermione's necklace; it had been one of the first of Draco's many gifts. He had failed to grab his target only because Draco had tugged Hermione out of his reach. She had, nonetheless felt his bony fingers graze against her skin. Draco had raised a wand at the man threateningly, as he backed into the empty doorway.

"D-don't" Hermione had stuttered, "It's not his fault."

Draco had lowered his wand at her insistence and they continued on their path, Hermione, clutching onto Draco, still trembling. They visited Flourish and Blotts to collect their textbooks and Madam Malkins so that Hermione could buy new robes and alter the many garments that she had received from Draco as gifts befitting Astoria's tastes. They had decided to spend the remainder of the afternoon at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in an attempt to lighten their spirits. She felt the urge to seek out Fred and George and ask after Harry and Ron, but she knew it would be too risky.

She knew that Ron had spent the summer at the Burrow in preparation for a visit from the Delacours, and Harry and Dumbledore had disappeared on countless missions, something Harry could not fully divulge to neither her nor Ron before their separation, but he had insisted that it would weaken Voldemort and render him more vulnerable.

Everyone had their part to play, and hers was here next to Draco.

They quickly found themselves at King's Cross station, and Hermione stood staring at the brick wall that would lead them onto the platform. She felt a reassuring squeeze of her hand and turn to face Draco whose handsome face looked down at her plagued with concern.

He had been true to his word and had not left her side just as he had promised. The incident with Blaise after their wedding celebration had not been mentioned again, and Draco had shrugged off her queries about it. It had become rather annoying being watched and hovered over every second of the day. She hadn't been able to read a book in peace without feeling his eye boring into the back of her head, and she very nearly hexed him when he said he would stand outside of the bathroom to keep guard.

After the chilling encounter she had had with the ragged wizard in Diagon Alley, she quickly changed her mind. Perhaps Draco becoming more serious about protecting her wasn't such a bad thing after all. She shuddered to think what would happen if their bond was broken if one of them failed to protect the other, and unbreakable vow took its toll on the other.

This wasn't the time for such thoughts.

Hand in hand they ran at the solid brick wall and materialised onto the platform, next to one of the many carriages of the Hogwarts express. Draco took charge in levitating their trunks onto the train, while Hermione glanced around anxiously.

She spotted a head of black hair sticking out in different directions, and realised that it was Harry, who was standing with Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and the remainder of the Weasley clan. Instinctively she made as though to call out to them, but felt a firm grasp on her forearm. Draco shook his head, and she realized how bad of an idea it had been.

The train gave a toot, signalling that it was almost time to leave. Draco had stepped onto the train and was now holding out his hand for her, beckoning her onto the train as well.

Hermione threw a final look at her friends and silently said her goodbyes, comforted by the fact that, although she could not communicate with them, she could still look out for them from a distance.

She took Draco's hand and looked up at him, but his steady composure assuaged her and faded her concerns. Hoisting herself up next to him, she felt the warmth of his palm settle in the small of her back as he guided her towards their compartment.

It was in another part of the train where she had never in her 6 years at Hogwarts ventured before. Much the same as her usual compartment, this one only differed by its occupants.

Blaise was leaning back in his seat lazily, staring out of the window quite clearly preoccupied with his thoughts, while Pansy and Crabbe sat side by side both immersed in their respective reading material, 'Witch Weekly' and 'Might is Right''.

No one bothered to say hello.

As they took their seats, Pansy lowered her magazine and gave Hermione a quick 'up-down'.

"You'll want to change out of those soon" she scowled, returning to her magazine, "wouldn't want to get a uniform violation."

Crabbe grunted a hello of sorts without even bothering to look up, while Blaise threw Draco a dirty look. Hermione looked from one to the other, noticing how Draco shook his head at Blaise in warning.

The compartment was filled with silence which was only broken by the turning of pages or the occasional shifting. Everyone kept to themselves, and Hermione decided to take advantage of the situation by doing some light reading. She slid out her new textbooks and began skimming over the pages. The next hour of the train ride was spent pouring over the textbook and she only stopped momentarily when Draco announced that he needed to attend a meeting with the other prefects. After giving her his reassurance that he would be back soon, Draco slid the door closed behind him and let her return to her book.

She guessed that another hour had passed since his departure, and her keen interested in her book had not gone unnoticed. Hermione looked up from the pages of her textbook to see Pansy staring at her.

"I didn't know you were so studious, Astoria…"

Hermione panicked.

"I've just been so busy with the wedding arrangements, and settling into the Manor. It's been quite a difficult adjustment" she jabbered, caught off guard by Pansy's observation. She chided herself for being so careless.

Stupid.

She should have known that Astoria would have no interest in academics. She would have to be more careful. Hermione's heart sank as she realised she would most likely have to study in secret. she hoped Draco wouldn't make her fail any classes intentionally.

"Not everyone would find that adjustment difficult" Pansy muttered. She made no effort to hide her disdain, but Hermione still picked up on the resentful undertone in her voice.

She hated Hermione. Hated her for being with Draco. Hated the fact that she had everything Pansy wanted.

An unexpected laugh erupted from Blaise who quickly stifled it after Pansy threw him a dirty look. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, watching the exchange.

"Excuse me," said Pansy scathingly, to no one in particular, lifting herself out of her seat, "I think I'll stretch my legs."

Blaise turned his head back to face the window and stared out of it once more in silence. Despite his and Crabbe's presence she still felt so alone.

Shrinking back into her seat and wondering how different the journey to Hogwarts would be if only she were sitting a few carriages down, surrounded by her friends. She imagined them laughing, recounting their Summers, and listening to Luna talking about Nargles. She longed to see them.

Unable to resist any longer, she stood up awkwardly and lied, saying that she needed the bathroom. At least that way she'd be able to walk past their compartment and see them up close for the first time in months. Her face broke out into a smile as she stepped through the doorway and sped down the train, weaving in between students. She was maybe only a few compartments away when the trolly lady blocked her path.

"Anything from the trolly dear?" she asked Hermione pleasantly.

She was about to politely decline when she happened to spot Draco and Pansy over the woman's shoulder. They were standing face to face, in what seemed to be a very heated discussion.

Pansy was waving her arms furiously, and speaking in barely concealed whispers while Draco stood and stared at her as though she was a bothersome fly.

Hermione asked for some Pumpkin Pasty's and focused on hearing what Pansy was saying.

"- thought we'd be together. I didn't expect you to get _married_ "

"That's rich, Pansy, you seem quick to forget that you married Crabbe" Draco scoffed.

"I told you that was a mistake. I thought it might get your attention and that you'd stop me. That you'd come back to me-" her voice was shaking.

"Pansy that's ridiculous. Why would you do that?" Draco looked incredulous, as though this information was new to him.

Pansy stretched out her arms towards Draco, but he stepped back grasping her by the wrists and bringing them down to her sides.

"You've had so many passing fancies and trysts, I thought this would just a phase," Pansy's voice was becoming raspy, "Why would you do this to us?"

"Pansy, there is no us," Draco said sternly. Hermione knew him well enough to discern that he was struggling to keep himself calm, "We've been done for years."

"Draco-"

"No, Pansy. There's nothing here. We're married to other people. I don't understand."

"But the Dark Lord- my parents- everyone would surely turn a blind eye if a pureblood child were to come of our union…" Pansy was pleading with him now.

Hermione's breathe caught in her throat. The trolly lady was handing her back her change and the pasty's, but Hermione was too engrossed in their exchange to pay her much attention. Keeping her eyes locked on Draco, Hermione pressed herself against the wall to let the woman pass. She had not noticed how the crowd around her had significantly depleted. Aside fro Draco and Pansy, she was the only one left standing in the carriage.

Draco moved away from Pansy looking disgusted.

"We're done. I won't hear another word of this, do you understand? Not another word."

A flood of pride welled up in Hermione. She resented Pansy for her determination and her shameless in her pursuit of Draco. It seemed that Crabbe was the only person ignorant of it.

"We'll be together again, just you wait. You'll be begging for me" she called after Draco who had turned and begun walking away.

He looked surprised when he caught glimpse of Hermione, and strode towards her determined.

"How much did you hear?" he pressed her, "Never-mind, it doesn't matter. What are you doing out here?"

Pansy pushed past them, throwing Hermione a scathing look before hurrying back to their compartment.

Draco looked uncomfortable, and his eyes searched Hermione's face with trepidation. He was embarrassed, Hermione could tell. She bit her lip, not wanting to make him feel any more discomfort. These past few weeks he had been so supportive and considerate of her, the least she could do was pretend she hadn't heard a thing.

At a loss for words, Hermione held up the Pumpkin Pasty's shyly, suggesting that that was the reason she had left the compartment. Perhaps now was not the best time to admit that she had been on her way to catch a glimpse of her friends.

"Want one?" she offered.

"Come on then" Draco sighed, dragging her to the dining carriage where they could sit and eat the pasties comfortably.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The dining carriage was a welcome distraction. Draco had left her briefly to go in search of the Trolly Lady and returned with pumpkin juice and an armful of treats. They had spent the rest of the journey testing Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and discussing which flavours they'd add. He talked about the new broom he was coveting, and the plans he had for the Slytherin quidditch team, and Hermione expressed her disappointment in Astoria's class schedule and having to take 5th-year classes again. Draco had given her a sympathetic look while he listened to her complain, and offered to help with the workload. He then asked if she wouldn't mind tutoring him in a few subjects, and when she asked which ones he was a bit too quick to say 'all of them'. Hermione correctly assumed that he was doing it for her benefit; so that she could keep up with 7th-year classes and the curriculum.

It was a pleasant end to the journey, and Hermione found that she was enjoying his company more and more. They felt that they were slightly closer than had been before his sudden departure from school last year.

When the train came to a halt at Hogshead station, they made their way slowly back to their compartment, eager to collect their trunks and settle for the evening.

Draco was busy lowering his trunks magically onto the platform and had returned, to Hermione's dismay, to find her searching the compartment in a somewhat dishevelled state.

"My things" she cried, "they're gone!"

Panicking, Hermione wildly patted her hands on the rails of the luggage rack, in spite of the empty space that lay before her. There was nothing there, but she nonetheless swung her arms blindly as though she expected them to collide with something.

Draco turned away from the compartment door and in two easy strides stood beneath her, watching sceptically.

"What?" he asked in a voice which rung with confusion. Turning to him in exasperation she saw his steely eyes narrow and a small crinkle appear between his brows. It was unusual to see such a look of perplexity on Draco, who she considered to be the master of stoic faces and masked feelings.

"My things, Draco!" She echoed, "They've disappeared. My trunk, my cloak, m- m- my books. They're not here."

"Have you checked under the seats?" He asked.

"Under the seats?" She challenged him. There wasn't nearly enough space for a handbag, let along a trunk, especially one her size.

"You're right" he dismissed his previous suggestion, reading the look on her face, "it couldn't possibly fit."

Regardless of this logic she still flung herself to the floor, falling with a deft thud, and scrambled to peer under the seats.

There was nothing but discarded chocolate frog cards, fizzing whizbee wrappers and a hairy looking ton-tongue-toffee which had gathered a surprising amount of dirt and lint.

Realizing just how ridiculous she must look, bent under a seat with her bottom in the air, Hermione made a hasty attempt to stand. Her head collided with the edge of the seat and she let out a small yelp.

Easing herself out more slowly this time, Hermione rubbed the back of her head and rose to a standing position. She dusted off the front of her robes as best she could, in a feeble attempt to look more dignified.

Draco heaved a sigh of irritation and stepped towards her, pushing her hand away so that he could take over rubbing her head.

"Clumsy," he muttered under his breath, but Hermione caught a hint of a smile.

"I don't know what you find so funny, Malfoy" she huffed in annoyance, "concentrate on finding my trunk."

"It would be slightly easier, Granger, if you didn't throw your body around like it was made of Goblin steel. My mind's too preoccupied with whether or not you'll fling yourself from these railing again, to be of much help"

The tone of his voice had a teasing quality to it so Hermione knew he hadn't meant it menacingly, but she still picked up on the disapproval.

"I'm just accident prone." she grumbled, "Well where do you suppose it is?"

"The trunk? When did you last see it?" He asked. The palm of his hand was still massaging circles against her scalp, despite the fact that the pain had long subsided. But it felt so nice that she held off from telling him.

"Just before I went out into the corridor and happened upon you and Pansy talking..." her voice trailed off and her eyes widened in sudden comprehension.

"Pansy..." she breathed, "She did it. Draco, she definitely took my things"

Draco dropped his hand from the back of her head and thrust it into his robe pocket. The hint of a smile he'd previously had was now replaced with a concerned expression.

"What? You don't think it was her?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I agree. It's entirely possible that she's taken it" Draco replied, "What did you pack in the trunk?"

"My things!" She cried, uncertain of what she'd packed, for none of the possessions were truly her own. "Your gifts, my new school books, clothes... I don't know... spare parchment, I think?"

She wrung her hands nervously and gave Draco an apologetic look. She should have been more careful.

Draco relaxed and broke into a soft chuckle. Hermione knew she should be more focused on her missing trunk but she was abruptly distracted by his dazzling smile. His perfect white teeth gleamed handsomely and she had trouble tearing her gaze away.

"What?" Confusion ran through her. "What's so funny?"

Any type of laugh from Draco was rare. It was light and exuded a warmth that wrapped around Hermione like a blanket. She had once heard Remus say that in times of hardship, you can't help but learn to appreciate the little things.

Laughter was rare these days, and like all things, rare and fleeting Hermione felt the urge to captured the sound and trap it. The sound made her feel as though all the foul and rotten things that plagued them were of little to no consequence. The moment he had stopped, Hermione bit her lip, hungry for more.

"They're just things, Hermione. Easily replaceable… Besides, the trunk's been charmed to open only for us. Once whoever's taken it realizes that, I'm sure it'll turn up" he shook his head, tickled with amusement.

"Once _Pansy_ realizes" she corrected him.

"Fine. Okay. Once Pansy realizes." Draco conceded. "Parchment... I can't believe you're worried about some spare bits of parchment."

He shook his head in a mixture of mirth and disbelief.

The guilt of losing all the beautiful things he had gifted her quickly subsided. She liked how he hadn't chastised her or mirrored her worry, in a few small remarks he had managed to calm her. It left her wondering why she hadn't noticed this quality about him earlier.

The train gave a toot of warning, and Hermione was aware that they were the only people left in the carriage.

"Come on, we should probably get off," Draco said quietly, guiding her out of the carriage, and onto the platform. "We'll get you some more things from Hogsmeade this weekend, you can use anything of mine in the meantime." His amusement had clearly faded, and Hermione could help but feel the absence sorely.

Spending time with Draco was like walking through snowfall. The moments when his guard was down were as brief and fleeting as the snowflakes that came to rest upon her nose- quick to fall, faster to disappear.

Much like the snow, everything he touched was rendered more beautiful. Both icy and cold, but undeniably exquisite.

The thing about snow, Hermione mused, was that despite the promise of glittering flurry and wonder, more often than not, it ended up being just piles of muck.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They had sat at the Slytherin table, conversing with their peers and finishing their meal as hastily as they could, and while everyone was listening patiently to Dumbledore's welcome speech, Hermione mind was on other things. Hastily she explained to Draco her need to find some bare essentials until the next Hogsmeade visit. Initially reluctant to let her wander the castle alone, Draco eventually caved into her and gave her detailed instructions on how to find the Slytherin common rooms.

Before she could leave, he pulled her down to whisper the password to the Slytherin common rooms in her ear, being a prefect had its privileges and Draco was privy to the information before the rest of the Slytherin clan.

"Don't dawdle" he had insisted, throwing a wary glance in Pansy's direction.

Under normal circumstances, she would have asked Ginny or Luna to borrow some clothes or pyjamas, but they weren't likely to lend Astoria anything, and the Slytherin girls seemed about as friendly as a pack of Hungarian Horntails.

Hermione rushed through the castle, keeping an eye on the time careful not to be found out of the common room after hours. Naturally, she approached Snape first and told him about her predicament. Who better to ask than the man who had only weeks ago stayed at Malfoy Manor and been their mentor and guide.

In typical Snape fashion, he gave her a bewildered look and sneered at her irresponsibility and the sloppy manner in which she took care of her belongings. Unlike the other times he had done so, she did not take offence. Hermione had come to accept that his cold exterior was a mask to the bleeding heart she knew him to have. It was simply his way.

She was convinced of the small affection he held for her when he'd offered to take further points away from Pansy, which she politely declined. Without further probing, he obliged her with the many items she needed including a number of books from his own collection.

When it came to the question of sleep attire and clean underwear, he balked at her.

"For Merlin's sake Granger, just scour the ones you have!" He had hurried her out of his office, undoubtedly flustered.

She had to resort to McGonagall for the items Snape had been too embarrassed to provide. She happened upon her old head of house, just as she was retiring from her office and has hastily explained that she needed new underwear and something to sleep in. McGonagall had told her there was nothing to do about the underwear until the Hogshead weekend, which was thankfully only a few days away, but surprised Hermione by handing her an old nightgown. She gave Hermione a pointed look that made her glasses slide down her long nose. Hogwarts girls, she informed Hermione, did not go around losing their knickers and nightgowns- no matter how married they might be.

Embarrassed and eager to escape, Hermione gave her thanks and sped out of the office, tripping over her own feet. Before she knew it she found herself in the Slytherin common room just as her new housemates were saying their goodnights. She made her way to the staircase that led to the girls' dormitories but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Draco said.

"I'm going to bed" she looked at him puzzled.

"Our bed's not up there quaffle-brain" he grinned at her, watching for her response.

It took a moment for her to register what he had said, and her stomach flipped. So they'd be staying together.

"We're over here with the other married couples." He motioned over toward a portrait of a mermaid who swam playfully in and out of the picture frame. It fit in perfectly with the remaining decor of the common room, which was partially submerged under the black lake, providing the room with an eery green glow.

Swinging the portrait open he beckoned that she should follow him.

They made their way behind the portrait into a dimly lit corridor with nothing but a decorative table stand and vase at the end of it and doors on either side. Each door was marked with a small silver name plate, and they walked further along until they approached one bearing ' _The Malfoys'_ on it. Hermione had no idea that the castle offered separate quarters for married couples, but she supposed that it was commonplace among Slytherins who more often than not, had little say in who or when they'd be married.

Draco twisted the silver handle, swinging the door to their room wide open.

"There's no need for passwords" he reassured her, "It only opens to our touch".

Hermione walked in to find the room comfortably furnished but looking rather empty. There was no evidence that either of them lived here, aside from Draco's trunk which sat in a corner. Molly had once told her that it was the little things that made a house into a home. The place lacked a certain warmth that left Hermione slightly disappointed. It wasn't of much consequence, she thought to herself, she could make this place into a home for them.

Draco shut the door behind himself quietly while Hermione soaked in her surroundings, noticing the giant four poster bed that sat at the far end of the room.

"There's only one bed" she spun around to face Draco, who was already throwing blankets and cushions onto the ground.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "I can sleep on the floor".

He began to unbutton his shirt, and Hermione found herself able to look away while he tossed it to the side and began sliding off his shoes. His bare chest was doused in the subtle glow of light from the black lake, and the patterns of moving water danced over his defined muscles.

It was as though he had been carved from marble. He reminded her of the time she had visited a museum with her parents and seen a statue of Adonis who was, in Hermione's humble opinion, rather breathtaking.

She gulped and admired the smoothness of his skin and the way his muscles tensed and relaxed with every movement he made, imagining for a moment what they would feel like under her fingertips.

"Steady on Granger" his eyes twinkled and that smirk she had begrudgingly come to love crept onto his face.

She looked away shyly. Could he tell that her heart was pounding?

She never thought she could come to like the eerie green lighting of the dungeons, but right now she was thankful for the dim glow it provided. If anything, Hermione thought, it could conceal the blush that had steadily crept up into her cheeks.

Eager to leave before she caused more demagogue to her already bruised ego, she crept into the bathroom and busied her with washing her face. Each splash of the cool water felt as though it was taking the blush out of her cheeks and down the drain.

She welcomed the sensation.

She felt his presence beside her before she saw him, and emerged from the protection of the sink, dripping with a mixture of suds and water. Grabbing a towel she wiped her visage dry and busied herself by applying various creams and tinctures to her skin. She'd just have to brush her teeth and she'd be out of there.

A sudden realisation hit her and she turned to Draco, "I don't have a toothbrush" she blurted out. Immediately after she heard the words come from her mouth she, regretted them. What was he supposed to do about it?

Nonplussed, Draco reached over her shoulder to his toiletries bag and pulled out his own toothbrush offering it to her.

"Here. Use mine. It's new" he said simply.

She would have objected, but her teeth felt uncomfortably furry, and she didn't like the idea of going to bed like that. So she took it.

Squeezing a decent amount of toothpaste on the clean brush she began brushing her teeth vigorously. Her self awareness peaked knowing that he was watching her, so she finished as quickly as she could, rinsing her mouth and the toothbrush.

A thought dawned upon her. He had given her his only toothbrush and was left with nothing. She wondered if he would go to bed without brushing his teeth. Slightly embarrassed at her selfishness, Hermione turned to face him apologetically.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I'll use the same one" he shrugged.

Slightly, caught off guard by his nonchalance Hermione assumed it was just a cover-up to make her feel at ease. Surely he wouldn't be too keen on using something a _'mud-blood'_ had used. She'd heard the people at the party and the way they'd spoken about muggle-borns as if they were disgusting. She didn't think Draco was still capable of saying something so horrible, but how much do people really change? She didn't want to risk any more discomfort between them, so she offered to use a scouring spell to clean it.

It would be almost as good as new she assured him.

He grabbed the brush from her and promptly stuck it into his mouth squirting a generous dollop of toothpaste onto his tongue as though it had been an afterthought.

"Problem solved," he said with a frothy mouth-full of toothpaste wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully. She stood rooted to the spot, stunned and at a temporary loss for what to say.

Draco gave her playful wink, and for a brief moment her stomach flipped, but then he spat into the sink a little too enthusiastically.

"That's disgusting," she said, before darting out of the bathroom, quick to recognize that this would probably be the ideal time to change. Hermione slipped out of her robes and into McGonagall's flowery night gown.

It was horribly outdated, something no self-respecting young witch would be caught dead wearing, but she didn't have much of a choice. It was this or nothing.

The door of the bathroom creaked open and Draco emerged, wiping his mouth with his hand.

Upon catching a glimpse of her he stopped in his tracks and stood painfully still. His gaze flitted all over before quickly settling on her face.

"What's with the nightgown?" He asked. Hermione noticed how he had taken great pains to avoid lowering his eyes and how his jaw looked as though it was clenched.

"It's pretty ugly, isn't it" replied Hermione.

"Don't make me look at it, it's see-through"

As they stood in silence, Hermione noticed how Draco's ears had reddened.

"I'm guessing you didn't get that from Snape?"

"McGonagall." Hermione corrected him, "I think maybe it's an unwritten rule that every middle-aged witch should own one." she joked.

Draco nodded. "You have no idea how disturbing it is that it's turning me on"

Before she even had the time to go blush Draco cleared his throat and turned away from her, giving her some privacy. She stumbled towards the bed, the long night gown catching at her ankles.

Settling into the comfort of the bed, Hermione peered at Draco from under the covers which he had expertly managed to pull all the way up to her chin. She watched as he undid his pants, stepping out of them and lay himself down on the blankets and pillows he had used to create a makeshift bed, disappearing from her view.

"Lights" he called out, and the room went suddenly dark, "Night, Granger", he said.

"Goodnight" she replied.

As she lay in bed listening to his breaths become heavier and the occasional snore escape him, Hermione thought about their exchange. She couldn't care less about his comments on the night-gown, he was always making silly remarks and she'd given up on wondering if he was being serious or sarcastic.

All she could think about was how he'd grabbed the toothbrush from her and stuck it straight into his mouth without a second thought, and she didn't know whether to feel flattered or disgusted.

Hermione knew one thing with absolute certainty; tonight she would not be getting a wink of sleep.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Okay, okay, I know, sharing toothbrushes is gross, but I thought it was kind of cute that he didn't mind using it after her!**

 **-RLG**


	6. The Hogsmead Visit

**A/N: Hi all, I hope you've all enjoyed your weekend as much as I did. I spent most of it writing up this chapter, and now I'm onto the next one as soon as I post this. I'm giving you fair warning that that chapter may start off a certain way, but you are in for a surprise...**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He had agreed to meet Granger at Hogsmead at precisely midday, but as usual, she was running late. The temperature had dropped drastically in the few days that they had been at school and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand waiting for her in the cold. Cupping his gloved hands around his mouth he blew a huff of warm air between them and rubbed them together briskly in an attempt to warm them.

A flurry appeared in the periphery of his vision, and without needing to fully turn he knew it was her. He could spot her from a mile away, even when she looked like Astoria.

"Hello!" she beamed, "Sorry I'm late, I just had to grab these."

With little to no self-awareness, she flung the stack of books that she had been carrying into his arms. She had caught him off guard and he let a small grunt escape him when the books had hit his chest.

"Granger, is it really necessary to haul the entire contents of the library along with you." He asked, "…everywhere you go" he added.

Even though he'd complained, Draco had actually been looking forward to the afternoon they had planned together, away from the prying eyes and gossiping tongues at the castle.

"Come on Ferret," she teased him, "let's not stand here all day."

He almost told him that it felt like he'd been waiting out in the cold for her all day, but decided against it. I

Everyone else knew not to call him Ferret, or even breathe a mention of the incident, but for some reason unbeknown to him, he found it endearing when she said it. Perhaps because she was the only one who had meant to say it endearingly.

He swore, that girl could call him a dung-beetle and he wouldn't care less; he'd still find it beautiful. Best of all he liked when she called him by his name, his first name. She reserved it for the moments when she was particularly grumpy with him, or better yet when he'd done something to make her smile.

Just yesterday he had skipped out of Astronomy early so that he could wait for her outside of the Divination classroom and offer to carry her books for her to her next class.

"You'll grow a hunch if you're not careful" he'd told her, "like Richard the Third or Quasidodo"

"Quasimodo" she corrected him crossly, but he still saw the hint of a smile on her lips.

Draco would never admit that is was just an excuse to spend more time with her, and he was even more reluctant to admit that he'd been skipping his classes just so he could do it.

"It's snowing!" Hermione cried, snapping him out of his reverie. He wanted to tell her that he'd been frozen like an icicle waiting for her and that they could watch the snow from the comforts of the tea parlour. But she was twirling around in circles arms outstretched and mouth agape trying to catch snowflakes on the tip of her tongue and laughing. She took his breath away. Her laugh pierced through him swelling in his chest and making its home in his stomach. He no longer felt cold. He no longer wanted to tell her to hurry up. All he wanted was for time to stop so that he could watch her twirling in the downfall catching more snowflakes on her eyelashes than her tongue.

"Come on Draco!" Hermione goaded him, "Twirl with me!"

Draco shook his head as if to say no because even though he couldn't bring himself to admit it to her, he'd still much rather watch her instead. Hermione leapt towards him, unrelenting. She grabbed him by the arm tugging him towards her. The pile of books slid from him carelessly.

Arms intertwined they spun together, whirring faster and faster, and for the first time in forever, Draco felt carefree.

He did not care who was watching or how foolish he looked, all that mattered in that moment was Hermione, her laugh and her snow laden eyelashes.

As they spun at an even greater speed Hermione called out to him, "Watch this", and she let go of his arms, sending them both flying. They fell to the ground in a blur of flailing arms and legs; Hermione was delirious with laughter, all the while he was delirious with her. He couldn't get enough of her.

They remained sitting until they'd almost caught their breaths. Hermione stood up suddenly and dusted herself of cheerfully while approaching him. She extending a hand to hoist him up and he took it.

"We'd better hurry before the shops close", she said, while he picked the books up off the ground, shaking off the fine slate of snow that had gathered on their covers.

He was so happy he could burst, and he no longer cared who noticed, he decided then and there that he wanted to spend the rest of the day doing things that would make him feel this good. He swung his free arm around her shoulder, it was amicable, harmless and he felt that maybe, just maybe it was possible that he had become friends with Hermione Granger…

They'd gone to buy the school supplies that Hermione needed, she had insisted that they were the most important things on her list. He suggested that maybe the question of new underwear was more pressing, as she had taken to wearing his underwear out of sheer desperation.

"I've only got so many pairs of boxers, Granger, and you've already gone through almost half of them in only a matter of days"

But his protests had fallen on deaf ears as she was far too consumed with the comparison of quills.

"What do you think?" she turned to face him holding up two identical feathered quills. "This one's no smudge guaranteed, but this one promises no breakage or splitting" she waved both quills under his nose in a bid to get his attention.

"They look the same to me." he huffed brushing them away from his face, "Can't we do something more amusing, like picking out Lingerie? You could model them for me"

He wriggled his eyebrows at her, but she simply carried on comparing the quills and holding them up to the light at different angles. Her eyes were squinted causing little crinkles to appear and her lips were pursed no longer spread into that smile he found so infectious.

"Aren't you passionate about anything, Draco?" Hermione mused, giving an exaggerated heave of her shoulders.

I'm passionate about your smile, he thought to himself.

"Lingerie. I'm passionate about Lingerie, Hermione" he said in a deadpan voice, "Come on. Choose a quill and let's get out of here".

"This one's slightly less expensive…" Hermione said thinking aloud inspecting one of the quills carefully.

"For Merlin's sake woman, how many times do I have to remind you that money isn't an issue. Grab the more expensive one. Come on, let's go" he insisted, marching towards the counter.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione place the more expensive quill back in its spot, and it made him smile.

Unlike other girls, he'd dated she wasn't greedy. It was something that had always irritated Draco. He'd once invited Pansy on a date in second year and she'd taken great pains in studying the menu so that she could order the most expensive thing on her. He'd noticed, he wasn't stupid.

"Are you sure you want that Pansy?" He had asked her, "Do you even know what Boef Tartar is?"

"Of course I do!" she'd laughed him off, but when the plate of uncooked meat was placed infant of her, she looked as though she would vomit. After watching her scowl and poke at the meal with a fork she barely held by its tip, he'd taken action. He'd felt so sorry for her that he switched plates and watched her hungrily devour his steak instead.

He knew instinctively that Hermione couldn't care less about his wealth, and it fascinated him. She expected nothing from him, but he had decided that he'd go out of his way to give her everything.

After picking up all the items on Hermione's list, they made their way to one of the better women's clothing store in Hogsmeade. Draco had a sneaking suspicion that she had been purposely putting it off.

As they entered the shop a doorbell tinkered above them and a pleasant looking young woman came to greet them. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise when she saw Draco, most likely because he had been here countless times before to pick out undergarments for his latest conquests.

"Mr Malfoy! Welcome, back!" she simpered and an overstretched smile told Draco she remembered the names of customers who spared no expense. He stole an uneasy glance at Hermione who had folded her arms and had one eyebrow raised and a knowing grin on her face. She knew about his reputation, everyone did, but Draco was surprised to see that she had found the situation amusing more than anything else. 'Sorry' he had mouthed at her while shrugging, she only shook her head amusedly in response.

"And this must be…?" The shop lady asked pleasantly.

"Mrs Malfoy," Draco said tersely.

"Ahhh, Mrs Malfoy, welcome, welcome. I hope I can help you fine something to your taste" she said in a voice that rang with pleasantry but her beady eyes betrayed her greed. "An item for the boudoir perhaps?" she suggested.

"Many items" Draco corrected her, throwing Hermione a look as though to say 'shut up and take it' before she could refuse.

"Splendid!" the woman exclaimed before hurrying to Hermione's side and guiding her to the changing rooms.

He wanted to spoil her, and he took a guess that Hermione had never owned anything remotely sexy in her life. Besides, Draco thought, this was as much for him as it was for her.

How long could they go on living in such close quarters before one of them forgot to lock the bathroom door while changing?

The curtains swayed ever so slightly revealing a tantalising glimmer of flesh and green lace that looked a lot like the green shade of Slytherin sheets.

Not long, he thought, taking a large gulp of air.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No longer a slave to his hormones, Draco had finally managed to settle his nerves and regain his composure, thinking nothing more of the burning in his throat he had felt in the robe store with Hermione.

It was just misdirected desire, he told himself acknowledging that it had been months since he had taken a witch to his bed. That's all it was really. He had an itch that needed scratching and Hermione was the only witch he'd spent any time with recently. It was no wonder she suddenly seemed more desirable.

He would have to reign himself in. They were friends now, at least he hoped. Things were too good between them to spoil with a meaningless fuck, and he was really enjoying her company and conversation. He couldn't allow himself to make her a casualty to the ticking time-bomb in his trousers. Matters would have to be taken into his own hands.

Draco cleared his mind and decided not to put any more thought into the matter. He focused on the shapes Hermione's lips were making until he came back into awareness and heard her voice again.

"-you take the cup in your hand and give it a swirl. See that?" she thrust the cup under his nose for inspection, "See how the tea leaves change colour according to your mood?"

So that's what she had been saying, Draco widened his eyes in realisation. and made an effort to act as though he'd been paying attention the entire time.

"Like this?" he shook the cup and forth attempting to mirror Hermione's movement.

"No," she smiled, "Try again. That's it, you've got it! Oooh- Yours have turned yellow" she thrust a sheet of parchment with the colour guides towards his hand, urging him to decipher what it meant.

Draco didn't need a colour wheel and magic tea leaves to tell him he was happy.

Watching Hermione had quickly become his famous past-time. She looked like Astoria, but all the quirks, her laugh, the way she tucked her hair behind her ears, the mischievous glint in her eye, that her. That was all Hermione. She was trying to elicit another colour reaction from her tea leaves when the door to Madam Puddifoots swung open bringing in a gust of cold air and two figures who were huddled together, bundled up with so many scarfs and hats that only their eyes peer out from underneath. Suddenly, Draco caught a glimpse of tuft hair. A bright red tuft of hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione stiffen and he knew that she had noticed it too.

Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown scuttled into a corned pulling away each other's scarves and hats almost as eagerly as they were pulling at one another. Draco tensed his jaw as if Weasley wasn't already stupid enough, he'd stupidly sat in a booth directly across from them, and began sidling closer to Lavender. Clearly, the Weasley's hadn't bothered to teach their children an ounce of social etiquette.

'Don't you know it's poor form to snog someone senseless in public Weasley?' Draco thought as he watched Ron lock lips with Lavender as though he were leagues under the black lake and she was his only source of oxygen.

Draco had been so revolted by the display, that when he finally managed to tear his eyes away he saw that Hermione was clutching her teacup so hard that it was shaking.

The tea leaves swirled around in the cup furiously, a deep shade of crimson.

He didn't need the colour wheel to guess what Hermione was thinking.

"Did you know they were back together?" she hissed to no one in particular. "Really… I never understood… Frankly, it's a slap in the face"

Hermione was shoving little chocolates into her mouth so fast, that Draco wasn't so sure she'd been entirely successful in removing all their wrappings. She chewed furiously, shaking her head and alternating her gaze between the plate of chocolates and Ron.

"Hermione?" Draco grabbed her wrist before she could plunge another chocolate into her mouth, "are we going to have to go back to the robe store and exchange everything for a larger size?"

She gave him a scathing glare, levelling him with her eyes.

"I'm not complaining," he held his hands up defensively, "I think you're perfect just the way you are, a pound or two heavier doesn't make a difference to me, it's Astoria that should be worried about what you're doing to her figure" he joked, hoping she would see the humour and perk up.

"Draco, you're a genius!" she exclaimed, dusting the chocolate wrappers from her lap hurriedly, "How do I look?" she asked while picking out a bit of wrapper foil from between her teeth.

"Splendid…" Draco lied. He quickly realised that maybe his ton had been too judgmental and quickly added: "Like Astoria."

Hermione's eyes lit up dangerously.

"Exactly," she said triumphantly and proceeded to jutt out her chest and turn towards Ron, who was now sitting alone in his booth staring into space with a bored expression on his face. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did..."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and threw a seductive smile in Ron's direction. He looked stunned. Hermione gave her best attempt at batting her eyelashes alluringly. Draco watched on, frozen to his seat, wondering what was happening. Weasley hadn't even registered that Draco was sitting right there, he only had eyes for Astoria.

Hermione gave him a little wave and mouthed 'hello' to him. Ron attempted a seductive grin of his own, but instead, the tea he'd just taken a sip of came dribbling back out of his mouth. If Draco wasn't so disconcerted by Hermione's antics, he would have laughed.

Ron looked to his left and right before pointing to himself mouthing 'me?'. This seemed rather ridiculous to Draco because he was the only other person in the tea parlour aside from them, and it left him wondering if his mother had dropped him on his head as a child. Before Hermione could reply Draco stood from his seat abruptly, tossing a handful of sickles on the table and grabbed his coat and scarf in one fistful.

He'd had enough.

"We're leaving," he told her, sliding the chair out from under the table with her still sitting.

"But-"

"No, Hermione. We're leaving." he said quietly, "Now."

Hermione looked incredulous. Draco wasn't quite sure what to do with the little spark of jealousy inside him that threatened to turn into an open flame. Without looking back to see if she was following, Draco walked towards the door and stepped outside.

He felt a little guilty about ordered her around, but he wasn't about to leave her in the company of witless-Weasley who probably wouldn't have enough sense not to dribble his tea all over her. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach and he felt like bursting back in there and giving them both a piece of his mind.

As a billowing draft of wind his him hard in the face, Draco snapped back to his senses. He had almost forgotten about snowfall that they had been twirling under merely hours ago. It had blown down Hogshead in a horizontal blur, coating the cobblestoned streets evenly. It creaked under his boots, soft and glittering. He stopped in his tracks suddenly, not knowing whether he had done it in order to wait for Hermione or to watch the flakes, silver, and white, flitting under the lamplight.

Soft footsteps padded against the carpet of snow behind him, and he waited patiently until Hermione was standing next to him, while the thick darkness of the winter night fell upon them, layer by layer.

He didn't bother asking her what had happened back there. He didn't want to know.

Draco shook his head dubiously, not really wanting to think about what had happened back there because every time he did he pictured Hermione simpering at Ron, and it made him want to march back there and punch Ron square in the face.

He closed his eyes imaging again and again his fist connecting with Ron's nose, and noticed how much better it had made him feel. Noticing, how quiet Hermione had become next to him he allowed himself one more mental replay, before forcing himself to speak.

"I don't want to know what happened back there, and I'm not going to ask, so you can stop acting scared," he said with his eyes still shut. He opened them slowly and turned to look at Hermione who had stopped dragging her feet behind her.

Her chin jutted out in defiance, "I'm not acting scared"

"Fine" Draco shot back, "surly then"

"I'm not acting surly either!"

Draco heaved a sigh of annoyance and wondered if she owned some sort of instructional guide to all his buttons describing which ones to push and when. "Well, you're definitely feeling something, Hermione, because you weren't acting this way for most of the afternoon."

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm feeling worried"

Draco piqued a brow at her questioningly.

"Not worried for myself, I was worried-

"For Weasley?" he finished her sentence and laughed scathingly, "Don't worry, I promise not to rough up your boyfriend"

Hermione looked hurt, making Draco

"He's not my boyfriend. She said quietly, struggling to keep up with him, one of his strides was almost twice hers and it didn't help that he was in a rush to get out of the cold and back to the castle as quickly as he could. Hermione let out an aggravated groan.

"You drive me mad sometimes you know!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're not much better."

"You're infuriating!" she began laughing. The sound had taken Draco by such surprise that he'd stopped walking and finally turned to face her, wondering if she'd gone mad.

"For your information, I wasn't worried about Ron, I was worried I'd gone and spoiled our afternoon. I was worried about you, you idiot"

"Hermione" Draco scrambled to keep his voice as steady and even as he could, "you making googly eyes at Weasley isn't going to rattle me" he lied, but he wasn't about to let her know that. Deciding it was better to reconcile with her than to be at odds he continued talking. "But that shocking amount of chocolate you inhaled back and Madame Puddlemere's might haunt my sleep tonight" he joked.

It was the hardest thing he'd done all day, but the smile that broke out on her face made it worthwhile. He remembered what he had said earlier when asked what he was passionate about. Her smile was now and would, undoubtedly, always be his greatest passion. She punched him on the arm playfully, and he flung an arm over her shoulder amicably and drew her into his side. They walked back up to the castle, and Draco congratulated himself on keeping his cool.

"Want to study together in the library?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly while he groaned.

"Only if we can sneak into the kitchens afterwards"

"Deal" Hermione offered him her hand and they shook on it. With each step towards the castle, and with the promise of a pleasant evening ahead, Draco began feeling cheerful again.

"It's Puddlefoot" Hermione piped up unexpectedly, "You said 'Madame Puddlemere's', but it's actually Madame Puddlefoot's"

"You're impossible, you know that?" Draco laughed. It was a deep and hearty laugh. His loudest yet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The library smelled of musty parchment and cheap wax candles, the kind his mother avoided buying.

Slowly but surely, students had begun collecting their belongings to and leaving the library. Draco had been ready to leave almost as soon as they got there, but Hermione had insisted that they stay until they were finished. They had gone over Professor Binn's class notes on the Goblin Rebellion of 1753, and he'd been bored out of his mind. Hermione had insisted that they need to learn in and had spent a good deal of time chiding him on not taking his studies more seriously until he cut her off by reciting the entire first page of his notes having memorised it after the first reading. At first, Hermione had looked confused thinking he had tricked her, she had checked the palms of his hands intently, as though hoping to find cheat notes scribbled there. But once Draco had begun reciting the second page of notes with his eyes closed, Hermione's expression changed to one of resent, and she returned to her notes grumbling under her breath. That had been over an hour ago, and Hermione was still pouring over the notes and whispering aloud to herself.

In his boredom, Draco had made a game of tugging at the robe of her sleeve at unexpected moments, so that her quill hand would slip and leave a jagged line in her notes. Twelve jagged lines and a splatter of ink later, and he had figured out she was ignoring him on purpose. The game quickly lost its appeal after he'd realised she would not give in until she'd learned it all by heart.

"Come on, Hermione, I'm hungry" he complained.

"Just two more lines" she promised him.

"You said that two pages ago!"

Hermione lowered her eyes at him, telling him that some people were not gifted with a keen memory like his own and actually needed to work hard to remember things.

Draco may have been bored that evening in the library, but he could never grow tired of watching her, not even while she studied.

"There!" she said, throwing her quill down triumphantly. She was done but didn't even have the time to blow the final lines of ink dry before Draco was collecting her things and stuffing it into their pockets and pushing her hastily out through the doors.

Any protest from Hermione was countered with a stern reminder that she had promised him that they could sneak down to the kitchens after they'd finished studying.

"We shook on it," he told her, "and no self-respecting Malfoy goes back on a deal. That includes you now."

Hearing that from him appeared to have loosened Hermione up, and she was soon darting through the corridors and racing him to the kitchens. Naturally, Draco was faster and he decided to hide behind a corner a jump out to startle her when she ran past. But Hermione hadn't appeared. It took Draco a moment to realise that he could not hear her footsteps running, but instead heard her voice. As he neared the end of the corridor she could hear her speaking in a somewhat flirtatious manner.

"Oh Ronald, are you sure Lavender won't mind?" she gushed.

"Naw, it's just a quick fly around the quidditch pitch on my broom, isn't it? Maybe I could show you Gryffindor Tower one of these days, give you the grand tour?" Ron sounded sickeningly hopeful to Draco, and he couldn't bear to keep himself concealed any longer, bursting into the light just as Hermione had managed to say "That sounds delightful!

That's when he reached out to grab Hermione and drag her away but decided against it. No, if she wanted to lay down with Weasley, then who was he to stop her?

He marched away, this time making no attempt to conceal his anger. He didn't understand her reasoning. Why was she suddenly showing such a keen interest in Weasley? He wished the floor open up and swallow him whole, what a fool he was.

Thankfully the kitchens were not located far from the dungeons, because each stride served only to fuel his anger. Hermione's voice called from behind him, but he was not planning on stopping and waiting for her again.

Storming into the empty Slytherin common rooms, Draco swiftly made his way to the mermaid portrait and fumbled with the concealed handle. It had bought Hermione an extra couple of second and she burst into the common room only moments later, following him through the portrait and into their room.

Shaking with a mixture of anger and hurt, he stared into the green flames which licked the sides of their fireplace hungrily, waiting for her to close the door behind her.

"Mind telling me what that was?" Draco turned upon her, throwing his things to the ground and stepping closer towards her. She stared at the ground guiltily and shuffled the tips of her shoes against the edge of the carpet. The carpet he had been sleeping on, like a fool, acting the gentleman while Weasley was soliciting her with pathetic offers to show her Gryffindor Tower. Draco was sure he'd only really wanted for her to see the roof of his foot poster bed. It made him seethe with outrage.

"Hermione?" he insisted. The tone in his voice was so cold and demanding that it sliced through the crisp air.

"You said that you didn't want to know… you said you weren't going to ask" she muttered.

"Well, I'm asking now. What's this all about?"

Hermione simply shook her head and continued to stare at the ground, but he didn't care how embarrassed she was. Draco wanted answers and he wanted them now.

He couldn't believe that she'd jeopardize the success of their mission, and he told her as much.

"It's not just about you and me Hermione. We're not just saving our own asses, there are other people riding on this too you know. There are other people we're trying to protect". Draco was baffled. She had behaved abominably and had almost blown their cover. They were meant to be playing the part of a happily married couple, not the role of a cuckold and his temptress of a wife.

"I know," Hermione said a bit too defiantly.

"Do you?"

"I know you're keen on protecting Astoria Greengrass more than-"

"Oh don't give me that pile of beetle dung, after you just threw yourself at Weasley" Draco spat, he ran his hand through his silvery hair struggling to understand what this was all about.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't deny it" he cut her off.

She had underestimated him if she thought he would take any of this lying down. He didn't care that Ron thought he'd be scoring with Astoria and not Hermione. She hadn't technically gone through with anything, but just seeing that slimeball Weasley salivating over her made him feel queasy. He wished he hadn't lied and told Hermione he wasn't affected by being her flirt with Ron at Hogsmeade, then maybe this would not have happened. No, better yet, he wished he'd gone through with punching Ron earlier that day.

Hermione was trembling, but there was an angry determination in her stance.

"He made a fool out of me with Lavender last year, okay?" she'd practically shouted it at him. The rise in her voice made Draco realise just how loudly he had been shouting at her. They'd been working on his controlling his angry outbursts after he'd almost pummelled Blaise to death at the wedding party. He'd come this far, and he'd be damned if he let anyone undo his hard work, least of all Hermione. So he listened to her while he gathered himself up again.

"I was younger and I fancied myself in love with him"

"Are you?" Draco asked, striving to control the volume of his voice.

"Not anymore" she admitted.

"So why on earth are you throwing yourself at him now?" Draco barked.

He had guessed the answer but he still wanted her to say it. Hearing her admit it would show her to be the opportunist she was. All those years of being looked down on for being manipulative and sly, made him want her to admit that she, Hermione Granger Gryffindor Princess, was capable of the same thing. He watched her patiently and she drew in a deep breath.

"I finally have the upper hand. I thought I could lead him on, the way I thought he led me on all those years. I wasn't going to go through with it, I swear, I was going to reject him and maybe jeer at him a bit." Hermione confessed she was shaking so much Draco couldn't look at her any longer. "With Astoria's look's as my ammunition, I could finally make him feel a tiny bit of what he'd made me feel"

So she was going to tear Ron down and make him regret ever crossing her. Draco shook his head in disbelief. He had expected this level of conniving from Pansy or anyone else, but hearing Hermione admit to wanting to cause someone pain and humiliation made him nauseous. This wasn't the Hermione he had come to admire.

Draco tried to picture her doing these things, but all he could see was Hermione naked beneath a sweaty, grunting Ron and it made him sick to his bones. He didn't want to imagine her with anyone, but that image, in particular, affected him in the worst way possible. The fact that she had once wanted to be with Weasley, and had most likely lusted after he made Draco feel like his stomach had turned into an empty pit of despair. What did Weasley have that he didn't?

"Why him?" he asked Hermione.

"I don't know" she'd said earnestly, "I just did." Draco knew this to be true but he pressed on for the details that he knew would come back to haunt him later.

"Am I missing something here?" He pressed her, "Did Weasley grow a third leg over the Summer?"

"That's disgusting Draco"

"No, Hermione, that's not what's disgusting…"

Her actions were what had disappointed him the most, but really they were only intentions, thoughts, a cruel plan she might not have even gone through with. A pang of regret hit Draco briefly, but he stifled it. Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears and she pushed past him into the bathroom, grabbing a blanket and turning the lock behind her. He heard her sobs seep out from under the crack in the door, and he knew that he couldn't stand being anywhere near the sound.

He went in search of Blaise who was sure to have a stash of Fire-Whisky somewhere.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Author's Note: I initially wrote this chapter with a bit more of a resolution, there was a part where Draco goes to drink with Blaise and the conversation makes him realize that Hermione's only human and he goes to make things right... yada-yada-yada. But some people pointed out that it would be frustrating for Draco to apologize for being angry when Hermione was in the wrong. I agreed and wrote that part out and this is what I came up with instead. Hopefully, I can find a way of working the drunken Blaise/ Draco conversation back into the story. Finger's crossed!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**


	7. The Rumours

Rumours had started going around about Draco Malfoy as soon as the school year had commenced. Hermione was aware of them because she had been unfortunate enough to hear snippets. Some people said he had murdered his parents in a rage and that he was found lying passed out in a pool of their blood. Others said he had spent the Summer in St Mungo 's under careful observation after he'd tried to end his life. That he'd left a note asking to be buried in his quidditch robes and that under no circumstances was anyone to play anything by the Weird Sisters at his funeral.

Blaise Zambini was going around telling anyone who would listen that it was a load of Hippogriff dung. He'd seen Draco over the Summer; he'd even been best man at the wedding. If anyone had any sense, they'd know that the half-year anniversary of his parent's deaths was approaching and they'd stop spreading vicious lies. When asked about Astoria, he'd walk away angrily and tell them to sod off.

All anyone knew for sure was that he went from being the first Slytherin prefect in years to top every subject, to the first prefect to be temporarily suspended.

On the night of the last quidditch game of the season, Ravenclaw Vs Hufflepuff, at exactly half past midnight, Draco had gotten out of bed, changed into his uniform, and systematically flooded every student bathroom in the school. They eventually found him sitting on the great steps, in direct view of the professors quarters, smoking a pack of muggle cigarettes and doing his Divination homework.

When McGonagall had asked Draco what he was doing, he said he had a Divinations quiz the next day.

And that's when he'd left school. It had been three weeks before finals and he hadn't been seen again until earlier that week when he was spotted leaving the Hogwarts express, hand in hand with Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione was grateful for Blaise's unyielding support of Draco. He needed someone to talk to, and she was no longer the first person he came to when he had a problem. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to one another the past few days, and Hermione sorely missed his company. Thinking back to how much of a fool she had been that night made her bury her head into her hands in frustration.

Draco had been nothing but kind and she'd let her ego get the better of her, almost blowing their cover. She was cruel and stupid and she knew it.

She didn't know why she'd been so hung up on hurting Ron, but what she did know was that it had been a mistake. Seeing the look of pain on Draco's face made her feel squeamish. She wished that she could take it all back but it was far too late.

Hermione had grown so accustomed to having Draco around and now that he wasn't she felt like she was missing a part of herself. She missed the way he'd find excuses to touch her and she missed the look of excitement in his eyes when he was explaining something interesting he'd just learned. She would sit and listen with rapture, even though she'd probably already read it somewhere before, just so that she could hear his voice a little longer. She even missed his snoring. Draco hadn't slept in their room for a number of nights and had taken to sleeping in the boy's dormitory instead.

Hermione may have been blind to it before but now she knew with absolute certainty that she was falling for Malfoy.

Missing Draco was like being held underwater against her will. He had become her oxygen, and she was dying for a breath.

Breaking her out of her reverie, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and lifted her head slightly to see a heavily calloused hand resting on the desk. She knew that hands could only become that calloused from handling a broom extensively; all experienced quidditch player had hands like that. A glimmer of hope shot through her and she looked up hoping to see a certain blond Slytherin standing above her, but her hopes were squashed when her eyes, hoping to be met with Draco's steely grey ones, met with a pair of green ones instead.

Harry was standing next to her with a determined look on his face, catching Hermione entire off guard. It took her a moment to register what was happening, and she wondered why he was approaching her when she clearly looked like Astoria.

"Hi I'm Harry, we met once briefly last year," he said politely, "I've seen you sitting here in the library a lot recently and I was hoping you could help me with something."

Hermione hadn't seen him in months and she tried to hide her suprised at how much he had changed. Harry looked slightly thinner than usual and there were dark circles under his eyes, which gave her the impression that he hadn't been sleeping very much. Whatever his reason for approaching her, Hermione was grateful for the chance to converse with someone after having spent so long with no one to really speak to aside from Draco. He was the person she most wanted to talk to and he was avoiding her.

Looking like Astoria meant that she was limited with conversational partners. Hermione was so starved of company, especially since she hadn't been able to speak to any of her friends without it seeming unusual. She was keen to keep the conversation going as long as possible, so she nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure," she told Harry.

"There's this passage in 'A History of Magic' that contains a letter from Grindelwald to his Aunt and I was just wondering if you could help me find it?"

Harry was staring at her intently, but she barely noticed because she couldn't believe he had made such an obvious mistake. Hermione silently reprimanded herself for writing so many of his and Ron's history papers for them over the years. It was no wonder he had made such a blunder.

"Well, first of all, you've got entirely the wrong book, because Bathilda Bagshot doesn't write about anything that happens after the 19th century. Which is odd, admittedly, because she was the Aunt of Grindelwald and one would expect her to have written at least something about his rise to power. You're thinking of chapter 21 of "Magical history and Musings", that's the only book containing his correspondences." Hermione was about to recommend another book alongside it until she saw Harry break out into a giant grin. It left her feeling slightly perplexed.

"I knew it was you, Hermione!" He said excitedly, and a little too loudly for Hermione's liking. She anxiously darted her head around to see if anyone had heard, but those within earshot were far too busy studying or gossiping most likely about another Draco related rumor. Hermione grimaced.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Potter. You should go and visit Madam Pomfrey if you're imagining things" she tried to sound as obnoxious as Astoria would, but her gut wrenched and she struggled to be rude to Harry.

"You can cut the crap, Hermione. I know it's you" Harry said, "Beside's Madam Pomfrey isn't here,"

Hermione exhaled, letting out a quick gust of air in realization. Harry had been testing her, and now her guise had been discovered.

"Shhh- not so loud" she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the seat next to her eying him suspiciously.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, where have been? Dumbledore only told us you were on a mission" Harry looked putout and clearly worried. Hermione couldn't help feeling softened by his concern and she made a mental note that she should at least try to leave her friends with some evidence that was okay.

"I've been with Draco. The Ministry's been hunting Muggleborns down, Harry, it's gotten really bad," she said hurriedly, darting her eyes around the library. She was scared that someone might happen upon them and didn't know how long their conversation would last.

"I know. It's good to see that you're alright" Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze. Hermione wanted to hug him senseless and tell him how much she'd missed him, but there were too many people around.

"How did you figure out it was me?" she asked, truly wanting to know what had revealed her. If anything, it would help her disguise herself better in the future and she would work harder to impersonate Astoria. It would help her do a better job in playing her role.

"I'm your best friend Hermione, I know you like my own hand." Harry gave her a pointed look but gave in after she raised her eyebrows suspiciously, "Alright. After Ron kept bragging that Astoria was giving him the look, I got suspicious. I've been watching you ever since trying to figure out what was off and I think I know what it is... you've really got to stop hanging out in here." Harry said looking around the library in distaste.

"I know, I feel terrible. I shouldn't have done it Harry" Hermione shook her head furiously, " Poor, Ron. Is he alright?"

"Ron's fine, I told Ginny and she's planning on deflating his big head later this afternoon. I know I probably shouldn't say this because he's my best friend, but he had it coming to him after the way he treated you. You could have done worse and gotten away with it" Harry's lip twitched. "He'll be alright, don't worry about Ron."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione bit her lip to fight back the tears that were brimming in her eyes, "I've made a right mess of things with Draco. I don't think he's ever going to forgive me."

"Who cares about Malfoy," Harry said looking confused as they sat huddled at the table speaking him hushed tones. He was always the more reasonable of her two best friends, and she couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed in his reply. She had hoped that he would understand, if only a little.

"I do. I care about him" Hermione admitted, "I care about him quite a lot, actually. You could be a bit more sympathetic, Harry"

"Okay, maybe I was a bit harsh, but come on Hermione, the guy's hard to like. He's just so pompous and he's always saying 'my father this' and 'my father that' "

"Draco's not like that. Not anymore" Hermione said defensively, "He's been really good to me Harry."

"Hermione," Harry gave her a look as though she'd gone mad, "how can you say that after called you all those horrible names. Draco's from a family of death eaters, in fact he's probably one himself!"

Hermione shook her head furiously, she couldn't explain it but Draco was a different man to the boy he had once been. She needed Harry to understand and she tried to convey how important this was to her.

"He's changed, Harry. He's fighting on our side and he's trying really hard to redeem himself."

"Fine, okay. You know him best out of all of us," Harry surrendered. "So what have you done"

"The thing Ron happened and I got carried away. He must have overheard us and we go into a huge argument," Hermione admitted, going slightly pink in the ears.

"So apologise" Harry gave her an incredulous look. "If you care for him as much as you say, then nip that pride of yours in the bud and tell him that you're sorry."

Harry had always been her voice of reason, and she knew he was right in saying she had been too proud. It had taken her many years to notice her tendency to be haughty, it was something she struggled with. It was the thing she disliked about herself the most.

"It's not that simple. He's disgusted with me, he said as much the other night…"

Harry chuckled and gave her a sympathetic smile. He shook his head in earnest and patted her lightly on the hand.

"You're clever Hermione, but I forget sometimes how slow you are about certain things. He's not disgusted with you, Hermione. I think Malfoy might actually like you"

He stopped to watch her thoughtfully, as though he was piecing together a puzzle.

"Don't forget the power of a heartfelt apology, Hermione" he added, giving her a sympathetic smile.

Her heart gave a resounding thud and she felt as though there might be some truth to what he had said. Hermione let her thoughts wander, and she thought back to the time he had seen her in McGonagall's awful nightgown and what he'd said to her. She remembered the look of sheer panic on his face when he thought she'd gone missing from the wedding party and recalled all the times he'd carried her books and waiting for her outside of class, and reassured her.

Could it be true? Did Draco Malfoy really like her?

As though he had been summoned, Draco sauntered into the library scowling. He placed his book onto a table not far from where Harry and Hermione had been sitting and sat down. As he was opening his books he took a quick glance around the library and his eyes fell on Hermione. Almost immediately his scowl disappeared and his face seemed to soften.

Harry was right. She really needed to apologise and now was a good a time as any other. She thanked Harry, told him that she would catch up with him later, and hurried over to Draco.

With each step towards him her breathing quickened and her mind raced wondering what she would say.

Her mind was still buzzing when she arrived at the table, and she bit her lip not knowing exactly where to start.

"I'm sorry-" they blurted out at the same time.

Hermione paused and studied Draco, who's face was riddled with such remorse that it made her feel even guiltier.

"Me first," Hermione said, she took a deep breath before continuing, "I shouldn't have flirted with Ron. I put you in an uncomfortable situation and my excuse for what I did was poor. I've regretted it ever since, and I want you to know how truly and deeply sorry I am."

Draco nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off wanting to add just one more thing to her apology.

"I want you to know that I only care for Ron as a friend" she said.

Hermione held her breath and waited for some sort of a response from Draco, not knowing what to expect. The hint of a smile that had been sitting in the corner of his mouth had broken into an unhindered smile.

"Thank you," he murmured, "I should apologise as well. I said some things that were horrible. I didn't mean them, they all just sort of came out because I was jealous... I thought you wanted Weasley" Draco shook his head and a silvery strand of hair flew into his eyes dangling back and forth everytime he moved his head.

The mixture of fear and doubt that Hermione had been feeling melted away and she let out a deep shuddered sigh of relief. Not only because he'd accepted her apology but also because he had admitted openly that he had been jealous. Her mind raced and she knew now for sure that he had feelings for her, however slight they might be, they existed. Unable to tear her gaze away from him, Hermione leaned against the desk to face him better. The edge of the table pressed into the back of her thighs uncomfortably by she didn't mind it if it meant that she could get a better view of him. She looked into Draco's eyes and noticed the strand of hair that was dangling in his line of vision. Gently, she reached over to push it away but she felt hesistant to remove her hand and let it linger against the side of his face.

"He's not the one I want," she said softly.

Draco beamed. His reaction made her want to bottle it up and guard it close to her heart.

Hermione noticed from across the room that Harry had given her a thumbs up sign in encouragement and mouthed the word 'Butterbeer?' at her, and she grinned back at him nodding in response to his quesiton. They could sneak off to the Three-Broomsticks under Harry's invisibility cloak while the other students were still in the castle and avoid any unwanted attention. She could hardly wait. They could finally talk in peace without worrying about drawing unwanted attention and what people would think if they saw Harry spending time with Astoria.

Draco had caught the exchange and gave her a puzzled look.

"Before you say anything, Harry figured it out for himself" she whispered hurriedly, "besides, it's been really hard without my friends and you've got Blaise who knows basically everything…"

"Hermione," Draco cut her off as he rose to a standing position, "it's fine if Potter knows, but we don't tell anyone else, agreed?"

"Agreed" she stuck her hand out enthusiastically to seal the deal with a handshake, and he took it, laughing. Instead of releasing her hand he gave it a slight tug so that she would stumble into him. Draco rested his arms around her shoulders, she could feel his chin settle on top of her head.

"If you're going to Hogsmeade with Potter just make sure you're not seen. And make sure you're back in time for dinner. I think we ought to spend Christmas-Eve together" he murmured.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. With her mind on other things, she had completely forgotten that it was almost Christmas. She hadn't had the opportunity to buy any gifts and knowing Draco he'd probably taken the time to pick someone out for her days if not weeks ago.

"Alright," she said, breaking free from him, "I won't be too long."

The relief she had felt from their reconciliation quickly subsided and she was now worried about what she could possibly get him that he didn't alreayd have. It would have to be the perfect gift, something that conveyed her feelings and something that he would surely like. Hermione bit her lip. It would not be an easy task and would certainly take up a considerable amount of time and she was already running out of it. Hermione glanced outside of the window at the almost setting sun. She had better get going soon if she wanted to make it back in time for the Great Feast.

As she made her way towards the exit where Harry was waiting in hiding, she heard Pansy call out to Draco from across the room.

"Draco, is it true you're having marital problems? Goyle's been telling my Vincent all about it. He says it's been days since you've slept in the same room as Greengrass." Pansy's voice was gleeful and loud enough to resonate around the library. The other students grew quiet and perked up their ears, greedy for another Draco-related rumour. Hermione's knuckles turned white and her mind raced for the perfect come-back but Draco had beaten her to it.

"Lay off, Pansy" She heard Draco drawl behind her, "You're awfully excited at the idea. Just dying for another chance, aren't you?"

Hermione didn't have to turn around to know that Pansy was fuming at the fact that Draco had defended his 'wife' with such deft. Pansy's plan to embarrass them had failed and had backfired on her instead. Perhaps there was some hope after all Hermione thought to herself, feeling rather pleased with how quickly Draco had come to her defense. Maybe Harry had been right, maybe he did fancy her.

She didn't think she could feel any happier until she heard Draco add, "and it's not Greengrass anymore, it's Malfoy."

With that one simple sentence, Hermione's heart threatened to leap out of her chest and she suddenly felt like she was soaring and that nothing else in the world mattered except for her and Draco. She thought that she might burst with happiness. On her way to the stature of the one-eyed witch, she had to remind herself repeatedly that it had meant very little in the grand scheme of things. He had, after all, said Greengrass not Granger.

Still, she couldn't help feeling just a little bit hopeful.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They sat in the Three-Broomsticks sipping happily on Butterbeer and warming their frozen hands against the steaming tankards. Hermione listened eagerly to Harry as he recounted what it had been like at the Burrow in the midst of preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding and who had all been present at the event. They spoke briefly about their respective missions, the terrible state the wizarding world was in, how dangerous it was to be a muggle born and how lucky Hermione was to have the type of protection she did. Harry had whispered to her in hushed tones that the end was nearing, the fight was almost upon them and he urged her to be ready. They had to enjoy every moment of happiness while they still could, and Hermione couldn't help but agree. They both grew silent and thoughtful and Hermione thought it might be a good occasion to lighten the mood and present Harry with his gift. Another opportunity to be alone might not come again, and if it did it would most likely not be soon.

His eyes lit up as they fell on the book in his hands, _'Quidditch Moves for the Modern Player'._

 _"_ Wow, Hermione, thanks! I should have known it would be a book." He joked.

She was very pleased with the beautiful necklace he had gifted her, and it had given her the idea for Draco's present. Hermione was counting sickles while Madame Rosmerta was taking the empty butter-beers from their table and she noticed how Harry's ears had gone slightly pink when the busty beer-maid had leaned over.

"Come on, Harry," she told him, "Stop blushing and put on your coat. I've just got one more gift to buy."

Hermione was eager to get Draco's final gift and she was already bundled up in preparation for the snow-storm which raged outside, but she waited patiently while Harry fumbled with his gloves.

The other two gifts she had bought Draco had been jokes and she knew they would result in a chuckle but she was nervous about the third gift. She thought that it would be perfect for him, and hoped that he would think so too.

The afternoon had been a welcome distraction from the obstacles Hermione had been facing these past few months and she had forgotten how much she enjoyed Harry's company. Nevertheless, she could hardly wait to spend the evening with Draco. The small time that they had spent apart had really taken its toll on her and she missed his easy-going manner and the way he made her feel. Having finished their Christmas shopping and crawled back to the castle through the Honeydukes passageway, Hermione bid her friend goodbye and gave him a quick hug, thanking him for the great afternoon.

Despite sitting at the Slytherin table, Hermione had spent the Christmas Feast in good spirits. Draco had continued heaping trifle onto her plate and Hermione continued shoveling spoonfuls of it into her mind absentmindedly while listening to Blaise recount a Christmas his family had spent with the Malfoy's. Both boys had snuck off to go sledding in the early hours of the morning and had crashed the enchanted sled into a group of muggle Christmas Carollers. The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes had been called to rectify the situation and alter memories because the boys had had trouble explaining why their sled had begun doing loop-de-loops before speeding away up the mountain.

Hermione chortled heartily and watched as the two friends chatted about their childhood adventures.

The feast had finally come to an end and Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes and made their way back to their room, with full stomachs and even fuller hearts. It had been a good day.

When finally back in the confines of their room, Hermione was astonished to find that Draco had managed to find a fir-tree and had squeezed it somehow into their sleeping quarters. Bundles of tinsel and intricate decorations lay strewed at the base of the tree. They were far too fine to be found anywhere in Hogsmeade and Hermione guessed that he had had them derived from the Manor.

"I thought we could decorate it together" Draco's voice was hopeful but he had trouble maintaining her eye contact. Hermione was far too mesmerised with the beautiful decorations to formulate an answer and she noticed how quick Draco was to dismiss his suggestion.

"It was a silly idea," he said nervously, "Just something I've never done before. My mother always supervised the house-elves with the decorating. I never really got to touch them…"

"No, it's a wonderful idea." Hermione turned towards him and smiled reassuringly, "You did good Draco."

As they handled the decorations with great care and found them homes in the lush branches of the tree, Hermione couldn't help wondering what a similar childhood she and Draco had had. It seemed to her, that despite the luxury and the great expenses his family had gone to in keeping him comfortable, it must have been very lonely. She was an only child herself and understood why some of his fondest memories of growing up had been ones he had spent with friends, like the reckless sledding with Blaise.

She watched him curiously and felt an unexpected warmth toward him, something akin to compassion. In her gut she felt that had they not initially ben sorted into different houses and had the wizarding world not be plagued with prejudice towards Muggleborns, she Harry, Ron, and Draco would have surely been friends. Harry would have keenly taken his hand when he had offered it in first year.

Hermione was twirling the glittering silver star between her fingers and reaching for her wand so that she could magically levitate it to the top of the tree when she suddenly felt two sturdy hands on either side of her waist. Before she knew it, Hermione had been lifted into the air and was hovering close enough to place the star on the top. Enjoying the sensation of his hands on her waist and the strong grasp with which he held her, she took her time in arranging the star.

"I knew the trifle was a bad idea" Draco joked beneath her.

"Hush," she reprimanded him, "am I really that heavy?" she added nervously.

Hermione couldn't hide the concern in her voice, and Draco was quick to assuage her that she was not.

"Stop worrying Granger, I'm happy to stay like this a little longer," he told her, "I have an exceptional view from this angle"

Hermione had forgotten that she was wearing a dress, and had taken her stockings off because of the heat that the fireplace was providing. No doubt he was enjoying himself.

"Put me down" she urged him, growing steadily redder in the face.

"That's an interesting choice in knickers Granger. Another one of McGonagall's borrowed items, I assume?" he teased her.

She had worn the cotton briefs because everything else she had procured with Draco hadn't been quite as comfortable, but now Hermione worried that Draco thought she was a prude or just downright ungrateful for the gifts. She was determined to show him otherwise, and she would sleep in the splendid nightgowns and lingerie she now had at her disposal. That would show him.

With that, she turned on her heel grabbing her affairs and retreating into the bathroom. The exchanging of gifts could wait, seeing Draco Malfoy eat his own words was far more important.


	8. The Confession

**I am extremely grateful to my beta Inkwolf199 who's worked extremely hard to edit this chapter. I'm sure those of you who are writers or betas understand how difficult and boring editing can be, it's not an easy task at all! I'm truly thankful to have someone so kind and supportive who is willing to comb through my work and give me a suggestion or a pep-talk depending on what I need at that particular moment. Thanks for everything you do Inky!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco had been waiting for Hermione to emerge from the bathroom for what felt like hours, but maybe it only seemed that time was passing slowly because he had noticed her grabbing a shopping bag that he knew to contain the green and silver slip and revealing lace lingerie he had insisted on buying for her.

Draco gulped. He did not expect her to react in the way that she did, and he was in the midst of berating himself for teasing her when he heard a squeak from inside the bathroom. Rushing towards the sound Draco soon found himself standing pressed up against the wooden

door, worried that something may have happened to her.

He lifted a single finger, giving the wooden door a gentle tap. When no response came he followed with another gentle tap and called out her name tentatively.

"Hermione…?".

Turning his head, he placed an ear against the panes of wood and held his breath, until he heard a sniff. Relief flooded him.

"Hermione? What's going on, you've been in there for ages"

He heard another sniff, followed by the sound of Hermione blowing her nose.

"Come on, you can talk to me," said Draco gently.

"I put on the lingerie," she sniffed from inside the bathroom.

"Yes, I gathered as much. What's wrong, why are you sniffling?" Draco asked, slightly perplexed. He usually had little to no trouble understanding women, but Hermione was an entirely different playing field.

"It doesn't fit," Draco noted how her voice sounded unsteady.

"Well that's not possible, we got them fit to Astoria's proportions," Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. The witch had taken great care in magically altering the items to fit perfectly, he remembered because Hermione had been complaining about it, saying that

is wasn't likely anyone was going to see it anyway. How wrong she had been.

"You don't understand Draco. I forgot to take the Polyjuice potion today. They fit Astoria perfectly, but they don't fit me." She was jabbering hastily from the other side of the door. Draco's eyebrow shot up quickly, and he brushed away thoughts of what she might look like after hearing the anxiety in her voice.

"I'll fix it in a hurry, it's not a big deal, Mione, I'm rather good with charms you know."

There was silence from the other side of the door. Draco waited patiently and thought he heard her give a sigh.

"I'm embarrassed," he heard her admit, "you're going to laugh."

"I won't" Draco insisted, "It can't be that bad Hermione, you're no Troll…"

"Gee thanks."

He knew her well enough now to know that she was most likely rolling her eyes, or making a face. Draco mentally slapped himself for not being more careful with his choice of words.

"That came out wrong. You know what I mean. Come on Hermione" he said, "Please come out of there. You can't sleep on the bathroom floor." When still no reply came, Draco tapped his fingertip gently against the door again.

"I'll sleep the tub" she insisted.

"Now you're being ridiculous," Draco laughed, "I don't know why you're so worried. You're quite good looking, Granger, all the guys think so. If you're feeling really self-conscious I can fetch something else and hand it to you from around the door. I promise not to look…" The words felt like vinegar coming out of his mouth, he wanted nothing more than to see her, but if she refused then he'd stay true to his word. He was a gentleman after all.

He was surprised when he heard the lock un-click and Hermione say, "alright then."

It was not what he had been expecting at all.

Stepping back, Draco stifled a smile so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't particularly funny, but she had been right in saying that the garments did not fit. She was practically swimming in them. With a number of flicks of his wand, they shrunk and settled comfortably against her lithe figure. Draco gulped. He had not expected her to look this good. The silky slip was clinging to her frame, accentuating every curve.

"You look good," he managed to say, "really good".

It was an understatement because she looked absolutely stunning, and it wasn't because of the clothes. Her massive curls framed her face and fell around her shoulders, brushing against her creamy skin. Months spent under the guise of Astoria meant that Draco had

almost forgotten what Hermione looked like and how beautiful she really was. Her brown eyes looked into his and she breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that she looked good.

Draco felt his mouth go dry and cleared his throat.

"Shall we do presents?" he asked, hoping to fill the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them.

They settled themselves beneath the tree and Draco stole glances at Hermione every now and again. He knew that they were not going unnoticed because she seemed to become increasingly smug. She had every right to, Draco thought, and he wondered if she had any inkling of the power she held over him. He was transfixed.

Draco knew that his feelings for her were growing steadily stronger the more time that they spent together, but this felt different. This was physical attraction. It made him curious and slightly frightened when he realised that he had steadily begun falling for Hermione's personality and only now began appreciating her appearance. With other girls, it was usually the other way around. No, he was wrong. With other girls, it had only ever been about physical attraction.

He hadn't seen her without the polyjuice potion in months, and the sight of Hermione made his breath heavy and his skin prick with excitement.

"Here," Hermione thrust a carefully packaged parcel in his lap, "I got us matching ones."

Draco carefully pried open the wrapping paper to find two Christmas themes pyjamas- one green, the other red- with cartoonish looking elves who were moving across the fabric engaged in various activities. Some were wrapping presents, others were decorating trees

and some were having a snowball fight.

"We can put them on right now!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I'm not putting that on, Hermione," Draco laughed, "If someone sees, then it'll be the death of my reputation. Besides, I much prefer what you're wearing right now."

Hermione blushed in response.

"Fine," she said, sounding a little putout, "maybe you'll like your other gifts more."

Draco did not mean to sound ungrateful for her truly appreciated the gesture, but the clownish elves and matching pyjamas were more Hermione's style than his own. He would have to be either drunk, making amends for something he'd done, or truly intent on making her happy to wear that ghastly looking thing.

The next gift was a plunger and he looked up at Hermione who explained joking that it was for all the bathrooms he had flooded last year. They both chuckled and he wanted to tell her why he had done it, and why he had disappeared so suddenly last year, just when they had begun working together. It was just after they had sworn the unbreakable vow to one another, and just after their almost kiss.

Draco shifted in his spot uncomfortably, wondering if now was the right time to tell her.

"I think this one is a bit more meaningful," Hermione said uncertainty, handing him a small box. She watched him nervously and waited while he held the gift in his hands. Unable to wait any longer, Draco pried it open carefully and sat in shock.

It was a beautiful silver locket with the Malfoy coat of arms engraved onto it, large enough to contain a picture inside and long enough to hide beneath his shirt. He opened it carefully and felt his eyes begin to water. He bit his lip and fought back the tears.

Nestled in the locket was a black and white moving photo of his mother on one side and a photo of his father on the other. They were smiling warmly and staring at one another from either side of the locket. He felt touched that she'd gone to such great lengths for his gift.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said softly, closing the locket and holding it in his clasped hand. His knuckles were turning white and began to tremble.

"I know the anniversary of their deaths is coming up, and I just wanted you to have something from me to remember them by." She shifted closer to him and placed her hand upon his gently.

Her kindness overwhelmed him, and he felt instinctively that it was time she knew the truth…

"It's not," he admitted, "At least not really…" he halted and looked at Hermione who was sitting extremely still, waiting for him to continue. He saw the concern on her face, and knew that she would not tell a soul, not because of their bond, but because he had come to trust her entirely.

"Last year when I flooded the castle, it was under the instruction of Professor Snape. He'd said I needed an excuse to get kicked out of the castle so that no one would get suspicious when my family went into hiding. We could escape from England and pretend we'd relocated and that I'd begun attending Durmstrang. I just took a bit of creative liberty with how I went about it." Draco admitted, "I wanted to go out with a bang…"

Hermione smiled and it seemed to radiate a strange sort of warmth that gave him the courage to keep going. Draco took a deep breath and found that with her hand cradling his, he felt reassured. Aside from Snape and Dumbledore, she would be the only one to know the rest of his story.

"When we were fleeing with the Greengrasses, who are longtime family friends of ours, we found that we were being followed by the Death Eater, Mcnair. He'd grown suspicious of our story and decided to see for himself if we were truly going to Bulgaria."

Draco was hesitant in relaying the next part, it was difficult because he had hardly come to terms with it himself. Tightening his hold on Hermione's hand, he closed his eyes and spoke flatly, afraid that his voice would break and that he'd fall apart.

"It happened so fast. All I can remember is that the Greengrasses were holding the portkey and my father was shouting for my mother and me to go without him, telling us that he'd hold Mcnair off, and meet with us later. Mcnair's different to the other Death Eaters, he's got a habit of keeping another wand on him at all times incase he get disarmed." Draco gulped, dreading how he would retell the next part.

He paused and took a moment to simply breathe.

"I think I was a good son, I always did as I was told, so I got my mother to the portkey but turned around just in time to see the green flash of light and my father falling to his knees." Draco shook his head and bit his lip in anguish. "He might not have been a good man, Hermione, but he loved us. He was our protector and provider and we went along with his beliefs because he was the head of the house, that's how it is among pureblood families. I never thought… I never…. Hermione, he sacrificed himself so that we could get away…"

Draco felt two arms wrap securely around him and he let himself go limp. His entire body shuddered as he heaved out sob after sob.

"I let go of the portkey at the last minute… I ran towards him… Mcnair… fell… I hit him square in the chest… I couldn't do it… I couldn't kill him…"

The words were falling from his lips as he cried angrily into Hermione's neck. It took him every ounce of strength to choke out a final sob and make himself pull away from her. Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears as well and she watched him and waited quietly, while he monitored his breathing.

It took a while, but Draco eventually managed to regain his composure. He wiped his face clean and along with it managed to wipe away any residual traces of sadness he had been keeping suppressed. It felt good to tell her, and he felt relieved that he could finally tell someone the awful truth. He was glad that it was Hermione.

"I wiped Mcnairs memory and returned to Malfoy Manor with my father's body. It took me hours before I finally got reach of Professor Snape and we held a private funeral for him. He's buried under the willow near the stream, not far from the bench you loved sitting

at," Draco finally looked over at Hermione.

She smiled at him sadly, and it was only then that he realised that she had been rubbing his back in soothing circles. They sat like that for a while, Draco with his shoulders hunched over and Hermione with her hand placed gently on his back. He wondered if his confession made her uncomfortable. Not accustomed to showing his emotions, Draco couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed at his sudden outburst.

Nonetheless, he was grateful for her kindness. Draco sat limply listening to her calming voice which was whispering reassurances to him, telling him repeatedly that it was alright. Hermione admitted that she somewhat understood. To Draco's amazement, it turned out that she sympathised with his situation more than he had expected. It was now his turn to listen, and he let her gentle voice wash over him, drinking in all the newly discovered information about her. She told him how she had wiped her parents memories and sent them to Australia, how they had no idea that they had a daughter and how every day she spent apart from them was another day of worrying whether they'd been killed or tortured to the brink of madness.

They found comfort in one another that night and sat entangled in one another limbs for a long time before finally breaking apart.

Aware of the solemness of their conversation and how they had previously been laughing over Hermione's other gifts, Draco was keen to lighten their mood. He remembered that he hadn't given Hermione her gift and he reached under the tree to reveal two beautifully wrapped presents.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she opened the first one, and as soon as she saw its contents she shook her head from side to side pushing the gift towards him in adamant refusal.

"I couldn't possibly" she said, pressing the Goblin-made tiara that had spent generations in his family back into his hands.

"You can and you will," Draco said sternly, "I wanted you to see that I was right when I said that it would suit you better than Astoria."

Hermione gushed.

"It should be worthy of its wearer," Draco insisted, "besides, I don't think it'll be passed on any further in my family once the truth about my loyalties comes out. Death-eaters won't be lining their daughter's up for me, and Merlin knows I've been foolish enough to make an enemy out of everyone else."

Hermione looked up in surprise at him and opened her mouth to say something, but he pressed the box back into her hands, telling her that it was hers now. Eager to stump her protests he reached for the other gift and placed it on top of the box. He explained in a rather flustered manner that he couldn't very well give her a hand me down as her only Christmas present. Tingling with anticipation, Draco watched as Hermione carefully handled the smaller box with intrigue. He held his breath, waiting for her reaction. Hermione's slender fingers splayed out in shock when she opened the box and it fell out of her grasp and rolled to the ground.

Draco reached for it and pulled out the glittering diamond ring.

"I had it made especially for you when I hadn't really given you one that night back at the safe house", he took her hand in his, and slid the elegant ring onto her finger, all the while it sparkled from the light of the fireplace.

"That's better" he said simply, closing the box and throwing it into the fire so that she couldn't remove the ring from her hand and put it back. The fire devoured the box hungrily, and after bounds and bounds of smoke went up into the chimney, it was reduced to nothing more than cinders.

"Thank you," she said softly, admiring the ring and the way it sat on her finger.

It suited her perfectly, but Draco couldn't help feeling that it paled in comparison to her own wild and natural beauty. Still, he felt glad at how enraptured with the ring she was and noticed that it took her a few more moments of admiring before she broke her gaze and looked back at him, beaming with joy.

The clock chimed midnight, and Draco and Hermione tore their eyes away from one another. It was late and he didn't want for them to stay awake much longer since both were in dire need of some rest. Draco hurriedly began laying out blankets and pillows on the floor arranging them into the makeshift bed he had grown accustomed to sleeping on. He had the odd sensation that he was being watched and saw in his periphery that Hermione was hovering beside him. Draco turned his head to look at her straight on and gave her a quizzical look, noticing that she seemed a little flustered.

"I heard Pansy gossiping with her friends earlier today when I was under the invisibility cloak with Harry. She was telling them how she ordered a house-elf into revealing everything it notices when it comes to sweep our fireplace." Hermione paused, clearly upset with Pansy's treatment of the elf.

Draco guessed that whatever the house-elf had admitted to Pansy it had probably done so while repeatedly injuring itself. It made him slightly uncomfortable too. Thanks to Hermione's near constant discussion of house-elf mistreatment he had found himself also sympathetic to their cause.

"She knows we don't sleep in the same bed," Hermione said slightly shyly, "I think it's a good idea if we start…"

Draco dropped the pillow he had been holding and stood with his mouth slightly agape. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and perked up his ears in disbelief. Slowly, his eyes drifted over Hermione and the provocative slip she was wearing.

"Only if you're sure," he managed to croak.

"I've never been surer of anything," Hermione lowered her voice, which now dripped with sweetness and a hint of seduction.

His body seemed to move of its own accord and he closed the space between them in the long strides, kicking aside the blankets and pillows along the way. Hermione gave a squeal of excitement as he flung her over his shoulder and made his way towards the bed. After placing her gently on top of the silky sheets, he took a moment to admire Hermione's beauty. He felt a wave of gratitude that she resembled herself and not Astoria. Unable to resist the urge to feel her close to him, Draco flung himself down next to her and brought his arms around her, drawing her in. She erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked her.

"Your face," she gasped, "you look like a little boy on Christmas morning."

"Think my face is funny do you, Granger? I'll show you funny…" and he brought his hands to her sides, tickling her mercilessly. He was relishing in her laugh and the look of joy on her face.

Hermione was roaring of laughter, kicking her legs into the air and trying unsuccessfully to escape his grasp. Flipping her body from side to side, she came crashing into his chest and he stopped abruptly with the tickling, suddenly aware of how closely pressed up against him she was.

She had stopped laughing and was now gasping for air, letting out an occasional sigh of relief. Before he knew it, her hands had wrapped themselves around the back of his neck and she was using his weight as an anchor to pull herself closer toward him and press her body against his.

"Don't do that," he growled.

A smile crept onto her face and she raised an eyebrow playfully. Shifting her hips slightly, she continued to wriggle up against him, relishing in his discomfort. It was agonising. Draco closed his eyes and brought a hand to settle against her waist.

"Granger…" he warned. "I'm not sure you realise…" His voice drifted off and she pressed into him with more vigour, running her hands through his hair.

"Realise what?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not sure you realise what you're doing to me," he finally croaked. "…I want you, Hermione"

His eyes flashed open and he stared at her hungrily. When she became still, Draco didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. He yearned for her and didn't care if she knew it.

Hermione maintained his gaze, and he watched her intently as a glint of desire flashed across her brown eyes. He didn't realise just how much he enjoyed seeing her in her natural state, as Hermione, and not as Astoria. Draco stayed painful still while she sidled her face next to his and pressed her mouth close to his ear, nipping at his earlobe playfully before whispering into it.

"I want you too, Draco…"

The sound of his name escaping her lips excited him beyond belief and he couldn't contain himself any longer. His body lurched forward and he launched his body over hers.

He felt her legs wrap instinctively around him and felt her tighten them around his waist, pulling him in eagerly. Her face was still positioned next to his ear and he could hear the heaviness of each gasp with alarming clarity.

A shiver went through him, and he buried his face in her neck inhaling the sweet scent he had gone so long without. Just a taste, he thought to himself. Just a taste and he would relent. His lips connected with her skin and his tongue soon followed. He leisurely

made his way down to her collarbone, tracing intricate patterns along it.

Hermione's gasps grew louder, and she was soon panting. Pressing himself even further against her, Draco slid a hand eagerly up her thigh. His other hand caressed the curve of her waist and slowly made to her chest. He pulled the material of her dress away to expose a breast and nestled it in his hand admiring how soft and supple it felt. Draco was entranced, he couldn't help when his thumb and forefinger came together to pinch her nipple. He watched on hungrily, mesmerised by the way it hardened. She gave another gasp and he quickly brought his mouth around it, swirling

his tongue around in a circular motion.

Suddenly he felt Hermione pushing against him and whispering, "Too fast! Draco, we're going too fast."

Draco quickly brought his face up and he found himself staring into two brown orbs which were wide with alarm. Hermione's face was marked with a mixture of pleasure and fear, and it made him quickly stifle his desires.

He pushed his body away from hers and lay down beside her watching his chest heaving up and down.

"I'm sorry," he said gingerly, "I got carried away."

"Don't be," she told him, "It's just that I've never…"

There was a nervous quality to her voice and it made Draco prop himself up onto his elbow and turn to her with concern.

"Never, never? But I thought that with Weasley and Krum-" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head and her curls bounced against the pillows, as though they too were refuting his question. They stole his attention temporarily, and he thought about how much he had missed her thick brown hair and the way her curls seemed to have a life of their own. He couldn't believe he'd ever found them unattractive and regretted thinking it was bushy as a boy. It was an entirely different story now. He felt perturbed when buried her face in her palms to hide her blush, and refused to bring her hands away from her face.

"Listen to me carefully. Granger, are you listening?"

Draco rested a hand on her shoulder and coaxed her to her side so that she was at least facing him, "If the time comes, and I'm stressing the word 'if',…. and you've decided that you want to…"

Draco paused searching his mind for a nicer way to say fuck but he quickly gave up knowing that she would read between the lines.

"…when you're _absolutely_ sure that you are ready, I'll be more than happy to oblige you. For now, I think maybe it's best if we just leave it be, and not take things any further before we do anything we might later regret. What do you say? Let's try to get some sleep… hmm?"

The last thing Draco wanted to do was pressure her. If he had learned anything tonight it was just how much he had come to like her. The feeling was stronger than anything he'd ever felt for another witch, and he didn't want to spoil his chances with her by asking for too much too soon. Besides, Draco thought, if or when the time came for more adventurous play, the waiting would make it all the more worthwhile.

"Can we still cuddle?" Hermione asked from behind her hands. Draco chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her towards him.

"Of course" he, said, while she lowered her hands and gave him a grateful smile.

He drank it in for a moment and then urged himself to do as he'd suggested, and try to get at least some sleep. Draco called for the lights to turn off and as he nestled his head into her hair breathing in her scent, he thought about just how much he loved making her happy.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When he opened his eyes the next morning to the sounds of water gushing from the bathroom, Draco remembered what an eventful night they had had. He reached out beside him, only to realise that Hermione had gone, and it was her making all the noise in the bathroom.

Draco groaned, realising that he had a full days worth of work to do and unfortunately it could not wait until after Christmas. Any time spent away from Hermione seemed to pass agonisingly slow, and he was not looking forward to another day without her. n his opinion, they had spent far too much time apart already.

"You're quite an early bird this morning," he called to her from the bed and brought himself to a sitting position before swinging his legs over the edge.

"I woke up feeling rather refreshed," she called out teasingly from inside the bathroom, "don't worry I'm almost done."

Draco picked up this morning's copy of the Daily Prophet and skimmed over the front page. It was littered with evidence of more mysterious deaths and more muggle-borns being locked away or simply disappearing. He clenched his jaw, thankful that Hermione was with him

and not Merlin knows where in danger's way. The unexpected reminder of the turmoil brewing outside of the safety of their room made Draco uneasy. He threw down the newspaper and strode towards the bathroom, eager to hug her and put his anxiety to rest.

Just as he approached the door, it swung open and Hermione bumped into him, no longer resembling herself. She'd already taken the polyjuice potion and Draco felt his heart sink a little. He had enjoyed the fact that Hermione had looked like herself last night, and he hadn't wanted her to change her appearance so quickly. Perhaps, soon, there would come a time when she would not have to look like Astoria any more, but for now, he understood the necessity of her disguise.

Hermione moved toward him suddenly. He was completely unprepared when she slid a hand up to brush his cheek and pulled his forehead down so that it pressed against hers.

"Good morning," she murmured closing her eyes letting her hand drift down his neck until it came to rest in the middle of his chest.

The warmth of her palm penetrated through the fabric of his shirt, stirring something inside him, something he had felt last night while they were wrapped in one another's embrace. Hermione nuzzled her nose against his, and he returned the gesture.

Draco felt the sudden absence of her breath against his face and at that moment he knew that she was preparing to kiss him.

Intoxicated by her scent, Draco's mind went dizzy with the suffocating need to ram his lips against hers and push her up against the nearest wall, but he controlled it. This could be no ordinary kiss, it had to be special, it had to convey all the feelings he was incapable of verbalising. He

wanted to see her, to burn the image of her face in his mind so that one day when their children asked him what it was like to have your last first kiss, he would tell them that it was like staring into the abyss of the universe with nothing to lose and everything

to gain.

Opening his eyes, hoping to meet Hermione's warm brown ones, he was met with Astoria's gaze instead. Draco took a step backwards disappointment flooding him. If felt wrong, it just felt so utterly wrong. Their first kiss wasn't meant to be this way. Hermione looked gutted, and Draco quickly spoke up quickly, not wanting her to misunderstand.

"No, Hermione, I'm sorry!" he said hurriedly, "I just think… I want our first kiss to be perfect. I want it to be with you, when you look like...yourself."

Her eyes lit up. She gave a shy nod to convey her understanding and Draco felt flooded with relief. Given their propensity for misunderstandings he had almost expected for this to finish in a shouting match. Hermione's reaction gave him hope, and he realised just how well suited they were for one another, and just how much they had learned from their previous mistakes.

Draco ran his hands through his hair nervously and gave her a sheepish smile and she returned it with a reassuring one of her own before her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall.

"Oh shoot! Is that the time? I'm running late!" she darted past him and began gathering her things and placing them into a pile.

"I'll see you later then? The Black Lake is frozen over, so we can go ice-skating this afternoon if you like?" Draco said as he watched her pick up the enormous pile and stagger momentarily under the weight.

"Sure! I'll meet you down at the lake after you're done with your work," she called out over her shoulder before speeding hastily through the door.

Draco chuckled to himself, before heading into the steaming bathroom to prepare himself for the long day ahead of him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A sudden gust of wind made the tiny hairs on his harms prick up. Draco was happy to finally leave the stuffiness of the castle and he relished the feeling of the cool breeze against his face. His skates dangled over the back of his shoulder tied together by their laces and looped around a single finger. The blades clanked against one another interrupting the Christmas carol he was whistling merrily as he trudged through the snow. Draco was headed towards the lake and as he approached the banks he looked up from the snow infant of him and searched for Hermione. Just as he arrived a the edge of the frozen lake he spotted her twirling in circles on the glassy surface.

It twinkled delicately under the faint rays of sunlight, which

came from a nearly setting sun; the scene was breathtaking.

He sat down to pull his boots off and begin lacing his ice-skates up, all the while admiring the grace with which she moved across the ice. Draco stood up and the instant he did she spotted him. Her face broke into a grin and she began waving eagerly beckoning

him to come and join her. He would, just as soon as he finished memorising every detail of their surroundings because he wanted to remember this moment forever. Draco scrunched his eyes closed and burned the image of Hermione skating in circles into his mind.

When he finally opened his eyes something unusual caught his attention. On the other side of the lake, he saw a cloaked figure emerge from the thicket of trees and slowly lift an arm. The tip of a wand protruded from their sleeve and the world begin to move in agonisingly slow motion. Draco's eyes flitted back to look at Hermione while his stomach lurched and his breathing stopped…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Author's note: The bad news is that the next chapter has been 3/4ths written but I've been slow in finishing it due to some negative feedback I've received, so my inspiration has hit a bit of a brick wall. :( If anyone has any advice on how they deal with criticism, I'd really appreciate it! The good news is that I've finished my physical-med & rehabilitation exam and essentially I have the weekend free to write, so I'm going to lock myself away and just keeping slamming away at the keyboard until I come up with something at least somewhat coherent. Fingers crossed!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**


	9. The Ice

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is long overdue, but I've had trouble with the formatting, every time I uploaded the document everything I had written was interspersed with all these random mumbo-jumbo words. Never-mind, all is well! Enjoy!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Draco had told her to meet him at the Black Lake after she finished with her study and after she'd run all the errands.  
Unfortunately, Hermione hadn't thought to bring her skates. Not that they'd do much good on Astoria's larger feet, but she still missed the comfort of having skates that had been worn in properly. She gave an absent-minded sigh before easily transfiguring her shoes into ice-skates and before long, she was sliding across the ice and skating away from the shoreline. It took her a few moments of wobbling around until she regained her balance and became more steady on her feet and before long she was gliding easily along the ice.

There were only a small number of students on the lake further away and she was grateful that she almost had the lake to herself before throngs of students came to take advantage of the ice as well. Everything was so beautiful.  
Even the grindylow who peered up at her from under the ice gnashing its teeth angrily made her smile. Nothing could spoil her mood.  
She wondered how the mer-people kept warm in the winter, without fire and the ability to do magic and she made a note to read about it later as she skated in circles. Hermione peered down to admire the way the thick ice was glinting and gleaming beneath her.

There was something so satisfying about skating on ice that no one else had yet skated on.  
She lifted her head instinctively and noticed that Draco had arrived at the shore and was lacing up his skates, watching her. She gave him an excited wave as he took to the ice and expertly skated in circles to get a feel for it.  
The air was crisp and made her breath came out in thick fog which rose slowly and dispersed. It was a thing of beauty; it was so damn perfect, and so was he.  
Eager to greet him, Hermione skated towards the shore, but her stomach dropped when she saw him waving his arms. Draco was looking from her to a puddle of melted ice that had not been there before. He roared a deafening "NO!" and her heart stopped, but it was too late.

Her skates had already slid over the patch and her eyes widened in fear in the brief second before the thin ice crackled beautifully and swallowed her whole. Every fiber of her being was screaming in protest, the water was so cold that it felt as though it was burning her. She could hardly breathe, the air in her lungs had been knocked out of her the minute she was submerged.  
It was agony  
Her mind seemed to be working slower than normal under the influence of the cold, and it took her a moment to concentrate. She needed air, she needed to swim up.

Hermione looked up towards the ice and saw that it had magically resealed above her; there was no evidence of the hole she had fallen through. Terror-stricken, Hermione scraped her frozen fingers against the ice desperately. Her nails ripped in protest but she could hardly feel the pain. When that didn't work she tried frantically to hit it but the water slowed the force of her movements.  
She needed air...

Her lungs were begging for it and so was her mind.

Thrashing and suffocating, she fought against her icy captor but quickly realised that it was futile and that she was soon going to drown. There was absolutely nothing left that she could do. If she had her wand with her at least then she'd stand a chance.

Hermione closed her eyes and pictured Draco's face pressed up against hers just at it had been moments earlier in the library. She shouldn't have cared who was watching, she should have gone ahead and kissed him. At least then, she thought to herself, she could die happy.  
She focused on his grey eyes and how they softened every time he looked at her, and how soft his lips looked and how all she wanted was to be able to kiss him.  
Just once.

The first thing Hermione felt, was the cold ice under her back, and the next thing was a soft pair of lips breathing the life back into her. The air was warm, too warm. It felt like fire in her lungs and it battled against the softness of the water that had already made its home there. She felt something soft and warm press against her lips and another gust of warm air fill her lungs.

Suddenly she was retching and coughing, and colder than she had ever been before him her entire life. Hermione finally opened her eyes. Everything was far too bright. It hurt to look, it even hurt to breathe. Hermione let her lids fall closed wanting to return to the comfort of the darkness. Then she felt two sturdy arms wrap around her chest and a mouth against her ear whispering…whispering… Draco Malfoy whispering, "Breathe, just breathe, come on Hermione, just breathe… please.

She gulped in the sweet air she had been denied and let her eyes flutter open and focus on Draco who was wiping her face frantically.

"Hermione? Thank Merlin" he heaved a sigh of relief and looked up to the sky, before grabbing her face and fixing her with is intent gaze "Listen to me, Granger. Are you listening? Don't ever do that again. Understand?"  
Draco pulled her closer into his chest rocking her back and forth, "You scared the life out of me Granger. I thought- I thought…."

Hermione was shivering furiously, she couldn't feel her body, but she knew it was there. It still hurt to breathe and her skin was burning from the cold. All she wanted to do was sleep, but her need to console Draco was greater. He must have given her mouth to mouth, he'd saved her life, but he still looked terrified. She wanted to pacify him, to make him laugh…  
"I h-had to g-g-get that kiss from you somehow" Hermione managed to say through her chattering teeth. It was enough to exhaust her, and she closed her eyes, burying her head into Draco's lap. She'd said what she wanted now it was time for was what she needed.

Hermione's thoughts dissipated as she drifted out of conscious, barely aware of the shouting that was going on around her. When she opened her eyes again she felt two strong arms beneath her and her body floating above the ground. Harry was running beside her in nothing but a jumper and jeans because it now lay flung over Hermione's shivering body where it wasn't doing much good because she was still feeling cold.

Harry was talking with Draco heatedly, telling him repeatedly that Madam Pomfrey had gone on leave and that he'd take Hermione back to the Gryffindor common rooms to get warm. She felt Draco's voice rumbling in his chest as he flat out refused, not bothering to explain what Hermione already knew but Harry was having trouble understanding: why would Astoria Greengrass be in Gryffindor tower...

She was no longer able to feel the study hands that held her and the numbness engulfed her. Her entire body was now shaking violently and Harry's shouting was hurting her head. She closed her eyes feeling another wave of exhaustion come over her.

The next time she opened them she was lying on the floor of her and Draco's room and Harry was nowhere in sight. The heat from the fire was doing little to warm her and Draco was grasping her shoulders and shaking her.  
"Hermione, what do I do?" he looked beside himself as she let out a moan of discomfort, "I don't know any warming spells that won't burn you into a pile of phoenix ashes.

"Y-y-your body," Hermione managed to say while her teeth chattering of their own volition, "m-m-muggles d-d-do it to c-c-counter hypo-hypo… -hypothermia"  
Through heavy-lidded eyes, she watched as Draco ripped away his robes until he was standing in only his briefs, and he knelt down beside her hovering his hands hesitantly above the collar of her shirt. If she weren't so darn cold she would smile at how honorable he was. Hermione managed to nod her head in encouragement, but she wasn't sure that he had noticed from all the involuntary shaking she was doing, so she made herself give him a verbal go ahead.

"It's okay," she said, "h-h-hurry"

"Hermione, surely..."  
"This-s-s... is.. n-n-no time... for... ch-ch-chivalry, M-M-Malfoy"  
"At her insistence Draco tugged at her robes, ripping them hastily from her body and tossing them aside. Even in her current state, Hermione was flooded with relief that she'd chosen that morning to wear more of the sexy lingerie instead of her customary white cotton briefs. Profoundly aware of how silly her reasoning was, she closed her eyes.  
Suddenly she felt a burning pressure against her skin as Draco lay on top of her and she opened her eyes meeting his intense gray eyes. They were filled with worry, and Hermione noticed how close his face hovered above hers as he lay above her propped up on his elbows. The warmth of his skin seeped into hers and she felt instantly more at ease, but her body was still shivering.

"Let go," she told him.

"I'll crush you," Draco said while peering into her eyes, "I'm too heavy"  
"You won't," she told him, "It'll stop me from shaking so much."  
"Reluctantly, he lowered himself onto her and Hermione felt his entire weight pin her to the ground. The feeling of him on top of her gave her a sense of comfort and she closed her eyes, waiting for her shivering to die down and for her body temperature to return to normal.

She felt Draco shifting on top of her and soon after she felt a blanket drape over them managing to cover both bodies and Hermione's cold feet.

"I thought I'd lost you," Draco said quietly after Hermione had finally stopped shaking. She shifted beneath him uncomfortably, and he quickly moved off of her and positioned himself next to her instead, but still close enough so that she could feel his warmth.

"You won't get rid of me that easily" Hermione murmured while her eyes remained closed, "I'm not going anywhere."

She could feel Draco laughing next to her and the soft pressure of his lips against her forehead.

"Good," he told her, "I've only just found you. I can't lose you just yet"

The floor felt hard against her back and Hermione wriggled trying to accustom her body to the firmness.

"The floor is really hard. I'm sorry you had to sleep down here for so long" she frowned and a tiny crease formed between her brows.

The warmth had returned to her and she found herself significantly more capable of making coherent sentences without having her teeth chatter of their own volition.

"Don't worry about me. I'll move you to the bed, shall I?" Draco asked, and Hermione nodded in response.

Hermione felt herself being lifted into the air and placed gently onto the mattress which continued to bounce as Draco lay down beside her. She felt him cradle her in his arms and in their safety Hermione felt a warmth sweep over her; she finally allowed herself to drift into a soft slumber and get the rest she so desperately needed.

When Hermione woke the next day, she noticed that their room was oddly louder than usual. People were trying to speak in hushed tones, but the angry whispers kept getting louder and louder until someone eventually said "hush!".

Hermione perked her ears up and tried to hear what was being said.

"How did you even get in here Potter?" it was Draco's voice and Hermione noticed how irritable it sounded.

"When you slammed the door of the Slytherin common rooms behind you last night, I went up to get my invisibility cloak and told Ginny and Ron and Neville what had happened.

"He was worried about Hermione," Ginny chimed in defensively, "We all were."

"We waited in front of the common room, hidden under the cloak until another Slytherin student arrived and then followed them in."

"It wasn't until we saw Crabbe and Pansy go behind the mermaid portrait that we realised that you were also staying in your own private room," Harry said.

"I still don't understand why she looks normal," Neville's voice piped up, " Isn't she meant to look like, Astoria?"

"Neville, if you had any sense you'd know she has to drink the polyjuice potion to change her appearance," Ginny said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"That's a bit risky. Isn't it, Malfoy?"

"I couldn't very well make her drink it while she was asleep could I?" Draco snapped, "It's powerful, but the effects wear off eventually…"

"Don't get smart with me, Malfoy. I'm not the one who made her go skating over thin ice" Ron said.

"Come on, Ron. He already told us that he saw a cloaked figure magically thin the ice beneath her" Harry said quietly, "I was skating there as well with Ginny, we both checked the thickness before we skated on there and it was sturdy"

"Yeah, Ron. That's a bit harsh, especially considering he saved her and all..."

"Yeah alright. Thanks for not letting her drown. " Ron grumbled at Draco, "You're still a ferret though"

"Yeah? You're still a Weasel" Draco shot back, but it was light-hearted

Hermione heard both boys chortling and a collective tension lift from the room. She didn't have to look up from the bed to know that Ron had extended his had to Draco and that he shook it. She knew her friends and Draco well.

A knock arrived at the door, and Hermione thought that this would be a good time to stir. She shifted into a sitting position and took a bleary-eyed look at her surroundings.

Her friends were scattered around the room and were standing and sitting in various positions, not yet aware that she was awake. They were busy talking amongst themselves and keenly waiting to see who was at the door.

"Another Gryffindor, most likely," Ron said smugly, enjoying how uncomfortable Draco was at having so many strange people poking around his things. Draco just stood there uncomfortably in the center of their room, running his hand through hair and Hermione noticed that Harry was also tousling his own.

Hermione watched as Ginny opened the door to let in the newcomer. It was Blaise, who had raised his eyebrows in shock at seeing all of Hermione's friends and entered holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Am I in the right place or did I suddenly apparatus into Gryffindor tower" he joked, walking over to Hermione and placing the flowers on the table next to her bed, "these are for you?" he said gently, adding "I hope you're feeling better"

Everyone turned suddenly to face her and she heard a mixture of 'hello's' and people calling out her name happily. Hermione sat up straighter and brushed her curls out of her face, managing a feeble smile. She greeted her friends, but her voice felt hoarse. They didn't have to go to all the trouble of visiting her, she insisted, but she was happy that she could finally see them.

Her eyes wandered over the cheerful faces, and when they finally met Draco's she tried to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully.

"You're wearing them?" she asked, noticing that he was wearing the matching green set of elf-pajamas she had gifted him, and she knew that he had only done it to make her happy.

"Bet you're feeling pretty stupid now" she heard Ron whisper and nudge him jokingly.

"Shut up Weasley" the corner of Draco's lip twitched as he tried to hide a smile.

Their exchanged warmed Hermione's heart and she was happy to see how much of an effort he was making with her friends. She was sure that it was for her benefit more than anything else, but she couldn't help noticing how at ease the two Slytherin's looked among her Gryffindor friends.

The thought of her and Draco in matching sets made her inexplicably cheerful. She knew how much he hated them and that she probably would not get another chance.

Eager to join her friends Hermione lifted herself out of bed, despite their many protests, and insisted that she wanted to change into her matching set of pajamas as well.

As she made her way to the bathroom slowly, she caught Ron by the elbow and pulled him aside to where no one would overhear them. She apologized profusely for the way she had behaved toward him and for attempting to lead him on.

Look, Hermione. It's okay. Don't worry about it, really. I treated you horribly. And I know there's nothing between us and that we'll always care for each other as friends. It was never going to work. With Lavender, it's different. I guess she has a way of making me feel really special. You know?"

Hermione did know. She had someone who made her feel that way as well. She couldn't help feeling that he was letting her off the hook rather easy and that her near-death experience might have something to do with it, but she didn't care. She'd take it. Forgiveness was forgiveness in her books, and all that mattered now was that it was behind them and that Ron was finally at ease with her again. Giving Ron a friendly squeeze on the shoulder, she made her way into the bathroom and changed into the pajamas.

She emerged moments later, and to her friends, great amusement settled herself next to Draco.

Someone had managed to procure butter beers from the kitchens and they spent the remainder of the morning laughing and joking happily next to the fireplace. Blaise was deep in conversation with Ron and they were arguing about which quidditch team would make it to this year final, Ron's favorite- the Chudley Cannons- or Blaise's pick -the Wimborne Wasps. Neville was listening to them argue and was struggling to keep up, his head whipped from one boy to another. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if to ask a question and then wanting to ask another one as soon as he heard a new piece of information.

It made Hermione laugh and she felt Draco's fingers wrap protectively around her waist.

"You look like a Christmas tree in those pajamas," she told him.

"I'm only wearing them until you feel better"

"Well, in that case, I think I'm coming down with something..."

Ginny was snuggled against Harry and she was watching Hermione and Draco laugh.

"Smile you two!" she said as she brought wizarding polaroid camera up to her eyes and aimed the lense at them. She peered through the window and as she pushed down her finger, Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her into his laugh where she erupted into a fit of giggles. The photo spat out of the camera suddenly, and Ginny waved it around in the air waiting for it to process.

Aside from the photos of Narcissi and Lucius Malfoy that she had used for Draco's locket, Hermione had little experience with magical photographs and watched in fascination as Ginny handed it to her.

Hermione was standing next to the chair and smiling sweetly at the camera while Draco sat with a smirk on his face. They booth looked ridiculous in this matching pajamas and Hermione watched the photograph in amusement, seeing the exact moment Draco had snaked his arm around her and smiled sheepishly while she fell into his lap laughing.

Draco's chin rested over her shoulder and he wrapped two arms around her whispering softly against her ear, "We look good together".

"We look happy" she nodded.

They did look incredibly happy, and Hermione was thankful that Ginny had captured this memory perfectly. She wanted to remember this day for the rest of her life, the day that they had all come together.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking at Ginny directly but intending it for all of her friends.

""Harry says we should make as many memories while… while we're still young" Ginny said.

Hermione noticed how Ginny had hesitated and how similar her sentiment sounded to the one Harry had made clear back in the Three-Broomsticks a number of days ago. She remembered very clearly how had said the end was fast approaching and how they should enjoy every moment of happiness while they still could. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she brushed them away quickly before anyone could notice, but she wasn't fast enough for Draco. He gave her a discreet squeeze around the waist and she let herself sink back into him.

The uncertainty of what lay in wait for all of them made her skin crawl but nevertheless she was determined to enjoy every bit of happiness she could, starting with Draco...

As their friends slowly left in pairs under the invisibility cloak she said her goodbyes knowing sadly that tomorrow when she was under the disguise of the polyjuice potion she would not be able to speak to them openly.

It had been a good morning and she was glad that they had risked the visit. Already, she was feeling much more energetic than she would have by spending the day in bed.

Blaise was the last to leave and he gave them both a big smile and admitted sheepishly how much he had enjoyed himself before quickly adding that he hoped Hermione was feeling much better. She confirmed that she was feeling fine, and the door closed behind him with a definite click.

"Alone together, at last, Hermione spun around to face Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her.

"Ready for your proper kiss?" she asked him./span/p

"But he was to busy already pressing his lips against hers to answer.

Having only left to grab something to eat, Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the day locked away in their room. They barely left their bed and had become an indistinguishable tangle of arms and limbs that had no beginning and no end.

The first time he had kissed her it had been soft and warm and she had readily melted into it.

Having spent the morning doing very little else, Hermione had begun to differentiate the types of kisses and she now tasted the longing on his lips. When they finally broke apart Draco turned to his side and brushed a curl away from her face and twisted it around his finger. She loved when he played with her hair and the way he seemed to sometimes play with it unintentionally when he was lost in thought.

They lay nose to nose simply staring at one another but the way he watched her unnerved Hermione. It was as though he'd never seen her before and was trying to remember every tiny detail on her face, every little freckle, crease and scar. A battle was happening inside her mind and she couldn't decide whether she felt self-conscious or admired, regardless, she did not want him to stop.

Hermione had never been looked at that way before and she was quickly made aware of the intensity of it and the way it screamed of desire and adoration and curiosity…

She was confused, not because of Draco but because such a stare would otherwise have made her feel naked and bare but this one didn't.

It made her feel safe... He made her feel safe.

She felt as though she would never be harmed as long as she was with him. Soft fingertips brushed against her collar bone and slid up the singlet strap that had previously slipped down her shoulder and had been dangling mid-way down her arm. She noticed how his fingers lingered on her shoulder and caressed the small scrapes and bruises she had acquired from her unintentional dip in the lake. His touch felt like feathers against her skin.

Slowly, he lowered his face to her shoulder and brought his lips down to let them graze against the scrapes gently. His breath tickled against her skin as he whispered against it.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you"

Hermione closed her eyes and let him rest his head on top of her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair thinking about how close they had come to losing one another, and a shiver ran up her spine. It would feel empty and darker than the Black Lake had, and the notion terrified her.

Hermione could not imagine life without him now; Draco had somehow made it to the top of her list of priorities and she wondered what she would not do, just to be with him. She found herself reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere and that he had nothing to worry about.

It seemed to settle him and in the darkness, his lips found hers again and pressed against hers. He sucked on her lower lip gently and pried open her mouth quickly slipping in his tongue and messaging hers. It felt warm and inviting and she was afraid that it would consume her and that they might go too far..

Hermione allowed herself one more minute of unbridled desire before she planned on telling him it was enough for tonight and that it was time for bed.

But the kiss deepened and for a few moments longer and she let herself get lost in it.

After all, it was difficult to resist a bad boy who's also a good man...

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Author's Note: Okay, so things are progressing with Draco and Hermione, and quite honestly I'm thrilled. Those two are WELL overdue for some tongue dueling. I'm trying to get an idea of whether or not the interchanging perspectives each chapter is well received or not. Would you prefer it if the story was written from one person's perspective, or are you happy with both points of view?**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**


	10. The New-Found Friendship

**Author's Note: Just a brief warning that this chapter focuses on Draco's developing friendships and has very little mention of Hermoine. If you're not interested and only keen on seeing how Hermione and Draco's relationship develops after the kiss, I'll give you a head's up in the Author's note of the chapter. Although I already mentioned that this would be a slow burn story, I know that their relationship is slow to develop physically, all I can say is that I can promise some progress in the following few chapters!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco sauntered through the large double doors of the castle feeling exceptionally cheerful that he'd had such a productive day. This morning alone he had managed to take extensive notes in Ancient Runes for Hermione to look over later that afternoon. She'd been adamant about keeping up with 7th-year studies as well as managing all of Astoria's subjects, and each time he'd present her with a pile of his notes she'd beam at him. He balled his hand into a fist before stretching out his fingers in order to alleviate the cramps he was suffering from all the writing. Frankly, he didn't mind the discomfort all that much. It was of little consequence as long as he could see Hermione smile...

He's been walking through the grounds completely lost in thought and hadn't realized just how quickly he'd arrived at the quidditch pitch. Draco came to a halt at the edge of the pitch and searched the skies for a mop of red hair or an equally untidy scruff of black hair and his eyes landed on two figures on brooms floating next to a set of goal posts. Harry seemed to be motioning animatedly with his hands and Ron was scratching his head guard uncomfortably. Draco never understood why he wore the blasted thing if it made him itch like crazy. Little bunches of red hair stuck out from under it in all manner of direction making him look as though he'd just been struck by lightning. Draco watched on with interest and Ron clutched his broom handle with determination and made a very wobbly mid-air flip. He was attempting to do the Ludo-Lunge, a difficult move Ludo Bagman was famous for in his early years of quidditch. Draco had spent most of his Summer in 3rd year trying to perfect the move and had finally gotten the hang of it after Blaise had shown him a trick he'd stumbled upon in an old Quidditch manual of his fathers.

Mr Zabini had played alongside Bagman in the Wimbourne Wasp team but had suffered an injury to his arm that cut his career short just before he reached his peak. His arm had never been the same after that and he often complained of stiffness in his wrist. Draco noticed how the pain never stopped the old bastard from roughing his son up. The occasional backhand across the head was not an uncommon sight in the Zabini household. From what Draco had seen, he was a bad-tempered man incapable of coming to terms with his forced retirement and he often took out his frustrations on his son. He certainly wasn't above quite literally kicking Blaise when he was down.

It was part of the reason why Blaise had spent so much time at Malfoy Manor and why they'd gotten so good at quidditch. Both boys had taken up the sport in an attempt to gain their fathers' approval, although Draco always suspected Blaise had a harder time with the expectations than he did. At least his father had a no tolerance policy when it came to using dark magic on his family, which was more than Draco could say for Blaise's father.

Even though Mr Zabini had been more famous for his exceptionally good looks, something he had passed on to his son, he was also a good flier and took it upon himself to remind Blaise of it at every opportunity. It seemed that no matter what his son tried, it was never good enough. Draco had even offered to give up his position as team captain so that Blaise would have to take another beating, but his friend had flat out refused. He'd told him that he'd probably get pummeled anyway and that Draco had put more hours into training anyway, so he deserved the title.

Draco broke out of his reverie and shook his head when Ron fumbled with the move again. Swallowing back his hesitation, he brought his fingers to his lips and blew hard emitting a loud whistle which echoed throughout the pitch and catching the Gryffindor's attention.

Harry and Ron looked down towards him as he waved them over. For a moment they looked between one another and exchanged a few words before swerving their brooms and flying in Draco's direction.

Harry landed softly a safe distance from him, while Ron hovered on his broom beside Harry. Draco let out a small breath, he really didn't think he'd be in this situation when he woke up this morning.

Draco took a few steps forward until they were close enough to exchange words, noting how Ron shifter his grip on his broom handed apprehensively while Harry simply pushed his glasses further up his nose.

There was no use beating around the bush and wasting time on pleasantries, it would be far simpler to just spit it out.

He cleared his throat, "Potter, Weasley," he greeted them as warmly as he could manage, "I need your notes."

It took him every ounce of strength not to tell Ron to shut his gaping mouth but he knew it wouldn't help his cause. If he wanted the notes for Hermione, he'd have to put aside his differences and try to at least be civil.

Ron had an incredulous look on his face while Harry was looking Draco up and down unperturbed.

"You're joking," Ron scoffed at him, "Harry I think he's gone mental" he turned to Harry shaking his head and throwing Draco a look of shock.

"It's not for me, Weasley. Hermione wants to keep up with her studies, and since both of you are taking Arithmancy and I'm not, I thought you could give me your notes."

Ron's eyes darted to Draco momentary before he spoke to Harry.

"I told you spending all that time with him would make her go loopy" Ron muttered, "Honestly, anyone else would jump at the chance to get out of NEWTS..."

Harry laughed at Ron's comment before turning to Draco and nodding, "Alright then, we'll get them to you later tonight after we've finished with practice"

Ron eyed Draco suspiciously before nudging Harry in the ribs, "How do we know it's not just an excuse so that he could come down here and spy on us?"

Draco smirked at the notion that he'd need to spy on their quidditch practice in order to gain an upper hand. By this point, he couldn't contain himself any longer and poked fun at Ron's ridiculous misgiving.

"Weasley, watching you do the Ludo-Lunge is about as interesting as taking care of a flobberworm," Draco remarked, "Honestly if you were going any slower you'd be going backward."

Ron's face turned a bright red, making his freckles had to spot as they'd become camouflaged in the sudden rush of blood to his head.

Told you he was spying on us," he grumbled in Harry's direction and then quickly turning his nose up at Draco, "Why don't you show us how it's done then since you know so much about it. Go on!"

For a moment Draco thought about telling him that he wouldn't stoop to sharing his moves with Weasley but he quickly decided that it would most likely make them less compliant in handing over their Arithmancy notes.

"Alright then," he said indignantly, "hand over your broom"

Ron shook his head adamantly, "you're dreaming, I'm not giving you my broom!"

Harry stepped towards Draco in an assured manner and offered the hilt of his Firebolt to him.

"Here, use mine," he said quietly.

"Thanks," Draco nodded, unsure of what else to say. He gave the broom a once over and noticed how in the short time that Harry had owned the broom it had already acquired a number of scratches and dints but the twigs were neatly pruned and the handle had been polished with great care.

He nodded in approval and passed the broom into his left hand before mounting it then kicking off of the ground expertly. Tilting the broom upward he soared a little higher into the air and admired how receptive the broom was to his slight tugs. It was an exquisite broom and Draco now understood why it was deemed the fastest in the world.

"She moves beautifully!" He called down to Harry in approval, "I notice that you're using Pidmingle's Pruners to keep it in shape? I use ordinary muggle wood polish on mine, but I think I'll switch to what you're using after this."

"I thought you'd just ask Daddy to buy you a Firebolt of your own, Malfoy," Ron grumbled looking down at his own broom in disappointment.

"My Father's dead Weasley..."

Ron looked taken aback by his blunder and Draco was stunned to find that he looked slightly regretful at his comment. It became obvious to Draco that Ron clearly sensed he had overstepped a boundary.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot"

Draco peered at Weasley curiously for a moment trying to determine what had brought on this act of remorse. The boys had never felt any sense of regret for their comments toward Draco and this new found compassion toward him made Draco realize that perhaps they weren't so unlike after all. For a brief moment, he let himself imagine how difficult it must be having a best friend who had all the money in the world at his disposal while his family struggled to get by. The Weasley's were a family of nine and they didn't have it easy. For a moment he felt a twinge of pity for the boy he had mocked mercilessly in his you and he stole a glance at Ron's battered old Cleansweep. He wondered if everything Ron owned was a hand me down from his older brothers and how even his sister most likely got the occasional new item if only because she was a girl and couldn't be expected to wear her brother's robes.

"It's not about the broom, Weasley, it's about the skill. Even the best broom in the world would be no more than a bunch of twigs in the hands of an unskilled flier"

Ron seemed to perk up at his comment and gripped his own broom with newfound appreciation. It was difficult for Draco to keep his face stoic and stop the smile from spreading.

"Go on then. Show us the move" he called over to Draco. There was a determined concentration in Ron's eyes and he watched Draco carefully.

"It's all in the speed!" Draco shouted to Ron from the fair distance he's put between them to execute the move.

"You have to shift your hands to the edge of the handle when you lean forward and then pull them back to their original position just as fast if you want to get it right!"

Ron nodded while he watched Draco carefully demonstrate the simple sequence of hand positions.

"It's easier than it looks. Watch!"

Draco sped ahead and leaned forward while simultaneously shifting his grip just as he'd described. The broom lurched forward and did a perfect mid-air tumble stopping just inches from the hilt of the other broom making Ron lurch backward defensively.

"Alright, I'll give it a go," Ron said as he regained his balance. He tried to mimic Draco's movements but forgot to shift his hand fast enough, making the move slightly less graceful than Draco's.

"Almost there, Weasley. Try again" Draco nodded in encouragement. He didn't know what had come over him, nor did he care. Flying with Weasley took his mind off of the piles of school work that were waiting for him on his desk, and although he'd hate to admit it out loud it was actually proving to be quite a lot of fun.

Ron flew away from Draco leaving a fair amount of distance between them so that he could try the move again. Speeding forwards, he ducked and shifted his hands confidently making a beautiful loop in the air.

"Blimey!" He said, taking a deep breath and blinking in astonishment.

"That was amazing Ron!" Harry called up to them from the ground clapping his hands jovially.

Draco grinned and ran a hand through his blond hair out of habit more than anything else.

"That was pretty near perfect" he admitted.

"Yeah, well... Thanks..." Ron said awkwardly.

He swung his legs back and forth through the air and readjusted his headgear while watching Draco with curiosity.

"Do you know how to do the Double-Back?" he asked suddenly. The comment took Draco by surprise as he'd expected that Ron would have flown down to Harry and go back to ignoring him.

"Not as well as Blaise" Draco shook his head modestly. It suddenly occurred to him that he'd seen Blaise heading to the dungeons after class and that he probably wasn't up to much.

"Wait here," he told Ron sternly, "I'll just go and fetch him"

With determination, Draco sped down towards Harry and jumped from the broom hurriedly before handing it to him.

"I'll be back in a moment," he told Harry and started sprinting towards the castle.

In a matter of minutes, he had burst into the Slytherin common rooms, grabbed his own broom and Blaise's in one hand and his protesting friend by the scruff of his shirt collar in the other. Students watched on in confusion as he marched out of the door with his friend in tow.

He used the time it took to walk to the pitch to convince Blaise to show Ron and Harry how to do the Double Backflip, expecting his friend to flat out refuse. Instead, Blaise shot Draco a curious look and shook his head in bemusement. Draco should have known that Blaise didn't need much convincing when it came to flying or showing off his moves.

His friend did, however, point out the disadvantage of showing other team players the moves it had taken them weeks if not months to master.

"What happens when they start using our own moves against us in a game?" He'd told Draco.

When they finally made it to the edge of the field Draco noticed that Ron and Harry were simultaneously practicing the move he'd revealed to be the trick to mastering the Ludo Lunge. Harry made perfect circles in the air while Ron's loop's were still marked with an occasionally wobble at the end.

"You're gripping the handle too tight!" Blaise cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted up to Ron fussily.

Draco was surprised at his friend's sudden enthusiasm to offer his guidance and could not help showing it in the incredulous look he sent Blaise.

"What?" Blaise countered, "You're the one who was so keen on helping him in the first place" he huffed indignantly and shook his head in disbelief as Ron tried again. "Besides, look at him! He's practically butchering the move..."

Blaise swung his legs over his broom and soared up to meet Harry and Ron, coming to an abrupt stop next to the latter. The two Gryffindor boys floated in the air listening carefully to Blaise as he talked animatedly and used his free hand to map out the movement in the air.

Harry and Ron were following his instructions carefully and nodding. Together they speed through the air before making unsteady backflips in the air leading Harry to shift a few feet to the right and Ron hanging off of his broom with one hand.

Draco watched in amusement as Harry helped his friend back onto his broom. Blaise was calling out for their attention and he quickly demonstrated the move and shouted orders back at duo while still turning. He spun his broom around to face the duo and crossed his arms in expectation, maintaining his balance with ease.

After a number of failed attempts, they had both gotten the hang of it, and Draco watched as Blaise lifted one hand to slap Ron over the back while chuckling. He motioned to Draco to join them and without a second thought he positioned his broom beneath him, kicked off from the ground and sped towards the three of them.

"I think they've gotten the hang of it" Blaise grinned while looking from Ron to Harry.

Ron was looking rather pleased with himself and Harry was grinning back at Blaise appreciatively.

"Did your father teach you how to do that?" Harry asked Blaise who looked offended at the notion.

"That old git? He hasn't held a broom in his hands in years" he laughed, "I don't think he'd even be able to see the hilt from over his stomach"

Ron chuckled in good nature but Harry looked slightly uncomfortable.

"If you girls are done with gossiping, then perhaps we could try our hands at some real flying" Draco looked between the three of them with the hint of a smile on his face.

"You're on!"

After a solid hour of flying the sun had finally begun to set making it quite impossible to continue. The boys touched down chatting amongst themselves jovially before calling up to Harry who was still soaring above them determined to get another few minutes of flying in.

"We were going to grab some butter-beer and chat up Madam Rosmerta," Ron said offhandedly to the two Slytherins, "Don't suppose you two would want to come?"

Draco and Blaise looked between each other before Draco nodded.

"We haven't got anything else planned" he shrugged.

"What do you mean by 'chat up Madam Rosmerta" Blaise grinned slyly at Weasley.

Ron positioned his arms above his head, stretching out his sore muscles and it made his pale stomach peek out from under his too small quidditch robes

"You know..." he winked at Blaise knowingly, "Give her a bit of the old Weasley charm."

"Come off it" Blaise snorted, "You're about as Charming as a Blast-ended-Skrewt, Weasley."

"You haven't seen my moves yet" Ron shoved Blaise in the arm lightheartedly, "I've got 'The Modern Wizard's Manual' on my side. It's brilliant."

Blaise laughed, "that stuff's rubbish. I'll show you how it's done" he gave Ron a knowing wink and a bit of a light shove back. The Gryffindor tried to mimic Zabinis confidence but couldn't entirely conceal the hopeful look on his face.

Blaise had gained quite a reputation over the years and Draco had once overheard a group of giggling girls refer to his friend as the Italian Stallion. He was sure the rumors had spread throughout the Gryffindor common rooms as well since Blaise had once revealed to Draco that he had a fondness for Gryffindor girls.

His exact words had been "I can't help myself, mate. I've got a penchant for taming lionesses".

Draco turned away from the pair and scoffed as he overheard Ron protest that he really didn't need that much help at all and that his moves were actually rather good.

"Potter!" Draco called out into the darkness, "Want to watch Weasley and Zabini make fools out of themselves with Madam Rosmerta?"

He hoped he hadn't come across as hopeful as Ron had been moments earlier, but he'd been thoroughly enjoying the time they'd spent flying together. A sudden gust of wind made him shut his eyes to stop them from watering and when he opened them again he noticed that Harry had landed next to him and had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah, alright then" he tousled his back hair and lowered his voice so that only Draco could hear, "I gave up on her months ago but it might be a laugh watching these two idiots make a blunder of it" he admitted.

Draco let out a chuckle, "I wouldn't be so sure about Blaise. He has a talent for that sort of thing."

"Is that right, Zabini? You'll have to show us how it's done then" Harry called out to Blaise who was already walking off of the pitch with Ron apparently deep in conversation. He waved back at the pair merrily.

"Come on you two!" Ron yelled angrily, "If you don't get a move on, she'll be gone by the time we get there"

Harry laughed and they both picked up the pace to meet up with their respective friends.

"You know, Malfoy," Harry looked at him curiously "You're actually alright. Both of you are" he motioned towards Zabini while he spoke.

If Draco's face wasn't prickling from the cold air, he would have thought he was dreaming. He'd never really had the opportunity to converse with Ron or Harry and both parties had given up on throwing rude remarks at one another every time they'd crossed paths. They had spent the last year preferring to ignore each other's existence altogether.

Their afternoon of flying had been surprisingly enjoyable and Draco couldn't remember a recent time when he'd had a group of friends to joke around with. He'd only really ever had Blaise as a true friend, Crabbe and Goyle acted more like his sidekicks but since taking the dark mark Draco had done his best to distance himself from them. It made him think about how different his Hogwarts experience would have been if he'd only known the right thing to say to Harry on the train that first day...

He shook his head thinking about how much easier his life might have been if he'd had Harry, Ron, and Blaise as friends from day one. It wasn't possible because of his father's staunch views and prejudices but since the elder Malfoy had passed away Draco found himself questioning everything he had been led to believe as a child.

Yes, the Weasley's were poor and they lived in a ramshackle home but Draco was sure that Ron's upbringing had been far happier than his own. He'd have much preferred growing up in a big family to the lonely existence he had come to know. Potter wasn't that bad either. Draco had spent years conflicted about whether he was truly jealous of Harry or whether his dislike of him was purely based on the snubbed handshake and subsequent rejection.

Draco found himself quite glad that he'd approached Harry and Ron and he found it slightly amusing that if he hadn't gone in search for the Ancient Runes notes for Hermione they mightn't be heading to the Three Broomsticks this very moment. He couldn't help thinking that many things had changed for the better thanks to her.

"You're not so bad yourself, Potter," Draco said seriously, "never thought I'd hear myself say that" he widened his eyes in disbelief.

Harry broke out into a genuine smile, "Yeah well, we're fighting this war together now. Might as well put childish rivalries behind us while we're at it"

Draco nodded in agreement, wondering if Harry had been working on his Legilimency skills, but he quickly remembered Snape telling him once how rubbish he was at Occlumency and that their classes had ended rather abruptly.

"Malfoy?" Harry said suddenly, "if you ever let Hermione out of your sight ever again…"

"She'll be safe with me" Draco cut him off hastily, "I swear it"

Harry eyed him curiously and rubbed the back of his neck in contemplation before speaking again.

"Look Malfoy, we're all getting along really well and I don't want to spoil that for her sake, but someone needs to say this and I think Ron might not be the best person for the job…"

He looked at his feet awkwardly and kicked a stone mid-step so that it rolled a few feet ahead of them. Draco noticed how Harry gritted his teeth in determination and how he was forcing himself to look Draco square in the eye. Whatever he had to say, Draco felt that it was important to him, so he slowed down his pace so that he could give Harry his absolute attention.

"Hermione's like a sister to us and we wouldn't want to see her get hurt... It took Ron a long time to accept my feelings for Ginny and even then it took just as long before I felt comfortable doing anything about it in front of him… What I'm trying to say is, we both trust her judgment and I'll do my best to give you a fair chance and i'll make sure that Ron does the same. Just don't go messing with her. I'd hate to have to punch you out now that we're starting to get along…"

"You don't have to worry about that. Hermione's…she's…. she's just different" Draco insisted, "I can't explain it, but I just know I could never bring myself to intentionally hurt her. If anyone ever did…I don't know what i'd do to them but it wouldn't be pretty."

Harry's face remained expressionless and it slightly perturbed Draco that his sudden confession hadn't sparked a response from the other boy.

"You don't look surprised, Potter"

Draco was uncomfortable with the entire situation. He'd hardly come to terms with his own feelings about Hermione and only briefly hinted at them to Blaise but now he found himself practically pouring his heart out to his childhood nemesis. It made him uneasy to be in such a vulnerable position. He'd grown accustomed to hostile exchanges with Harry and he braced himself for the possible onslaught of laughter or teasing, but it never came.

Harry looked at him simply and shrugged, "I guessed as much when she spoke to me in the library the other day"

The boys continued walking in silence while the pair ahead of them were roared with laughter and stepped into the main street. The snow had been pushed to the sides of the road into giant white and muddy piles while the street itself glistened with the residue of snow that had melted into puddles of water.

"She had a bit of a thing for you last year you know," Harry said suddenly, "Just before you flooded all the bathrooms and got suspended"

Draco paused for a moment wondering what would happen if he admitted the truth to Harry and told him that the reason he'd done it was so that he could go into hiding with his family. He decided it was best if he kept that information to himself for the time being. It had felt good to share the secret with Hermione and alleviate the burden of keeping it all to himself, but that was different. Somehow it didn't feel right to keep any secrets from her.

"A bit of a thing?" Draco's eyes sparked with interest.

"Well, she just sorts of started acting differently towards you. She'd smile when you walked past and she stopped calling you by your last name. Ron thought you'd slipped her a love potion, but I told him he was being ridiculous and that she'd be all over you if that was the case…"

Draco heard himself let out a mild chuckle but something Harry had said made him want to probe for more information.

"When was this happening?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Just after the Gryffindor and Slytherin game. The one where you took a bludger to the chest and I ended up catching the snitch"

Harry said it offhandedly but immediately look uncomfortable upon hearing how it ha come out.

"You were always a better Seeker" Draco shrugged, unaffected by the comment.

After all, Harry was simply stating a fact, and Draco truly did believe him to be a better Seeker. He was far too occupied with the timing of things, if Harry's observations were correct then that would mean that Hermione had begun developing feelings towards him after they'd sworn the unbreakable vow.

It confirmed his suspicions. Maybe she'd only begun developing feelings for him because of the effects of the bond.

He didn't know much about these sorts of things but he wasn't surprised that there might be some unexpected side effects. Draco's heart sank when he realized that he couldn't possibly keep something like this from her. Hermione had a right to know that her feelings were being manipulated by the bond. As for his own feelings, Draco had no doubt that they were genuine.

He'd always had a bit of a thing for the bushy-haired Gryffindor ever since he's spotted her coming down the Great steps at the Yule Ball. He'd spent the remainder of the evening dodging Pansy and deliberating whether or not to ask Hermione for a dance. Back then he'd been afraid of what his friends would think and what his father would do if the news ever got back to him. Just as he'd worked up enough courage to speak to her, she'd shouted at Ron and Harry and shoved past him, leaving the great hall in tears.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Harry asked him.

For a moment Draco was tempted to lash out at his longtime rival for delivering him the information that finally made him put two and two together but he quickly stopped himself. It wasn't Harry's fault that Hermione's feelings weren't purely her own.

Draco gulped knowing that in a few hours time he'd have to reveal the whole thing to Hermione. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he certainly wasn't going to hide it from her. Perhaps, he'd steal a final kiss from her before she slipped through his fingers once and for all...

As the four boys pushed open the door to the Three-Broom sticks, Draco forced himself to focus on the present moment. Putting it off for a few more hours wouldn't make much difference in the grand scheme of things.

Besides, he'd never experienced a proper boys night out before with a group of friends he genuinely got along with. Draco smiled, finally knowing what it felt like to belong, if only for the next few hours until Hermione found out the truth about her feelings. If he was going to lose all three of them in the morning, he was determined to make the most of tonight and enjoy their company.

He forced away the knot that had formed in his stomach and sat next to Blaise and across from Harry.

"Let me try first" Ron urged Blaise and shifted his gaze to Madam Rosmerta who was leaning against the bar and chatting to a pair of Goblins.

"No way," Blaise protested, "you'll just end up scaring her off."

"Shut up Harry," Ron grumbled, "It's not like you'd be any better at it."

Harry was laughing so hard that he was clutching his sides and sliding off the edge of his stool. Draco grinned and watched as Balise cracked his knuckles expertly.

"Watch and learn, young Weasley," he said turning to look at Madam Rosmerta and stretching his mouth into a charming smile. It caught her attention immediately and she edged away from the bar to make her way towards their table.

"Works like a charm" he winked at Ron who started from Blaise to Madam Rosmerta in bewilderment.

"How did you do that? It usually takes me and Harry a good 15 minutes before she notices we're even in here, and this place is half empty most of the time!"

Ron looked baffled when turned back to face Draco and Harry.

"Did you two see that! He only looked at her and she came rushing over"

The barmaid cleared her throat, making her presence known and Ron's ears suddenly turned pink.

"What'll it be boys?"

"Butterbeers or fire-whiskeys?" Blaise looked back at the three of them momentarily before turning back to Madam Rosmerta and holding up four fingers, "four of your finest fire-whiskeys, please" he said silkily.

She gave him a wink before turning away and disappearing behind the bar. Meanwhile, Harry and Draco had burst out laughing at the incredulous look on Ron's face. He looked as though he'd just seen a dog walk on its hind legs for the first time.

"Nah, not possible" he shook his head adamantly.

"It's all in the eyes," Blaise told him seriously, holding two fingers in front of Ron's eyes, "you have to look at her as though you know her dirtiest secrets."

Draco nudged Harry in the ribs to stop him from laughing so much.

"Go on Weasley, why don't you give it a go?" he said, smiling deviously.

Madam Rosmerta had been an enigma for as long as Draco could remember. She wasn't much of a beauty but for some reason, she held a certain appeal for most of the male population at Hogwarts. Everyone had tried their hand at her at some point, and only a handful had been successful in extracting more than a smile at her.

Draco knew for a fact that the Weasley twins had managed to procure a kiss on the cheek each a few Halloweens ago when they'd been sixth years. He wondered why they'd never shared their secret to success with their younger sibling.

Ron took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest, "Alright, I will" he said confidently.

He held a hand up in front of his mouth and checked his breath before turning to Blaise asking if he had anything in his teeth. Blaise peered at Ron's teeth from a brief moment and shook his head confirming that bits of his lunch weren't still stuck between the gaps. Draco watched his friend with interest and noticed how seriously he had taken his role of mentoring Ron in all aspects he excelled in.

Madam Rosmerta approached the table and began placing the four glasses onto it.

"Thanks" Ron stretched his mouth into what he most likely thought was a dazzling smile, but in Draco's opinion looked more like a snarl, and he widened his eyes at the barmaid into a look of disapproval.

A snort escaped Draco when he saw that Madam Rosmerta was giving Ron a funny look and backing away from him slowly. She had turned back to Blaise, placed a hand on his shoulder gently and leaned towards him exposing her ample cleavage.

"You can settle the bill when you're done," she said before walking away.

Harry was howling and Draco found himself shaking with laughter as they watched Blaise smack Ron over the back of the head irritably.

"Ow! What's that for! I did it just like you said!"

"Weasley, you were practically glowering at her! No wonder she scuttled away"

"You said to look at her like I knew her darkest secrets!" Ron protested.

"Dirtiest secrets you quaffle-brain, not darkest" Blaise shook his head while Harry and Draco listened on slapping their palms against the table and laughing.

They spent the next few hours discussing quidditch, the upcoming NEWT exams, which professors they liked and which ones they thought were useless but when the topic came to girls both Harry and Draco become significantly less vocal.

Draco guessed that talking about Ginny was off limits and he supposed now that he had become involved with Hermione the unspoken rule applied to him as well. I

Instead, the two of them talked about their upbringings as only children. Draco was surprised to discover that Harry had grown up with his Uncle and Aunt who thought he was nothing more than a burden. Draco admitted that his own father found him about as useful as a squib with a wand and was always happy to remind him that he was nothing more than a son of a bludger every time Harry bested him in something. Harry nodded at him knowingly, and in that moment Draco felt a warm sense of understanding towards the boy who had inadvertently made his home life a living hell.

"If I'd have known how hard you had it, I wouldn't have gone out of my way to… you know" Harry said gruffly.

"Yeah well, I should have gotten off my high-hippogriff a long time ago" Draco shrugged and took a gulp of fire-whiskey.

In truth, had he known that Harry's family treated him like he was dirt under their fingernails, he certainly wouldn't have gone out of his way to aggravate him but still, he probably wouldn't have had the courage to instigate a reconciliation.

It was Hermione's influence that had led Draco to be more understanding, less calculated and above all else brave.

He finally understood why Gryffindor's valued it above all else...

"I'm sorry that I never shook your hand in first year," Harry told him before extending his own hand over the table, "if it's not too late…" he seemed too uncomfortable to finish the sentence.

Draco broke out into a massive grin and took Harry's hand to shake it, "No, Harry, it's never too late," he said as they shook hands heartily..

Harry nodded and grinned back at him.

"If you two are done playing handsies, we should get going before they lock the castle" Ron poked fun at them but Draco noticed a hint of worry in his voice.

The group bid their farewells to Madam Rosmerta and collected their brooms from the cloak room, deciding that it would be faster to fly back to the castle than to walk there.

As he raced the other three boys back to grounds and his blond hair whipped across his face furiously, Draco felt truly happy.

There was just something about spending the afternoon with them that made him feel like he finally belonged. Somewhere in the hazy darkness of the night lay an unspoken agreement that the experience had been much more that just a gesture of reconciliation, it was as though the four of them had always been destined to be friends.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Author's Note: I'm not sure if any of you noticed it, but I included a quote of Draco's that he's well known for having said in the HP series. "If you were going any slower..." I'm not sure if it's word for word, but I thought I'd point out that the sentence wasn't my creation, but I thought I'd include it to make his character multifaceted. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it should be up in a few weeks. I'm hoping to spark a bit more romance between our lovers so it should be very easy going but the one after it is going to make things take a bit of a turn...**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**


	11. The Late Night Arrival

It was a lazy Thursday afternoon, the kind that was perfect for curling up next to the fireplace with a good book. Hermione had intended the spend her time doing exactly that but it had taken her hours to decipher Draco's untidy handwriting and before she'd even gotten through the first six pages of his Herbology notes it was already late in the evening. She frowned at the parchment and focused on a particular smudge trying to work out what he had written but quickly gave up and tossed the notes aside in frustration. In truth, she was actually quite touched that he'd gone to the effort of writing such extensive notes for her benefit, it showed her just how well he'd come to know her. If there was anything Hermione detested it was feeling idle and Draco seemed to understand her need to stay productive.

Draco had been more attentive than ever, Hermione had not thought that it could be possible for him to be any kinder to her, but in typical Draco Malfoy fashion, he surprised her yet again. The incident at the lake seemed to have shaken him more than it had affected her and every time they needed to separate he seemed to prolong their goodbye and often insisted on accompanying her everywhere and once almost suggested waiting outside of the loo until she threatened to hex him if he tried. She remembered the pains she had taken in alleviating his worry, not because it had become cumbersome but because she couldn't imagine how exhausting constantly worrying about someone was like. Of course, she worried about him often but then again she hadn't watched him slip through the ice and almost drown, she couldn't imagine what she would be like if their roles had been reversed.

Hermione had become very good at reading his usually expressionless face and every time a tiny crinkle appeared between his brows she instantly recognized that this was the face he made when he was worrying or perhaps even unfairly blaming himself for what had happened to her. She had developed a fool-proof method of taking his mind off of things and momentarily making him think of something else. In order to distract Draco from his own mind, Hermione would kiss him.

Every time that small crease appeared she would gather his face into her hands, look him sternly in the eyes and press her lips firmly against his until she could feel him relax. Reassurance was what he needed or perhaps even just a distraction from his own tumultuous thoughts and if Hermione could alleviate it even in the slightest then she wouldn't even think twice. Granted, it was an enjoyable distraction for both of them, regardless, she couldn't fathom passing up the opportunity to make him feel better after everything he had done for her.

The crease had become appearing more frequently, usually when she pulled away, and she had a suspicious feeling that Draco was onto her. Perhaps he'd discovered her tactic and way now intentionally making the crease appear when he wanted a bit of her attention.

Hermione smiled, thinking that it sounded exactly like something that he would do, but she didn't mind at all if it meant that she could feel the softness of his lips.

Hermione was a little disappointed because she'd stopped taking polyjuice potion in the evenings so that they could make out comfortably without any of the awkwardness Draco usually felt at the notion of kissing her while she looked like Astoria. Their usual bedtime was fast approaching and Hermione knew that their usually evening cuddles would now most likely have to be cut short.

It had been so long since she'd seen him and she'd held off on worrying until just now but only because he'd told her this morning that he needed to run an errand and that he might come back a bit late. It was already eleven in the evening and he still hadn't come back home.

Hermione frowned at her slip up, this wasn't her home, she'd have to remember not to refer to it like that in front of Draco. She couldn't help it, especially now that they had started adding homey touches she'd grown quite attached to it. Their photo had been framed and sat proudly on the mantlepiece next to the Malfoy Tiara Heirloom and the Christmas tree was still standing in the corner with all the intricate decorations she and Draco had carefully placed upon its branches. Hermione was not looking forward to the day that they'd have to take it down, she'd become quite fond of the tree and had even gotten a bauble of her own from Ginny Weasley who had admired the tree during her last visit.

She fought back a yawn and glanced at the grandfather clock which showed her it was already a quarter-past but the moment she looked over, the door handle to their room gave a rattle and turned. Hermione spun around to see Draco tip-toeing in and closing the door behind himself gently. He clearly hadn't noticed that she was awake and had been waiting up for him the entire time.

"You don't have to sneak around, Malfoy," Hermione said flatly, "I'm wide awake."

She'd taken to calling him by his surname every time she was upset with him and found that it had quite effective in gaining his attention.

"So you are," he said firmly, but she noticed that he swayed a little and had some trouble focusing on her.

"Are you angry that I'm late?"

"No" Hermione shook her head with certainty, "just worried. I'm glad you're alright."

Hermione had the urge to stand up from her chair and wrap her arms around him to show him just how glad she was to see him, but the expression on his face stopped her. He looked uncomfortable more than anything else and kept avoiding her gaze even when she stared at him intently. Her mind raced and she couldn't help wondering if maybe he'd changed his mind about them. Perhaps he thought their kiss had been a mistake and he'd been avoided her all day for that reason. With a sudden lurch, her stomach jolted at the thought that had entered her mind and immediately all the insecurities she had been keeping stifled came bubbling to the surface.

 _You're not good enough for him._

 _He could never truly fancy a_ mudblood _…_

 _He's the pureblood prince of Slytherin and you're just bushy-haired, beaver-toothed, know it all Granger…_

Pushing them to the back of her mind, Hermione forced herself to look at him straight on, even if he wouldn't look at her and it took her every ounce of strength not to flinch.

"Malfoy...What's wrong?" she tried to keep her voice steady but could still hear it wavering slightly.

All she could do was hope that he hadn't noticed it too. Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably and avoided her gaze, making Hermione's heart sink even more.

"I think you ought to sit down for this…" he said carefully.

Her breath suddenly became shallow and she felt her throat going dry knowing exactly what was coming. She needed to get a firm hold of her emotions, if he was going to break things off with her romantically she'd at least make sure that he wouldn't see her cry. Hermione stood her ground and straightened up preparing herself for the worst and fought hard to stay as emotionless as possible.

Draco had begun pacing nervously back and forth next to her and was running his hands through his soft blond hair. It was a habit she had come to find endearing but now it irritated her. She wished he would just hurry up and come out with it already.

"I don't really know how to put this…"

"Just say it," Hermione said bluntly, "If you're going to do it then at least make it quick, like pulling off a bandaid…"

Draco looked at her quizzically, "what's a bandaid?" he asked.

"Is now really the time to explain muggle inventions?" Hermione snapped. She felt guilty at being so abrupt with him, but her defenses were up and she was reacting instinctively. Draco was about to cause her pain, how could she not react in anger...

Draco nodded and resumed pacing back and forth across the plush carpet they had laid upon half-naked barely even days ago. It made Hermione feel queasy. A mixture of humiliation and pain flooded through her body and before she knew what she was doing she had stood up and begun speaking.

"I get it, Draco. You don't want to be with me" Hermione said icily, "the least you could do is be a man about it and fess up instead of pacing back and forth, just letting me sit here and suffer in silence"

She had wanted her voice to be firm and to slice through him like a knife so that he could feel at least a tiny bit of what she was feeling right now, but her final few words came out as more of a whisper than anything else.

"What? No, Hermione, you've got it all wrong" Draco looked at her incredulously and reached out to comfort her but hesitated at the last minute and pulled his hands back respectfully tucking them into the pockets of his trousers. His expressions had gone from astounded to horrified to dejected in the space of a few seconds and he now he was slowly bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

Merlin, she could spend the rest of her days just staring into those mesmerising grey pools. He gave a groan of frustration and balled his hands into fists. A war was waging in his mind, Hermione didn't need to be a Legilimens to see that.

"Of course I want to be with you! I want it more than I've ever wanted anything before" Draco told her adamantly, "but I'm not sure you're going to want to be with me after you hear this"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and she lashed out at him suddenly giving his chest a slight shove. Her body was shaking at the realization that her worries had been nothing more than her small insecurities getting the better of her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" she warned him, and let out another huge huff of air while she clutched her chest.

Draco simply watched her with that painstaking look still on his face and she realized that his news might possibly be far worse than a breakup. Hermione held her breath and hoped to the heavens that it wasn't something grave, for a moment she imagined him admitted that he'd tortured someone, or slept with Pansy or murderer somebody, and it made Hermione feel sick.

"I'm listening" she managed to force out a barely audible whisper.

Draco stared into her eyes intently, rooting her to the spot and before she knew what was happening he'd grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head up towards him and swiftly leaned down to press his lips against hers. He pried her mouth apart roughly and she almost expected him to thrust his tongue into it just as harshly but he didn't, instead, he massaged his soft lips against her and nipped at her hungrily almost as though he was teasing her. He skillfully lured her tongue out of her own mouth and into his own. She obliged him and pushed it forward against his lips and then further still, albeit rather tentatively, marveling at just how easily he could coax her into doing his bidding.

It sparked a yearning deep inside her and Hermione pressed herself more eagerly against him, fluttering her eyelashes at the intensity of their kiss. Draco groaned softly into her mouth and brought his hands up to hold her by the shoulders and pushed her away from himself firmly, effectively bringing their kiss to an end. The entire experience confused her, none of it made much sense. She assumed that he had pushed her away because he most likely couldn't bring himself to break away from her but then that didn't explain why he had instigated it in the first place. She was perplexed by the combination of sorrow, and lust that his kiss had contained, all she knew was that if she'd been in his place it would be exactly the manner in which she would kiss him knowing that it would be their last...

"You're drunk" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him tasting the hint fire-whisky that had been lingering on his breath. She licked her lips subconsciously. The taste reminded her of the night he'd come to her safe house, the first night she'd seen him in months…

"I'm not drunk, I've just been drinking," Draco brushed off her comment, "Just hear me out, will you?" Draco demanded, his chest was still heaving from the kiss and he tore his eyes away from her mouth to stare into her eyes. He did it with such magnitude that Hermione felt herself instantly stiffen and send him a nod to signal that she was listening.

"I've been piecing together our time-line and Potter let slip that you'd started to have feelings for me just after we took the unbreakable vow and bound ourselves to one another. I think that's what's affecting your emotions towards me, Hermione. I'm certain it's the reason you've been so… forthcoming lately. It must have gotten stronger when you almost drowned and sensed that your life had been in danger… That's why you've become so..." Draco was staring at the ground with a pained expression on his face as though saying these words out loud caused him great suffering.

Hermione widened her eyes in disbelief and it took her a moment to grasp what he had said.

"Draco…" she said softly and approached him with trepidation, "that's simply not true" she laid a hand on his arm gently.

"Don't Hermione. You don't know what you're really feeling right now. I want you more than anything but I couldn't lie to you, you deserve to know the truth in it's entirety." Draco shook his head and avoided her gaze.

"Draco you're being ridiculous. If what you're saying is true then how do you know that your feeling's aren't being manipulated by the bond as well?" Hermione countered.

"It's not possible," Draco shook his head, "I started liking you before we even took the vow-"

"Well so did I!" Hermione cut him off, "and before you go off shaking your head and telling me I'm being manipulated by a silly spell, just hear me out for a moment…" Her voice was cracking with desperation and she knew if she didn't admit to the true scope of her feeling right now then Draco would never believe her.

"I was attracted to you in fourth year, just as we were heading home for the holidays. It was the year of the Triwizard Tournament, and for some reason every time I sat in class with you or ran into you at the library my heart would skip a beat. I don't know how or why it started, but it did. I couldn't help it. You'd stopped taunting us and we didn't have any excuse to talk anymore and all of a sudden I felt this giant void. It was like I missed you... It's strange I know, I can't make sense of it myself, but the more I watched you the more I realized just how much you'd changed. You even stopped to help Nevil with his books once when Crabbe and Goyle knocked them out of his hands."

Hermione was staring at him desperately, hoping that he'd understand that her feelings had nothing to do with their bond, that they'd started long before then and had grown gradually ever since.

"A spark was ignited inside of me on the last day of school when the train was coming to a stop at Kings Cross Station and everyone was leaving the train and greeting their families. You walked by my compartment and said-"

"Have a good Summer, Granger" Draco finished her sentence and looked up at her, his eyes still holding a small amount of mistrust and apprehension, "I remember because I'd spent the entire journey thinking about what I was going to say to you."

Hermione gulped, "All Summer break, you were all I could think about and your face kept appearing in my dreams, it was like you were haunting me. I came back to school the next year hoping you would speak to me, but you didn't. I felt hopeless, I thought I'd been such a stupid little fool for ever thinking that you could like me, that you still thought of me as a _filthy little mudblood..._ "

Draco's eyes darted up dangerously, "Don't say that," he told her sharply, "You know I don't think that anymore, I was a spineless little boy back then, pissing myself with fear of what my father or peers would think. All that pureblood mania is-"

Hermione held up a finger to his lips to silence him and brushed across them gently with her thumb.

"I know" she murmured, "I know that's not who you are anymore".

She was staring at how perfectly soft and slightly bruised his lips still looked as a result of their rough kiss and found that she couldn't tear her gaze away from them. All she wanted to do was ease his worries away again with her lips and breathe comfort and calm into him but she had to let him know how she felt.

"Let me finish, I need to say this…" She took a deep breath and continued, "It wasn't until last year where you actively sought me out after class to converse that I started feeling something more. I guessed that Dumbledore and Snape were making us work together on projects and so that we would warm us up to the idea of getting bonded and I was so thankful that I would get to see you and spend time with you. Those were the afternoons I looked forwards to the most…" Hermione dropped her hand from his face and gave him an earnest smile, "Then one day you were walking down the corridor lost in thought and I didn't step out of the way in time, and we fell. Do you remember? Our faces were so close I could feel your breath tickling my lips…."

You have no idea how many times I thought about that day, Hermione…" Draco said huskily and he looked at her with eyes which were now devoid of any doubt. He believed her.

"Now do you see? You're being ridiculous. The bond doesn't do anything aside from inflict severe consequences if either party doesn't hold up their end of the deal" Hermione explained. It irked her a little that she'd had to do all this explaining, especially since she'd hoped that confessing her feelings for him would be a little bit more romantic.

It was a marvel to her that he'd done Dumbledore and Snape's bidding without doing the slightest bit of research on what he'd be getting himself into. She'd have to let him know that he ought to be more careful in future.

"You'd think bonding yourself to someone for a lifetime would make someone want to pick up a book and learn more about it…" she chided him, "Honestly!"

Draco had wandered over to their bed and collapsed onto it heaving a sigh of relief, he held his arm out towards her inviting her to join him.

"Just get over here, will you," he groaned, "what an exhausting night this has turned out to be..."

She made her way to the bed and sat down beside him adjusting the pillow against the headboard so that it would support her neck. When her shuffling had finally subsided she noticed how Draco's face was positioned dangerously close to her thighs and with every exhale his warm breath tickled her skin. It was not the most compromising situation she'd been in with him, but it made her breathing quicken all the same. In an attempt to focus on anything else except his warm body next to hers Hermione focused on continuing their earlier conversation.

"Why did you do it? she asked, "Why did you agree to the bond?"

She glanced down at him, noticing how his blond hair had swept over his face and she felt an impulse to push it out of the way. Giving in to her urges Hermione brusher her fingers across his face and moved the stray hairs to the side noticing that he didn't flinch upon her sudden touch but seemed to shift towards it. While waiting for him to reply she had become too far too immersed in the task and found herself beginning to stroke his head gently while he kept his eye closed and had his face pressed up against her pillow. His eyelids had flitted a little at the sound of her voice but they remained closed as he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I was intrigued and I wanted an excuse to spend more time with you," He said simply and frowned a little. Hermione noticed the small crease appear between his brows and instantly understood that he was thinking about something. Something to do with her… "Why did you?"

Hermione stopped stroking his head as she thought about her answer.

"Honestly, I trusted that you would be able to keep me safe, but I felt that it would also keep me safe from you. If you were bound to me then you wouldn't hurt me. No matter how much I liked you, there was still a little part of me that was scared of you…You can be so unpredictable sometimes"

When his eyes suddenly opened, Hermione almost jumped. Draco propped himself up on one elbow and lay on his side staring at her with a strange expression on his face. She couldn't quite make it out and wondered what he could possibly be thinking.

"Are you still afraid of me, Granger?" he peered up at her curiously but she quickly shook her head and opened her mouth to laugh.

"No, I'm not…" she was about to let out a snort until she felt his fingers grazing her collar bone. Hermione's skin tingled at the feeling of his soft fingertips tracing the neckline of her night gown.

A single finger settled at the base of her throat and Hermione felt herself gulp unintentionally as it slid down her neck and most came to a halt as it drifted between her breasts.

"Not even a little?" he murmured, her eyes flitted to meet his and in that one look she knew he could read her like a book.

His finger had traced a line all the way down her front, down her chest and over her stomach and had stopped short of her panty line. The warmth of his finger radiated through her silky gown and she felt herself still with anticipation, longing for him to go lower and then some more…

She let out a small gasp when he tugged at the elastic of her underwear and let it snap back against her skin. She watched him intently, blushing at the way he'd made her react and Draco smiled knowingly before pulling his hand away, leaving her feeling just a little bit disappointed.

He slumped back into the mattress and brought both hands up behind his head, and stared at the ceiling for a while before he spoke, "I'm glad I was wrong about the bond" he murmured, closing his eyes and letting his lips creep into a smile.

"Well you'd be right if only you'd done a bit of light reading…"She watched him, still ruffled that he'd had the nerve to tease her and then pull away the moment she'd responded.

"I think you and I have different concepts when it comes to what constitutes as light reading," his voice was no different from the usual drawl she had known since first year but Hermione had begun to learn how to read him and she recognised the slight teasing quality to his voice.

"By the way," he said almost lazily, "I figured you'd want to catch up on all 7th-year classes so I brought you Harry and Ron's Arithmancy notes."

Hermione furrowed her brow, wondering if she had head him correctly. She was completely bewildered and stood up for the bed in disbelief to search the pocket of his robes which was in a pile on the floor. Upon touching bits of folded up parchment she pulled it quickly out of the pocket and unravelled them to inspect the handwriting. Sure enough, the fist few pages looked like Harry's messy handwriting, and the next few were undoubtedly Ron's untidy scrawl. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and placed the parchment onto a pile on her desk.

"Thank you," she said slight baffled and still not quite able to understand how he'd managed to obtain them. Swiftly, making her way back to the bed she voiced her query, "how in Merlin's name did you manage to get your hands on these?" she asked Draco as she settled back into bed.

He opened one eye and smirked at her, letting out three simple little words as if they were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hermione was stirred by his explanation and was at a loss of words. The cockiness with which he'd said it made her all the more aroused and she crossed her legs to stifle the throbbing that was happening between them. She took a deep breath of air and looked up at the ceiling counting to ten and then took another breath before she allowed herself to look at him again. He was lying on his back with his hands still resting under his head looking peaceful. There were dark circles under his eyes and Hermione felt guilty knowing that she had contributed to his lack of sleep these past few nights. She let her eyes travel up and down Draco's lithe form. He was still dressed but the material of his shirt clung to his skin accentuating every muscle. Breaking her gaze away from him, Hermione sighed at the realisation that he'd drifted off to sleep.

Slowly, she crawled to the foot of the bed and undid his shoe laces so that she could slide off his shoes and put him to be properly. Personally, she'd always hated falling asleep in her clothes and often found herself waking up in the middle of the night because of how uncomfortable it was. She didn't want him to lose any more sleep so she made quick work of removing his socks and shoes, but when Hermione's hands traveled to his belt buckle they trembled slightly. Not wanting to make a big deal of it she undid the buckle quickly and unzipped his trousers pulling them off of his legs swiftly and tossing them to the side. Her eyes lingered on his package for a moment noticing the sizeable bulge before she shook the thoughts clear from her head and knelt beside him to unbutton his shirt. Starting from his collar and working her way down, she had become quite impressed that he hadn't stirred yet but as soon as her fingers accidentally brushed against Draco's groin he shifted in his sleep and let out an almost inaudible groan.

Hermione gulped not daring to make another movement for fear of waking him. She waited unsure of whether to continue or simply let him sleep in his clothes but quickly dismissed the notion. Why was she being so jittery about the whole thing? She'd seen Harry and Ron and even the Weasley twins in their briefs dozens of times when she stayed at the Burrow. They often made a point of coming down to breakfast in nothing more than their pyjama pants or sometimes even just their briefs until Molly's shouting sent them back upstairs.

Hermione gently tugged his arms out of his shirt and rolled her eyes for making such a big deal out of undressing Draco after all he was practically unconscious. There was nothing sexy about it at all; if anything it was like taking care of a child.

She tugged the shirt in an attempt to get it out from under him but he was far too heavy so tugged a little harder and almost rolled off of the bed in the process. For a moment she wondered why she hadn't landed in a bundle on the floor until she noticed that he had whipped his arm out and instinctively grabbed her.

She froze, paralysed by his piercing stare and remained completely still waiting for him to say something. Had he been sleeping at all or was he just happy to have her undress him? His arm gave a firm turn and she felt herself tumbling into bed beside him while he quickly caught her in his arms, wrapping them snugly around her waist.

"So clumsy" he muttered closing his eyes again, and when she turned her head to face him she saw the trace of a smile still lingering on his lips.

She just couldn't shake the feeling of satisfaction that swelled in her chest. On the train, he'd soothed her when she'd bumped her head and reprimanded her for being uncoordinated, and then when she'd fallen into the lake he'd taken care of and told her off for scaring him. Every time she was injured he'd first make sure she was alright before telling her off for scaring him. It made her body glow with warmth. With him by her side, she knew that no harm could ever possibly come to her. Not if he could help it.

"Draco?" she whispered hesitantly, "thank you.."

"Shh-" he murmured back, "just let me be close to you."

Hearing those words fall from his lips made her body tingle with a familiar yearning for him and suddenly it terrified her. Everything that had happened to them so far had made them more and more at ease with one another, but finally confessing her true feelings for him had made her realise just how much she had come to care for him. Apparently, It had also brought him to a different level of comfort with her which had become glaring obvious by the way he was caressing her. Hermione gulped at the understanding that their relationship had taken a giant turn and was quickly becoming more and more intimate and that she wanted it that way. She had never felt such a burning need to be this close to someone before and it frightened her.

Draco's hand twitched and he tightened his grip around her waist, holding her almost possessively She knew with absolute certainty that being the center of this mans attention was either the safest or the most dangerous place to be. There was no middle-ground.

Her mind was still swimming with these thoughts and he seemed to notice her rumination because he instinctively pulled her closer against him and began rubbing his palm in circles over her stomach in an attempt to settle her. His warmth and the feeling of his chest heaving up and down rhythmically behind her made Hermione relax. It felt so safe and just so right and she gave a small sigh contentedly knowing that this was where she belonged, wrapped in his embrace. Gradually Hermione felt herself drift off into an easy slumber wondering how any harm could possibly befall her with arms like these protecting her…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Author's Note: I know I ended the previous chapter with Draco worried about Hermione's reaction and the whole thing was building up to some sort of big reveal about the bond influencing her feelings for him, but I think that might have been just a bit too obvious. I'd hate to do that to them right now, just as they're starting to get closer and more intimate. I'm glad she reacted the way she did, initially in my story outline I imagined her laughing and joking and telling him straight up that unbreakable vow's don't work that way, but I think this gives better insight into her feelings and their complicated past. I've been a bit hasty and gone ahead to write chapters 13 and14 but I'm having a bit of trouble with 12, so please bear with me!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**


	12. The Agreement

**CHAPTER 12- THE AGREEMENT**

At breakfast that morning, Draco had shoveled forkfuls of eggs and black pudding into his mouth hastily before wiping his mouth and grabbing Hermione's hand to place a kiss into her palm. He loved the way she wouldn't pull her hand away immediately and would move it slowly over his cheek and then to the back of his neck. She gave him a smile and moved her hand to his neck, playing with his hair and straightening his collar absentmindedly while reading the paper.

Given the fact that they were once again in public, she looked like Astoria but he no longer cared about showing her affection depending on how she looked. Of course, he preferred kissing his brown eye Gryffindor princess but he knew deep down that regardless of her appliance she was still Hermione.

Nonetheless, they spent their days playing their parts expertly, careful not to kiss in the presence of Blaise who had taken to retching and giving them nasty glares every time that they did, and they spent their nights confiding in one another and embracing into the early hours of the morning.

Hermione had made a habit of not taking the polyjuice potion in the afternoons so that they could better enjoy their time together and as much as he craved being with her when she resembled herself Draco still worried about the risk involved.

Since they'd spent a great deal of the morning cuddling in bed they had been late to breakfast as a result and had arrived just as the last stragglers were leaving. Draco had wolfed down a few bites of breakfast in a hurry and hadn't even bothered to sit down, while Hermione sipped her morning coffee carelessly and glanced over her schedule for the day.

"You'd better put that thing in a take-me-away cup or you'll be late" he warned her.

"They're called take-away cups, not take-me-away." Hermione smirked, he loved that she'd picked up that little quirk from him, "Honestly, I don't know why I bother teaching you these things."

"I'd love to take you away…" Draco grabbed her from behind, nuzzling his head into her shoulder and peering at the Daily Prophet. "Besides I like learning about your life and these muggle contraptions. They're quite brilliant"

Hermione sighed, "Has anyone ever told you that you have a tendency to mispronounce things? First Puddifoot, now take-away cup, you're hopeless" her body vibrated against him as she laughed.

"Now you're mispronouncing things, love" Draco murmured against her ear, "it's pronounced 'adorable' not 'hopeless'" he nipped her ear playfully and made to pull away from her, but something in the paper caught his eye.

A family of four muggles had been murdered in their beds and despite the autopsy reports that had found nothing pathological leading up to their deaths, it had been blamed on a gas leak. Draco gulped, the more he stared at the paper the more evidence of muggleborn disappearances he found. Their frequency had risen alarmingly in the past few weeks alone. Instinctively Draco tightened his grip on Hermione and took a deep whiff of her hair.

"You'd better get to class soon," he murmured. He knew his fear for her was perhaps a little irrational given that she was well disguised and that there was no safe place to be right now than at Hogwarts, but he still felt uneasy at the prospect of letting her out of his sight.

"Hmmm" Hermione replied. She was oblivious to his sudden uneasiness and took a sip of her coffee while she turned the page so that she could continue reading. Draco was all the more glad for it. If had any control over the matter he'd keep her ignorant of his concerns, not wanting his witch to be cumbered with fear or worry.

"What have you got now love?" he was still bent over behind her and he shuffled a little closer so that he could nuzzle his cheek against hers.

"History of Magic" she replied lazily, skimming over the pages of the newspaper and bringing her hand up to his other cheek to rest against it.

Draco turned his head so that he could kiss the palm of her hand again, "You'd better get to it. You don't want to be late" he said before pulling away and coming to stand next to her.

"It's with Professor Binns. The man woke up dead and came to class to teach without realising he was a ghost, I doubt he'll notice if I'm a little late. Besides, I'm enjoying my coffee far too much." Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder and took another sip and sent him a wink over the top of her cup.

"Who are you witch, and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Draco smirked when she almost spluttered her coffee everywhere. He pulled a handkerchief with his initials carefully embroidered into the corned out from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Damn" she hissed as she took it from his hand and wiped the front of her shirt hastily, "Since when am I your girlfriend?"

He smirked at the way she tried to conceal the excitement in her voice but failed miserably, it made him want her even more.

"Since I just asked you" He took her almost empty coffee cup and downed the rest of the coffee in one gulp, not taking his eyes from her for a single moment. She was flustered and still busy with her coffee stained uniform, but she caught him doing it and he watched the tiny vessel in her neck pulsate with a little more vigour, revealing to him just how seductive she found him. Draco smirked at her knowingly. What he wouldn't give to be back in their room...

Hermione blushed and looked down at he shirt again, "None of what you said was a question, Malfoy" she said idly.

"Technically.." he began but stopped when her head snapped up he caught her intense glared, "alright, alright!" he said raising his hands defensively, "I'll make sure to ask again later" she gave him an even sterner look, "…romantically!" he added quickly.

Hermione made no comment but simply returned to her coffee which was magically refilling and as she picked up the newspaper again Draco noticed a hint of a smile creeping onto her lips.

The sight of the Daily Prophet reminded him of his earlier worries and made his chest tighten uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to class?" he asked planting a kiss on top of Hermione's head but she waved off his offer and continued reading.

"Alright, see you tonight," he said.

"Wait!" she cried just as he was leaving and she caught him by the arm and snatched a piece of toast from the table buttering it quickly before thrusting it into his free hand. It was the most attention he had gotten from her all morning since she'd picked up the paper, and he almost laughed aloud that his potential hunger concerned her so much.

It was a good thing she had made him take the toast because moments later just as he was climbing the stairs to his class his stomach had begun grumbling in protest. He devoured the toast in no more than a few bites and smiled.

Students flitted past him hurrying to their respective classes and the corridors were full of students despite the fact that many of them had finished with breakfast long ago. Given the size of the castle and the propensity for staircases to move at any given moment, they always had ample time to get to and from class, but he'd still used the excuse of not being tardy with Hermione so that he could spend a few more minutes with her and maybe even walk her to class.

Draco had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he'd forgotten to take his books with him from the breakfast table, knowing that Hermione had probably left now and had taken them with her. He cursed and turned on the spot suddenly, startling a first year student in the process, before he began to retrace his steps and make his way back down the stairs.

He had come to see just how kind Hermione was and he knew that she would most likely come all the way to his class to deliver the books to him, but he wanted to save her trouble of climbing all those stairs so he hurried to at least meet her halfway.

Just as he rounded the corner into another corridor Draco happened across a large group of students who were huddled around in a circle and he cursed again, wondering how he was going to get past the crowd. Just as he'd begun making his way through the bustle he caught a glimpse of Ginny Weasley and Astoria, or rather Hermione, crouched on the ground together.

"Move!" Draco growled as he shoved a burly Ravenclaw out of the way before dropping to his knees in front of the girls. Hie knee-caps throbbed in process at the impact, but he didn't care. Hermione was clearly hurt and she had her teeth clenched in an attempt not to cry.

Ginny was fussing over Hermione and using Draco's handkerchief to wipe away a sticky looking substance which was emitting a rather putrid smell.

"Oh, it's gone everywhere!" Ginny exclaimed, "Are you alright? I'm going to kill whoever did this to you!"

Hermione was hunched over and nursing her hands while rocking back and forth. Draco took Hermione's arm by the wrist, pulling it towards him and hissed as his fingers burned when they came into contact with the smelly liquid, but he didn't recoil.

The yellow substance that was covering her front was causing angry looking welts and large puss filled blisters all over the skin it touched. Her hands were entirely covered with them and parts of her neck as well, she was whimpering from the pain and Draco noticed that the pressure from his grip probably wasn't helping much either.

"What happened" Draco hissed at Ginny demanding some sort of explanation, only moments ago at breakfast she had been fine.

"I-I don't know!" Ginny stuttered, "Someone bumped into her and all of this muck went flying down her front. I don't know what it is, I've never seen any sticky brown liquid that can do that…"

Draco grimaced he knew exactly what it was.

"The brown stain on her shirt is from the coffee she spilled earlier," he told Ginny, "the rest is undiluted Bubotuber pus. I'd better get her to Madam Pomfrey before they get any worse."

Draco pulled Hermione to her feet and positioned her arm around his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her protectively, as he bent down to lift her legs so that he could carry her, she began protesting.

"It's fine, I can walk," she told him earnestly.

"Don't be stubborn, Hermione. I think I should to carry you there" he growled but there was a softness to his voice that he hadn't heard himself use with anyone before.

She shook her head adamantly, refusing to be carried. Draco was impressed, he had accidentally squirted Bubotuber Pus on his hands in third year and the effect were mind numbingly painful. He understood just how much pain Hermione must be in but she looked determined not to show it.

She was headstrong like that. All the years he had known her, Draco had never seen Hermione flinch at a nasty comment or a particularly foul curse. Pride welled up in him at her staunch refusal to show the true depths of her pain.

"If you carry her then it'll only draw unwanted attention to you and we don't any more of that" Ginny whispered, voicing Hermione's concerns.

His eyes flitted to Ginny, "Maybe you should stay behind for the same reason. It might look suspicious if you took such a sudden interest in Astoria…"

Ginny shook her head and bent down to pick up the books that Hermione had been carrying and the rest of her things, "Astoria and I are in the same year, we occasionally get paired up together in class and we've had tea at Hogshead once or twice while working on projects. It won't look strange, I promise" she said. It didn't take much for Draco to believe her, Astoria was actually quite pleasant and he understood why Blaise had taken such a liking to her.

"Alright, fine. You can come" Draco muttered and thrust his now sticky handkerchief on top of the pile of books Ginny was holding, "make sure you give that to Madam Pomfrey to dispose of properly."

Hermione looked up from her hands to the handkerchief and manage a tightlipped smile even though her eyes were watering from the pain of the blisters.

"Where's my personalised embroidered handkercheif?" she joked.

"We'll get you hundreds as soon as you're a Malfoy," Draco grunted dismissively. He led her down the hallway hastily while Ginny walked alongside them.

The words had slipped out of his mouth involuntarily and he came to the realisation that the long-held family tradition of embroidering the new bride's initials into all of her belongings was something he'd unconsciously hoped would result in the initials H.J.M and not A.J.M.

In truth, he doubted that he would ever be lucky enough to find someone who would want to marry an ex-death eater and he'd be damned before he ended up with a Voldemort sympathizer. So his chances were more or less non-existent, but if he was ever going to get married then little traditions, like the handkerchief monogramming, would be done properly. Otherwise, he'd never hear the end of it from his great aunt Ursa's portrait. The old had always had a thing or two to say about how he was disgracing the Malfoy name, funnily enough, it had never been pureblood related.

"Is that your way of proposing?" Hermione tried to laugh but it came out as a whimper, "given the way you asked me to be your girlfriend with morning, I wouldn't be surprised"

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco noticed how Ginny had snapped her head suddenly in their direction. He stared straight ahead and quickened his pace, not wanting either girl to notice his embarrassment.

He had made the handkerchief comment quite accidentally, but he knew both girls had found it amusing. The proposition this morning had gone excatly the way he'd planned, minus Hermione spilling her coffee of course. Draco had wanted to test the waters, and dip a toe in before taking the dive, so to speak, and had every intention of asking her properly later in the day.

Unfortunately, this ill-fated turn of events had put a stopper in his plan. It would just have to wait until a later time.

"Trust me, Hermione," he said grimacing, "If I ever propose, there'll be no ambiguity about it. Stop gawking Weasley we've arrived." he said stiffly nodding toward the door so that Ginny could open it.

In a matter of moments, Madam Pomfrey had taken Hermione to the basin to clean her up and had chased Draco and Ginny from the infirmary while she busied herself by tending to Hermione's wounds. She told them not to bother waiting because it would be a while till she was done and told them to hurry back to class before slamming the door in their faces despite their protests.

Draco gave a huff of frustration before turning to Weasley who was watching him with confusion. The red head looked as though she was going to break down the door and have a word with the matron, but she gave a huff not dissimilar to Draco and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She had bright red heari, much like the rest of the Weasley clan, but her eyes were a soft brown and they evoked warmth and kindness even in her current state of annoyance.

After having stood at the door for a few minutes, he turned to face the red head who had shoved her hands in her robe pockets and pulled out a peppermint-snap. Much to his surprise, she handed one to Draco who took it gently from her palm and pulled away the red hairs and bits of fluff that clung to the wrapper. Finally, he decided to speak.

"Did you see who did it?" he demanded Ginny.

"No" she shook her head despondently, "I was too concerned with Hermione, but I saw them from the back before they rounded the corner and they were wearing a hooded black cloak."

Draco's eyes widened, "Kind of like the death-eater cloaks?" he asked her urgently, and she quickly nodded in reply.

His voice caught in the back of his throat, and he had to clear it before he could speak again, "I shouldn't have let her out of my sight," he said shaking his head, "I had a nasty feeling this morning when I saw the Daily Prophet, and I didn't want to let her go anywhere alone but I thought Hogwarts would be safe enough…"

Ginny gave him a look of pity and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, "It could have been worse, it's only Bubotuber Pus, that stuff clears up in a day or two."

Draco shook his head urgently, "You don't understand, there's more to this whole thing than just Bubotuber Pus, Ginny. Can you get everyone together tonight? I think we should call a meeting."

He noticed that her eyebrows had risen slightly but she nodded quickly, "We can meet in the room of requirement, it's on the seventh floor in the left corridor. Shall we tell everyone 9pm?"

"Yeah, fine" Draco nodded not much caring what time or where they would meet, all he could think about right now was Hermione.

"We should get to class," Ginny stared down the corridor and began walking, "come on, lover boy, she couldn't be in better hands right now." she tugged his sleeve and forced him to follow her down the corridor and he could feel his cheek heat up upon hearing his new nickname.

"Weasley?" Draco said innocently as she turned her head to look at him, "You tell anyone about that proposal stuff, and I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

Ginny grinned back at him, "Duly noted" she laughed before lowering her voice and whispering, "...lover boy."

Draco groaned inwardly, slightly regretting his decision to befriend Potter and Weasley the other day. Intuitivley his mind flashed to his great uncle Euphemis and how he'd alwyas give Draco tid-bits of advice. He remembered his great uncle's favourite age old warning, 'Remember Draco, if you take in a stray, you take in all its fleas as well'.

If Ron and Harry were the strays then Ginny was the fleas. Draco shook his head knowing that as long as he was wither Hermione he was stuck with her, but after they way he'd seen her fussing over Hermione, he was kind of glad about that. In fact, he was glad about having all of them on their side, especially considering the fact that he would need all the help that he could get…

Draco had been pacing the corridor for a solid fifteen minutes and he'd searched the entire floor three times but still hadn't seen evidence of any sort of room. Surely, he must have heard her wrong, there was nothing in this corridor except for a rust old suit of armor which creaked every now and then as it readjusted itself. He'd been staring at the same spot in the wall when he heard footsteps behind him and turned to find Blaise coming up the stairs two at a time.

"What are you doing standing out here all alone?" Blaise gave him a befuddled expression and shook his head.

"What you do you mean, ' _out here_ ', there's no room to come _'out_ ' from" Draco snapped, "I've been pacing this blasted corridor for ages."

Blaise laughed heartily and clapped him over the back, "She must have forgotten to tell you how it works. Here watch this" he said, "You just have to think of something you need, and we need to get into the room where everyone is, hopefully, they haven't charmed it to keep any Slytherin's out… Aha, there it is!" he grinned.

Draco concentrated on the wall and saw it moving and morphine suddenly. He rubbed his eyes to confirm that a door had just materialised out of nowhere. It was truly marvelous magic, he couldn't believe he'd just uncovered one of the secrets of Hogwarts. Despite his awe, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"You knew about this place and you didn't tell me?" Draco turned on him just as Blaise grabbed the doorknob and made his way into the room.

"I couldn't give away my make-out spot to just anyone..."

"I'm not just anyone you git, I'm Draco Malfoy" he shot back at his friend who just shrugged in response and swaggered as he made his way into the room.

The room was quite spacious and a fire was roaring on one side while the room itself was decorated with plush seats and comfy stools and the house Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw banners were hanging from the walls, representing every member of their group. He glanced around and noticed Neville chatting to Luna in the corner, while Blaise had walked over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and was making them laugh. He cleared his throat to get their attention but only Luna seemed to notice.

"I think Draco wants to say something," she said dreamily whilst toying with her earring. Oddly enough it resembled radishes but in Draco's opinion, they seemed to suid the quicky witch. He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand.

"Err- thanks Luna, I'm sorry to get stuck into the reason for our meeting straight away, but I couldn't get away from Hermione and when I mentioned I was meeting you all she insisted on coming. So we don't have much time."

Ginny had made her way to stand next to him and while he spoke she turned her head towards the door every now and again to look out for Hermione.

"Someone spilled undiluted Bubotuber pus on Hermione today, and we don't think it was an accident" Draco looked over at Neville who was quite skilled at Herbology according to Hermione, and he was accurately wincing at the idea of having the substance spilled on your skin, no doubt having experienced the effects himself at some point.

The rest of the group seemed to have very little recollection of the plants that they'd handled in third year, but they knew from the look on Neville's face that it wasn't good.

"I didn't get to see who it was, but they were wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up" Ginny added before turning back to glance at the door. She was scounting out for Hermione arrival, and Draco was thankful that someone had the sense the do it. He would find it difficult to keep everyones attention and keep an eye out for Hermione at the same time.

"The day that Hermione fell through the ice, I could have sworn I saw someone in a hooded cloak magically melt the ice around her" he said, mentally slapping himself for not saying anything at the time, but he'd been too worried about Hermione at the time, "I think someone's out to get us and they're targeting her. Maybe they know she's Hermione and they're targeting her because she's a muggle-born, I really don't know, all I know is that we have to keep her safe."

"That's where we come in I'm guessing?" Harry said.

He'd been listening to Draco carefully and was nodding along to everything he'd said so far. Draco was surprised at how quickly the wizard had come to this conclusion, but then again Gryffindors were a loyal and brave sort of breed.

"Excatly," Draco nodded, sending Harry a thankful look, "If I'm not with her, then one of you needs to be. I know you can't be seen with her since she looks like Astoria, but try to stay close. And I don't want her knowing about the threat, it'll only scare her."

"Come on, mate," Ron called out to him, "Give her some credit. You can't keep it from her, she can handle herself."

Draco was about to tell him that his word on this was final when Ginny stepped in suddenly.

"She's almost drowned and basically had acid thrown on her today, Ron" Ginny snapped at her brother, "someone's trying to kill or main her, what makes you think she'd handle the news well?"

Ron looked slightly affronted at Ginny's outburst.

Draco was glad that she'd been the one to speak his thoughts aloud, he didn't want to over stop his bounds in the group and was still slightly adjusting to the dynamic. Unlike Blaise who seemed to naturally fit in everywhere he went, Draco sensed that his haughtiness and snobbery in his youth had previously gotten in the way of many potentially good friendships. He wasn't about to go and make the same mistakes again

"Alright," Harry spoke up, "We'll make sure to keep an eye on her" he looked around the room for confirmation and everyone nodded or voiced their agreement.

Draco heaved a sigh of relief and he glanced over at Harry giving him another silent nod of thanks. The boy-who-lived had grown on him a little since their last meeting and he'd finally come to see him for who he truly was, not a fame-hungry git who rejected his friendship in first year, but a kind and fiercly loyal friend who had been honerable enough to make things right with him. This was what Draco had always wanted. Friends to have his back, friends who would do anything for him.

 _'But they're not doing anything for you, they're doing it for her,'_ a voice in the back of his mind reminded him.

It didn't matter. Having these misfits around made him feel happy, and he was glad that both he and Blaise had been welcomed into the troop.

"Hang on!" Ron sat up in his seat, "I've just thought of something. We'll probably be spending a fair bit of time together from now on. Won't that look a little suspicious?" he asked.

Draco nodded, he'd had all day to think of everything that could possibly go wrong and he'd come up with a solution. It was so simple, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

"I've thought of that. Since Blaise is involved, we can just sell the story that he's teaching you how to fly and that you're desperate for any help you can get" Draco said, Ron looked slightly hurt, so he amended his words quickly. "Alright, fine. We'll say that you've asked for him to help because you're considering a career in Quidditch and he's your best shot, and since I'm his best friend and Hermione's my wife," Ginny was grinning from ear to ear at his mention of it and he almost expected her to interject and call him lover boy again, "I mean she's pretending to be… It won't look as unusual if we're seen together."

Everyone gave a chorus of approval and Blaise looked beside himself with glee as he grabbed a protesting Ron by the head into the crook of his elbow and scuffed up his hair with his other hand.

"Why does it have to be me?" Ron asked sounding slightly put out.

"It's logical isn't it?" Luna said her voice had an airy almost ethereal quality to it, "Everyone already knows that Harry wants to be an auror, Blaise is already the best flier and Draco's too proud to ask anyone for help. You're the logical choice, Ron!"

Draco was about to point out that she was mistaken and that he was currently in the process of asking from their help when the door handle jiggled behind him.

"Cheer up Ron!" Blaise told him merrily, "By the time we're done you'll be playing for the Crudely Cannons," Ron's despondent look quickly disappeared and he looked quite cheerful at the prospect of becoming a professional Quidditch player. Draco wanted to say that they didn't actually have to spend time training Ron, but he couldn't bring himself to say it after seeing how cheery he looked.

"What's going on?" Hermione had appeared next to him and was looking around the room in surprised.

Blaise noticed Hermione's presence and called over to her suddenly.

"Oi-oi!" he cried, and Ron chimed in boyishly mimicking the greeting "Oi,oi!" he yelled as well.

Draco caught Harry's eye and saw the black haired boy roll his eyes and walked over so that he could stand next to Draco and Hermione.

"Just look at the pair of them, sounding like a couple of chavs" he shook his head and laughed.

Draco watched them in concern, "You know he picked up that greeting a few years ago when we stumbled into a muggle pub which happened to be full of chavs. He probably thinks all muggles say it, I caught him saying it to a please-man at Kings-Cross last year."

Draco said disgustedly but he was mostly trying to hide the fact that he was rather pleased with himself for knowing something muggle-related and had the opportunity to impress both Harry and Hermione whom he knew had both grown up in the muggle world.

Harry looked a bit confused and shook his head again before walking away while Hermione was chuckling.

"I think you mean Police-man, Draco." she whispered into his ear, still giggling.

Before he could say anything, a cry of approval rang out throughout the room as Blaise whipped out a bottle of single malt fire-whisky.

"Told you I'd bring the good stuff, Weasley!" he laughed, opening the bottle while Ron clapped enthusiastically. Luna took off random bits of her jewelry and began transfiguring them into cups while Neville watched her, seemingly unable to pry his eyes from the pretty young witch. They looked like a well-oiled machine as Draco watched them from this distance, and he felt that maybe even if he never found his place in it, he would still never tire of watching them.

While the remainder of the group was chatting eagerly amongst themselves, Draco stole a look at Hermione and turn to face her.

"How did you all become so close so fast?" she asked him incredulously, "and don't give me that ridiculous excuse" Hermione warned him.

"Which one?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy" she did an impression of his drawl and smirked at him.

She became quite good at his gesticulations and he made a mental note that if she was such a fast learner he'd make a point of teaching her other things as well. More intimate, physical type of things…

"It's a long story," he told her bringing one of her heavily bound hands to his mouth and kissing her palm gently and he smiled when she went to caress his cheek, "but it's all thank to you, Hermione."

She said nothing, but her brown eyes shone brilliantly and the smile she flashed him almost knocked him backward. It took him every ounce of self-control not to whip her into his arms and carry her down to their room for a serious snogging session. Draco cleared his throat and turned to watch their friends, tonight they would laugh and be merry. He would have ample time to make out Hermione later on, she was going to be his girlfriend after all, even though he still hadn't actually asked...

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've peppered in some friendship scenes so that it's not all doom and gloom since there will be plenty of that later on in the story... So enjoy the bonding, and the cutesy cuddling while it lasts. Personally, I really like the dynamic that four boys (minus Neville) have, Blaise and Ron's interactions have been really fun to write and Harry/Ron are best friends so there's not much to add there, but I'm having trouble with Harry and Blaise. I've always imagined Ron liking Blaise's easy going boyish nature, but Draco will always obviously always be Blaise's closets friend because they've known one another the longest and seen one another in their most painful moments. Next chapter I promise to focus more on Draco & Hermione, but I'd like to write more about their friendship dynamics a little later on as well. Is there anything you hate to see/ love to see when it comes to how friendships are portrayed in fan-fic? Let me know and I'll see if I can avoid it or work it into the story. **

**-Ravenclaw Le Grand**


	13. The Kiss

The library was peaceful despite the occasional sound of turning pages and quills scratching against parchment. This was Hermione's place. It wasn't solely the books that had drawn her to the library, it was a pair of dark grey eyes. Occasionally they would flit up from his books and catch hers, holding her gaze. She wasn't quite sure exactly when it had happened, but sometime last year Draco had started studying in the library more frequently.

Now she knew why.

A smile graced her lips and she slid her fingers along the dusty bookshelves remembering all those times he would sit for hours in the same spot, directly across from her favourite study table. It all made sense now.

Hermione's bundled up hand hung by her side. Her right hand had taken considerably longer to heal from the Bubotuber pus than her left, which was proving to be an inconvenience. Trying to recover full range of motion in the day since the accident had happened was difficult but she had tended to her wounds carefully and expected a full recovery by that afternoon.

There had been something disturbing her train of thought. _Accident_. The word seemed to bother her. Had it truly been an accident?

She had always been a little clumsy but the number of injuries she had endured in the past month alone was slightly suspicious. It gnawed at Hermione's mind. She couldn't let it go.

If it had truly been an accident, why hadn't the culprit stopped to aid her? The force of the collision had been enough to knock Hermione to the ground and it didn't seem like the unintentional nudge of a person who was simply rushing by.

The thought set Hermione on edge.

The sound of pages turning and scratching quills was interrupted by something else. Her breath quickened. She stood waiting nervously and perked up her ears to listen. She heard a heavy footfall, followed by another. These weren't the soft tread of a frail elderly librarian, but the steps of a heavy almost ungraceful intruder.

Her breath stilled and she didn't dare turn around until the noise had come to a stop a few feet behind her.

This part of the library was slightly obscured from the librarian's desk. All there was around her were empty study tables. No one was nearby. Her mind raced as she tried to remember who had been in the library when she had arrived. One. Two. Maybe three students. All of them sat at the far end.

She was determined not to go down without a fight. She was going to grab her wand, then she was going to run. Hermione less damaged hand drifted towards her robe pocket. Her fingers quivered near the opening and she felt like a cowboy in a showdown from one of the Western movies she'd seen as a child.

 _Don't think about that now._

She gulped.

"What on earth are you doing?"

The voice sounded strangely familiar. It was male, that was of sure, but it wasn't ingrained in the back of her mind like Harry or Ron's voices. Hermione spun around.

A pearly white smile met her, and she narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin who was leaning against the bookshelf and running his finger over the dust before examining it. He rubbed it between his fingers and looked back at her harmlessly.

"You gave me the fright of my life, Blaise," Hermione exhaled. She had envisioned someone more sinister and seeing Blaise left her feeling both relieved and irritated. He should have known better than to sneak up on her like that.

"I could have hexed you" she pointed out. Her breath was still slightly ragged and she struggled to regain her sense of calm. In the few moments that she had had her back turned panic had flitted through her mind. She had been only seconds away from shooting curses at him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

His shoulder heaved up and down as he gave her an apologetic shrug. His eyes darted to her heavily bound hand and then to the books that floated in mid-air beside her. She had been in in the process of returning them to the shelf when he had come across her.

"Let me help you with those" he nodded towards the books and stepped forward to grab them before she could think to accept or reject his offer. For a moment she considered him and watched as he gingerly placed the books back on the shelf.

He was deliberate and gentle in his movement and it made her remember a time when they had almost been close. Her words to Draco echoed in her mind.

 _'We searched for you for weeks! Blaise was beside himself with worry'_

It had been bad. When Draco had disappeared it had been difficult on all of them, especially Blaise. In the space of a few days, both his best friend and secret love interest had disappeared, and Hermione could only imagine the thoughts that had gone through his mind.

Before the Summer they had happened across one another in an empty hallway when he had stopped her and asked if she had seen Draco. She was hoping to ask him the same question but he'd beaten her to it. His voice was pleading as if he thought she was keeping information from him, but she didn't know any more than he did.

Still there was a familiarity in his suffering, it almost mirrored her own and she found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. They were hollow. Weeks had passed since Draco's disappearance and Blaise was a shell of the boy he had been. Always the jester. The class clown. The boy who sat in the back of the class and made clever clipped remarks. The boy who always had a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a hearty belly laugh. Their disappearance had broken him.

Hermione and Blaise hadn't spoken much after that, but every time she passed him by in the hallway or if they sat in the same classes he would catch her gaze.

Hermione looked at him now and saw that that he was significantly fuller than he had been back then. Since the news of Astoria's safety and since Draco's return, his appetite had returned. He was laughing again, and his new found friendship with Ron seemed to have brightened his spirits once more. There was a boyish playfulness to him but the twinkle in his eyes had gone.

"Do you worry about her?" Hermione heard the words leaving her mouth before she even processed that she was speaking.

Blaise had his back turned to her and he froze momentarily before replacing a book on the shelf. He seemed to be searching for the right answer.

"I do," he said quietly.

His wiry hand reached out to grab another book from mid-air before searching for it's home on the shelf. Hermione didn't wonder why he wasn't using magic. She knew what it felt like to desperately need to stay occupied.

When she had been alone for months in the safe house, starved for company and half-crazed with worry about her friends, all she could do was try to stay busy.

She would do chores, recite poems, clip newspaper articles, search for firewood. Anything that would keep her working was a welcome distraction. She had hoped that by keeping her hands busy, her mind would follow suit. She had been wrong.

Placating him with assurances and promises that she could not keep, would not help him but she would try anyway.

"We're all going to be okay" she whispered so convincingly that she almost believed it herself, "Just wait. In a few years, it'll all be behind us. We'll be having lunch together. All of us. Astoria too, and you'll work for the Magical gaming commission, or be a famous quidditch player like your father. Astoria will be safe and you'll be surrounded by friends and family. Ron will probably hammer you about approving his new broom design. We'll be happy and carefree and worrying about silly things instead like who will win the Quidditch cup and where we should all go on vacation."

She spun him a world of false promises because she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She didn't know what the future held for them and she was scared beyond belief.

She felt a little guilty and realized too late that he hadn't bought her fantasy. Hermione could see the recognition flicker in his eyes, but there was something else as well. Hope.

"I never realised why Draco had such a fascination with you all those years," Blaise said quietly, "but I think I'm starting to understand."

He stared at her curiously for a moment and placed another book back on the shelf, they were almost done with putting everything back in its rightful place. Only one book remained.

"You've been good for him," he said simply and she shelved the last book and turned to face her, "Thank you for giving me my best friend back".

She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Draco had been like a breath of fresh air. He had been her support, her saviour and above everything, her friend. Saying _'you're welcome'_ to Blaise felt wrong. It cheapened what she had with Draco because then it implied that she was the one that was good for him, when in fact he was the one that had been good for her.

Something in the air suddenly changed. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. There was a creaking sound coming from behind the bookshelf and she watched, frozen in place, as it began tilting and then learning more visibly towards them.

She heard books slowly slide from their place and fall to her feet with dull thuds until all of a sudden they all abruptly rushed to the ground, hitting both Blaise and Hermione in the process. All she could see was Blaise's face staring at the falling bookshelf in abject horror and the thundering of the books dropping around them.

"Get down!" he yelled and just as the bookshelf came collapsing upon them she saw Blaise leap towards her and tackle her to the ground.

The collision forced all the wind out of her as she was flung to the ground and out of the way of danger.

Her back ached from the impact and her brain screamed. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

But her diaphragm had spasmed and the pressure on her solar plexus had left her momentarily incapable of drawing a breath. Her eyes were wide with panic and she clutched her throat and chest, ignoring all the other pain. Blaise stirred beside her and looked up just in time to see the fear in her eyes.

Hermione's emotions came crashing down upon her faster than the bookcase ever could have. Her senses had returned to her and even though she had managed to finally take a breath she was still clawing at her throat.

She coughed and gasped and very quickly the coughs and gasps turned into screams of pain and panic.

Where was Draco? She needed Draco.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt" Blaise had picked himself up suddenly and was by her side. His arm flung out to meet her shoulder and to comfort her side while his eyes darted over her.

"Draco! Where's Draco? I need him. Where is he?" she was shaking so hard that her eyes couldn't focus on Blaise.

"You!" Blaise shouted at a first-year Slytherin boy who had been in the library and had most likely come to see what the commotion was about, "Go down to the Quidditch pitch and bring back Draco Malfoy. Go! Now!"

Hermione was sobbing. She wasn't hurt, merely frightened. Her body was in shock and she could feel the blood pumping through her vessels with more vigour and her heart hammering against her chest as the sudden burst of Adrenaline came into effect.

Her peripheral vision narrowed and all she could now see was Blaise who was rubbing his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

It had all been too much. The ice, the Bubotuber pus and now the falling bookshelf had led her to see that these had all been more than just accidents.

Someone was out for her blood.

It was hard to breathe. Moving was painful. The shock of the ordeal left her unable to stop to gather a proper breath, they were coming out in small huffs and she was struggling to get it under control, she was hyperventilating. It was the beginning of a panic attack. Hermione closed her eyes and rocked back and forth, clutching her knees and bringing them into her chest.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's alright. I'm here now. You're safe" two strong study arms wrapped themselves around her and Draco's familiar scent filled her nostrils, she didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was him. "It's okay. It's okay. I've got you."

Her breathy gasps slowed significantly and Hermione managed to take a gulp of air. She felt lightheaded and it was hard to think straight.

"Where- Where were you?" she rasped.

"I'm sorry. I was at practice." Draco's voice came out weakly as he rocked her back and forth.

"Draco, tell me I'm not going mad," Hermione sobbed into his chest. She was clutching the front of his robes desperately, "I keep thinking someone is trying to kill me".

He stayed silent for a moment and clutched her even tighter. She felt his chest stiffen against her and though he was debating something.

"I think so too, Mione" he whispered finally, and she felt his chest relax, "It's okay. I've got you. I'll keep you safe. We're all looking out for you"

Hermione hiccuped, and she peered out from under his arm to see Blaise standing deadly still and staring at the two of them with a relieved expression on his face. She closed her eyes, and let Draco rock her and murmur soothing words into her ear until she felt ready to emerge from the nook that his arms and chest had provided.

She looked up at his face which was wrecked with guilt. She was still so accustomed to his mask of expressionlessness that whenever it slipped and revealed his true feelings she was often stunned. This was one of those times.

"I think I need some fresh air" she whispered and brought herself to her feet. She looked down at Draco who nodded in understanding and stood up to join her. He didn't say a word, instead, he meshed his hand into hers, intertwining his fingers, and gave her a soft tug. She noticed a warmth creeping up her arm and saw the golden shackles of their bond glow for a moment before disappearing. He would keep her safe. She knew that he would _always_ keep her safe.

Like a frightened child, Hermione followed him out of the library, down the stairs, through the front door, and across the grounds until the reached the black lake.

He sat down next to a sturdy oak tree, leaned against it and pulled her into his lap gently. Hermione was still stiff and it took her a while before she registered where she was.

She let her eyes open and close slowly feeling his chest rising and falling behind her and she finally let herself to relax.

There was no point in speaking, she couldn't even bring herself to move from the sudden lack of energy. She had cried it all out in the library. So they sat in silence and watched the ice on the Black Lake slowly melt. She thought that returning here would resurface more of her fear, but it had the opposite effect. It was oddly calming.

Draco cast a warming charm over them and he nestled his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" he finally spoke. "I should have let you known sooner, but I thought maybe I was wrong in my suspicions. When I asked Blaise and Harry and the rest of them to look out for you, it was only a precaution. I never thought you'd really be in danger at Hogwarts"

His voice was quiet and full of sorrow and she just let it wash over her. He had been watching over her and keeping her safe, just as he had promised. No matter how close she came into contact with danger she knew that he would be there. He would always be there for her.

"It's okay" she brought his hand up to her lips and brushed them against his fingers.

Despite her lack of words she hoped that the gesture would be enough to convey her full feelings.

It didn't matter that he hadn't been there at the time, she knew that he couldn't be by her side every second of the day. What mattered most was that he had come for her.

"You are everything to me," he whispered, nuzzling her ear, "I never thought I'd find someone like you, Hermione. I don't know what I would do if-if..."

She shifted between his arms, unwilling to think about the possibility of losing him either. She did not know what she would do. Losing him was not an option. There was no plan B.

No one had cared for her wellbeing as much as Draco had, no one had worried about her quite so much.

"You're a good man, Draco Malfoy," she said, "Now that I've found you. I'm not going anywhere."

She felt him take a deep breath but quickly felt his head snap to the side, and he stilled. Moments later she heard what had grasped his attention. The rustling of footsteps through the grass made he turn her head as well.

Harry came to a halt beside them and sat down quietly. He ran his hands over the grass nervously and stared at the lake.

"Blaise came to find me," Harry said after a few moments.

Still, he continued to avoid her gaze and opted to stare over the vast expanse of the black lake.

"You can't go off on your own anymore, Hermione. It's a good thing Blaise was trailing you today."

Hermione shuddered to think what would have happened if she had been alone in the library. She held her breath and her chest creaked as if to remind her how close it had come to being crushed under the weight of the bookshelf. It was only thanks to Blaise's years of quidditch training and quick reflexes that she had been spared.

Draco seemed to sense her discomfort and he brought his hands to her shoulders and began rubbing them.

"Who do you think it is?" Draco asked Harry.

"I don't know, but they're unrelenting. Three attacks in the past month tell me that they mean business. We're going to have to be more watchful from now on."

"Why me? If it's a dark wizard who's behind the attacks why would they be trying to kill me and not Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Draco stiffened behind her. It was the first time she had verbalized her thoughts that the attacks weren't simply intended to maim her, but were intentional attempts at her life. His hands continued to rub her shoulders in comforting circles but he remained rigid behind her.

"It doesn't make sense to me either," Harry grimaced.

"Do you ever think this war will be over?" Hermione murmured, "Will we ever be safe?"

She felt Draco's arms tighten around her and saw Harry throw bits of ripped up grass onto the melting ice.

"Of course we will." She head Harry say. Much like she had lied to Blaise earlier that day, she knew that Harry was only saying it for her benefit.

She could feel Draco's head nestled against her neck. When she looked into Harry's green eyes which were filled with worry, not for himself but for her, and it made her feel all the more guilty. She could not erase his fears, but she could make him feel like he was helping her forget hers. So she played along with his lie.

"When it's all over we can finally settle down and make proper lives for ourselves," she said, steadying her voice. "We'll see each other on weekends and discuss how boring our jobs are. We'll all be successful and live nearby. All of us. Neville and Luna will be together, Ron will be a famous Quidditch player and Blaise and Astoria will be in the social pages of Witch Weekly. I'll most likely be working for the ministry advocating for house-elf rights."

The more she babbled, the more her mind relaxed.

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded and let her words wash over him. She knew he was imagining a world where they were older and unburdened by the troubles they now faced.

"I'll probably be an Auror and married to Ginny if she'll have me" Harry hummed. He played with a blade of grass between his fingers but didn't pull it from the ground and turned to look at Draco. "What about you?" he asked.

Hermione felt Draco lifted his head and stared wistfully out over the vast expanse of the lake. He shook his head.

"I just want to know you all until the day I say" he smiled wistfully.

Hermione contemplated their hopes for the future and looked from Harry to Draco. She swallowed and closed her eyes sliding her hand into Draco's and silently began to pray.

 _Please Merlin, keep them safe. I don't need fancy things or a flashy ministry job. Please just let Draco's wish come true. Keep us all in one piece._

Draco's wish for the future seemed so simple compared to hers and Harry's and she felt a sudden fierce protectiveness come over her. Her numbed emotions began to spark to life and she felt a throbbing need to be close to him. To hold him. She wanted to reassure him that they would always be there, even though she did not know for certain herself.

When the sun had finally settled against the horizon Hermione saw Harry stir.

"We should head back before it gets dark. Ginny and the rest will want to know that you're alright"

He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. Slowly, they made their way back to the castle and parted ways. Harry's goodbye went almost unnoticed as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower. All Hermione could think about was Draco and his fingers intertwined with hers.

She wanted to forget the harrowing events of the day and just be near him.

As soon as they entered their room and she heard the door close with a definite click, he was upon her. He back collided with the wall and it ached from the tumble she had taken earlier, but it didn't matter.

Almost on cue her body began to shudder and morphe as the effects of the polyjuice potion dwindled away. Her skin stretched and her bones groaned in protest and in a matter of seconds she had shrunk a few inches. She felt her robes hanging around her frame, just a size too big.

She almost hadn't noticed. All she could focus on were a mesmerizing pair of grey eyes filled with hunger. Hunger for her.

Draco cradled her face in her hands and she felt his lips come crashing down upon hers. She ran her fingers over his shoulder and brought them together behind his neck, tugging him closer and returning his kiss. He was holding back, exercising his self-control and before she could deepen the kiss he pulled back.

She felt his heavy gasps against her face and it made her eyelashes flutter.

"We should stop" he rasped, "You've had a big day, I don't want to overstep"

He readjusted his hands so that they were no longer clutching her face. They were now resting against the wall on either side of her head, propping him up so that his chest came brushing up against hers with every heave.

"No," Hermione's eyes connected with his sharply, "I feel numb ever since it happened. I need to feel... I need to feel something other than fear"

A steely glint flashed across his eyes and Hermione felt heartbeat quicken. Slowly he inched his face closer to hers, holding her gaze.

His fingers brushed against her jaw and drifted down her throat to settle at the nape of her neck. Hermione swallowed as his thumb ran tenderly across her collar bone before sliding down her waist caressing her curves and sliding down her hips coming to a halt between her thighs. She gasped as he touched her over her underwear, cupping her in his palm. She gasped in surprise as her body came to life.

"Is this what you want, Hermione?"

His growl frightened her, but the sweetness of his breath brought her closer to him and she nodded greedily. She found herself no longer able to control her need and she pressed herself further against the palm of his hand. Quickly, she tightened her hold over the back of his neck and tugged at him so that his lips connected with hers again.

She felt the air leave her and he drew a sharp breath through his teeth and suddenly her mind went fuzzy.

His fingers nursed her throbbing desire and hurriedly pushed her underwear to the side. The feeling of skin on skin sent a shock through her and she moaned into his mouth. She felt his lips curve into a smile as he continued to run his fingers against her folds, coaxing another moan from her.

As soon as she had opened her mouth she felt his tongue come crashing against hers. It was an overload of sensations and her mind struggled to keep up. His thumb pressed lightly against her bundle of nerves and her feet moved of their own volition as he led her toward the bed. He never broke her kiss, his lips never left hers.

Hermione felt like she was falling and her head was spinning. She hardly felt her back collide with the soft mattress.

She let herself go and melted into the kiss. Into the frenzy and the warmth. Into Draco. She let the kiss consume her and felt his tongue running along her lips and coaxing them more and more apart. She didn't have to think about it she just… did…

For a moment it seemed as though they were waging a battle in her mouth, until the minute he pulled away and bit her lip hungrily. She gasped, not knowing whether it had been out of pain or the because she missed the feeling of his tongue in her mouth.

"I love having you in my mouth" Hermione moaned and reached out to kiss him but he had pulled his head away. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Draco who was hovering a few inches above her and was now smirking down at her.

"I don't think that's what you meant to say" Draco grinned.

His arms were positioned on either side of her and he had propped himself up so that only their legs were in contact with one another. She missed the feeling of having him pinning her down and pushing against her. Hermione let her eyes wander over him until they met the bulge in his pants. Almost immediately, Hermione's eyes widened in understanding of what she'd meant to say and what she'd actually said.

"I didn't mean it like that… I.." she faltered, unsure of how to express herself, "I just don't really know how to do…this…"

Draco listened to her carefully and planted a quick reassuring kiss on her lips before speaking.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? I want you, Hermione. All of you… I want…" He shook his head in frustration, "Never mind what I want, what do you want?"

Hermione had been keeping her eyes shut and had let his voice wash over her, enjoying him admitting how much he desired her.

She could feel Draco's eyes upon her and knew instinctively that they were wandering over her body. Her interest piqued and she opened her eyes so that she could watch him. Draco seemed to be taking his time and was undeterred by her staring. She felt his fingers trace the outline of her lips and move downward, his lips followed the same path and he stopped at her stomach burying his head against it waiting for a response.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair and let herself imagine what it would be like with Draco, and how long she could fight against the desire burning inside her.

"I want you…" Hermione gulped. "But I want us to go slow, I've never… I haven't got much experience. You might have to teach me"

Draco stifled a chuckle and she could feel the heat of his breath seeping through her clothes onto the skin of her belly.

"I finally get to teach the brightest witch of our age something…" she heard him mumble against her skin. Her body tensed up in response.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself. What if you have nothing worth teaching?" She teased him. Her voice was airy and struggling to hide the nervousness she was feeling. Draco head slid up quickly and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"There's one thing you should know, Hermione," Draco said sliding her shirt up slowly and snaking his fingers under the elastic of her underwear. "I do very bad things and I do them exceptionally well…"

Hermione gulped. She felt his kisses trail lower and lower expecting them to collide with the edge of her underwear, but they never did. Her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a small gasp as her underwear went sailing through the air and landed in a heap on the floor. She hadn't even felt him slide them off.

Draco was positioned between her legs and she could feel his breath tickling her opening. Only his steely grey eyes were visible and he seemed to be waiting for her to give some form of consent.

Hermione gave him a shy nod and let her head crash back against the pillow just as his lips connected with her cherry. It almost made her gasp but she fought down the instinct to let him know just how good it felt.

His tongue swirled around in slow circles and Hermione bunched the sheets up into her hands and bit her lip not wanting any moans to escape her.

So this was what had she had been missing out on…

Suddenly he stopped and instead of his tongue, she felt the tickling of his breath against her.

"Let… go… I… need to know….that you… like it…" he said in between ragged breaths and kisses.

Hermione let out a sharp gasp, just as he nipped at her clit and began lapping her up eagerly. Her breathing accelerated as he worked his mouth around her folds swirling his tongue expertly. With each flick Hermione felt a jolt of warmth run through her thighs and settle in her belly. The sensation drove her wild.

She was convinced that it couldn't possibly get any better, but just like most other things concerning Draco, she was pleasantly surprised.

Draco tongue slid into her and explored the inside of her slowly, so slow that it was agonising. Small beads of sweat had broken out on her forehead and she felt her blood sizzle.

She let out a moan and brought her hand up to her mouth so that she could bite down and stifle the sound. She felt Draco withdraw his tongue and she tilted her head upwards to see why he had stopped.

She noticed how his eyes were trained on her and that he shook his head as if to say 'don't do that' before returning his attention to her opening. All the while his eyes never left her face.

Hermione nodded in understanding and maintained eye contact for a moment before letting out the gasp she had been keeping in the back of her throat. She let her head fall back and it occurred to her that he must have been watching her the entire time. The thought made her mad with frenzy and she let out another gasp.

"Merlin Hermione, you're so wet" he moaned against her. Hermione's eyes widened in panic.

"Is that a bad thing?" she called down to him.

He lifted his head slightly and pierced her with a grey stare and a hungry smile.

"It's perfect," he murmured before pressing his mouth against her opening once more.

She felt his fingers tighten around her thighs and tug her closer towards him while her eyes rolled back into the back of her head. He was deliberately taking his time and coaxing the responses out of her.

She felt herself release a soft moan as Draco rolled his tongue over her again with a little added pressure. She was trembling and he was now grasping her hips to stop her wriggling so much. Her back arched when his thumb suddenly pressed against her bundle of nerves and as he steered her closer and closer to the brink of bliss he kept his eyes trained upon her.

Hermione could almost feel him smiling against her. Any shyness she may have felt before had quickly been consumed by the fire that was now burning deep inside her. A tension gathered deep in her abdomen, and it grew and kept growing until suddenly all she felt was a warm release.

She let out gasp after gasp until her entire body shuddered and her toes curled, and she felt Draco groan. When her body went completely still he crawled forward and collapsing on top of her. His face was pressed against her stomach again and his breathing was almost as heavy as hers.

They lay with their eyes closed, wrapped in a dangerous tangle of bedsheets, limbs, and desire.

Hermione stroked his head absentmindedly, enjoying the way his shoulders heaved up and down in tandem with his breaths.

"Let's do that again…" he lifted his head to look at her.

Hermione shook her head.

"You have a quidditch practice tomorrow," she said squirming to get out from underneath him, but Draco held her in place.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Draco smiled wryly.

"Draco, I don't want to be held responsible when you don't show up to the game tomorrow and they lose the match…" she laughed, pushing at his hands, "Tell you what, if you manage to win the game, then I promise to return the favor"

Draco stopped protesting and watched her suspiciously. When he was satisfied that she wasn't teasing him, he nodded eagerly.

"Okay, deal?" he said.

"Deal" Hermione confirmed, and tried to remove her hand from being pinned down to her sides so that they could shake on it, but Draco simply tightened his grip.

She watched as he drifted downwards and disappeared between her legs again.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she breathed.

Her voice had caught in her throat, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Sealing the deal with a kiss…" Draco whispered as he leaned his face closer into her depths.

Hermione gave a content sigh and and closed her eyes; too busy enjoying the sensation of his lips and and his tongue to argue.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Author's Note: Finally, a bit of action! I know it's long overdue, but there's something to be said for waiting. You might disagree, but I think drawing things out and letting the desire grow is always more exciting than reading about characters in a sudden fit of passion. Either way, at least they've come together and I can promise that things are about to get very interesting very fast. Thanks for being so patient with the characters, I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**


	14. The Scream

There was an eery mist that had gathered on the grounds earlier in the day. It had been stubborn in its refusal to disperse before the scheduled quidditch match. Draco had hoped that they would at least have the weather on their side, since both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would be cheering for the other team. It seemed unlikely.

He closed his eyes and listened as the sound of students gathering in the stands trickled through the windows and under the door crack. It filled the silence of the changing room. His team sat assembled behind him and knew that they were watching him expectantly, waiting for the gameplay, or some words of encouragement, but Draco's mind was elsewhere.

Hermione had left early that morning, and Draco had woken just as she had finished grabbing her things and was tip-toeing towards the door. She almost jumped out of her own skin when he had stirred. He had asked her why she was sneaking around and she'd forced a cheerful smile on her face and said that she didn't know what he was talking about.

She had acted like nothing had happened the night before. It was doing his head in.

She had enjoyed it, he knew she had. Her noises had told him just how much. Draco smiled thinking about how he'd made her come undone multiple times that night. Clearly, the problem wasn't his performance. She was, no doubt, feeling a little uncomfortable the morning after. Especially considering the fact that he'd been privy to her naked squirming body while his briefs hadn't come off the entire night. Draco ran his hand through his hair anxiously, wondering how long she was planning on avoiding him. Maybe he could get to her straight after the game before she could run back into the confines of the castle and continue with her hiding. Perhaps she was somewhere in the stands right now…

"Malfoy?" Blaise asked him quietly, "everything alright?"

Draco turned around suddenly and gave his friend a curt nod. He cleared his throat.

"This won't be an easy game," he informed his team, "Ravenclaw's been doing really well this year and they've had the same team for years, so they know each other well, whereas we've got a number of new recruits which puts us at a bit of a disadvantage" he nodded towards the fourth year chaser and the 5th year beater who shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Not your fault. That's just the way it is. It's our first game of the season and we haven't had much training time, but I know you'll all do your best, and if you're really struggling, then you have my permission to rough up the other team, and long as you don't get carried away. Be stealthy and do it within reason, we need every advantage we can get but I don't want you acting like thugs and breaking bones out there… Do I make myself clear?"

Draco heard his voice boom throughout the changing room. When he didn't get the response he wanted from his team he repeated the question a second time. His teammates finally responded with more enthusiastic nods and cheers before running out of the changing room and onto the pitch.

Blaise grabbed his broom and followed him out of the door of the changing room and gave him a nervous glance as they made their way toward the center of the field.

"What do you think? Do we stand much of a chance?" he whispered in Draco direction and the two boys mounted their brooms. They hovered a few feet above the ground, waiting patiently for the coin toss.

Draco shook his head and turned to look Blaise in the eye before breaking out into a massive grin, "Not at all, Zambini. Let just have some fun…"

As the whistle blew, Blaise shot up higher into the air at the sound of the whistle. Draco heard his laughs as he zoomed towards the quaffle, snatching it in mid-air and doing a loop-de-loop before speeding towards the Ravenclaw goal posts.

Maybe he had been wrong, perhaps they did stand a chance…

It felt like hours had passed, since the start of the game. Draco had been circling the field in a calculated manner, starting low and slowly making his way higher and hight. Still, he had been unsuccessful in finding the snitch. Their keeper had suffered a nasty bludger to the chest and had fallen off his broom, leaving their goals undefended. Despite Blaise's best efforts, Ravenclaw was leading by 170 points, and Slytherin was guaranteed to lose. All Draco could do now was find the snitch soon before the vast difference in score became humiliating.

Draco was now circling so close to the crowd that he could clearly distinguish individual faces from one another. He had just soared near the Slytherin stands and noticed Hermione, or rather Astoria, who had her nose nestled into a book. How typical of her. Draco had hoped that she would come to watch the game. He ha entertained the thought of impressing her with his flying but given the fact that they were losing, he now felt relieved that she hadn't been paying attention.

is broom came to an abrupt halt in front of her. Upon noticing him, Hermione quickly sat on the book in an attempt to hide it. He smirked.

"You could at least try and look interested" Draco laughed.

A few nearby Slytherins threw him scathing looks for wasting precious game time, but he didn't care. It was worth it. She was worth it.

"Sorry," Hermione said earnestly.

She looked flustered and slightly at a loss for words. It was endearing to watch. Draco inched his broom toward her so that he was now floating a few feet away from she was sitting. He motioned for her to approach him and to his surprise, Hermione complied. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear.

"You've been avoiding me since last night…"

"I- I…" he noticed her blush and he couldn't help feeling a little pleased that he was having such an effect on her.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" he asked her mischievously.

He didn't worry about being overhead. The surrounding Slytherins had begun booing at them rather loudly and they were urging Draco to return to the playing field, but he ignored them. He was enjoying watching Hermione squirm, far too much.

"Because I did. You were absolutely gorgeous…"

"Of course I did…Draco, stop wasting time!" Hermione glanced around nervously.

She had noticed that many students had stopped paying attention to the game and were now watching them. It was rather amusing but he supposed that he'd had enough fun for the time being.

"Promise?" he flashed a smile at her.

"Yes, it was mind-blowing" she hissed and pushed against the handle of his broom. It made him drift away from the stands slowly.

"Mind-blowing?" He quirked an eyebrow and watched her shake her head at him. She fought down a pleased smile and returned to her book, leaving Draco with a renewed sense of strength. He sped away in search for the snitch

A glint caught his eye and he saw something small and golden flutter near the bottom of the field, not far from where he was floating. It was the snitch. Draco seized the opportunity to make the best of a lose-lose situation. He turned his broom swiftly and sped towards it with an arm outstretched, hoping he could catch it before Ravenclaw made another goal. The bell gave another ding signaling otherwise just as his fingers wrapped around the snitch and he clasped his hand around tiny walnut sized ball. Just like that, the match was over.

The tip of his broom tilted dangerously downward, and he felt himself slide off of it and fall to the ground tumbling until his body came to a skidding halt. The snitch had been fluttering close enough to the ground so that when he fell it hadn't been too painful. Years of quidditch had given Draco a taste for the melodramatic, so he waited and lay still on the ground. Slowly he brought his arm up and held the snitch so that the crowd could see.

The Slytherins erupted into cheers, proud of their team captain for outmaneuvering the other seeker while the rest of the crowd was celebrating Ravenclaw's win. Everyone, it seemed was happy about something. As he got to his feet, Draco brushed the residual mud off of his quidditch uniform and held the snitch further up above his head. His team mates came rushing to the ground and they clapped and cheered for their captain.

Blaise and Nott caught him completely by surprise when they swooped down to grab him behind the knees. Somehow they managed to lift him so that he was sitting on their shoulder while they did a celebratory lap around the field on their brooms. Draco sat perched up above them dangerously and watched as the stands emptied. The boys cheered and shouted under him, drawing the attention of the students who were straggling behind, gradually clearing out of the stands. The three boys came to a sudden halt and came crashing to the ground, landing in a puddle of mud.

"You were amazing!" Blaise cried, not bothering to wipe the mud from his face.

"No, you were!" Draco shook his head.

He was amazed at how many times Blaise had managed to steal the quaffle back and score a goal for their team. He slung an arm over Blaise's shoulder and the two boys slowly made their way up to the castle with the remaining students.

Before they knew it, they were back in the Slytherin common rooms and pitchers of butterbeer were being pressed into their hands. Students were patting them both on the back sympathetically. Almost everyone had something to say, whether it was to comment about how unfair they thought Madam Hooch had been in her refereeing, or simply to offer a small congratulations on catching the snitch.

Draco looked over to Blaise who seemed to be enjoying all the attention. He now stood on top of a mahogany table and was shouting at the top of his lungs with two butterbeer in hand. He was making a thank you speech. Draco took the opportunity to sneak away from the crowd and into his room so that he could get cleaned up.

He threw his affairs onto the floor and slipped out of his muddy quidditch uniform as soon as he was inside his room. He left his gear in a pile of the floor and bent over to remove his socks and briefs, throwing them lazily over his shoulder. Hastily, he made his way towards the bathroom and the clean shower that beckoned him.

He stood behind the glass walls of the shower and fiddled with the taps, ignoring the interchanging temperature which one minute felt as though it would freeze his skin and the next minute was threatening to scald him. When he was finally satisfied with the temperature, Draco gave a resigned sigh. He reached for a bottle and squeezed out some of the fragrant bubbly liquid Hermione had bought them on her last Hogsmeade shopping trip. He rubbed his palms together and lathered the suds over his body.

Carefully, he scrubbed away the mud and the grime and watched as the dirty water swirled around his feet. Draco tilted his head backward and let the water splash against his face. He felt it wash away the mud that was undoubtedly there. He stared down at the drain and waited until the water ran clear before repeating scrubbing his body once more, this time adding suds to his hair. Draco closed his eyes and let the bubbles wash down his body, while he caught droplets of water in his mouth.

He heard the sound of the door closing suddenly and felt a cold gust of wind enter the bathroom. He watched as the breeze disturbed the thick steam that had been swirling around. He turned towards the door just in time to see the effects of the polyjuice potion wear off, as Astoria's face disappeared and was replaced with Hermione's.

She leaned against the door with her arms behind her back and watched him shyly while he continued to lather himself up. Unlike Hermione, he wasn't shy at all.

Her eyes were trained on him and he noticed that they had begun slowly drifting downward. Draco fought back a smile, knowing she had never before seen him completely naked. He quickly felt the corner of his mouth twitch when he noticed how Hermione had gulped upon catching sight of his package.

He opened his mouth under the shower water and caught droplets in his mouth before spitting them out. He turned to face Hermione but she was no longer pressed against the door, watching him. She was opening the glass doors of the shower and stepping inside to join him. Hermione tentatively made her way towards him. She hadn't even bothered to remove her clothes. He stood, facing her and watching her mouth open and close as she searched for an explanation.

"I- I just-"

Draco bent down to catch her lips with his while his hands tugged at her dress. He yanked it hurriedly over her head and threw the soaking garment into the corner of the shower. He paused and appraised her. She was standing in nothing more than her bra and underwear, drenched from the shower. Her curly hair was thoroughly soaked and fell in limp ringlets around her shoulders. Little droplets of water that had collected on her face, were now trickling their way down her neck.

She was beautiful. Unable to contain himself any longer, Draco cupped her face in his two hands tilting it upwards so that he could kiss her more brusquely. He tasted the longing on her tongue. This time it was different from all the other times they had kissed. Trails of water slid down their faces, but he was oblivious to it. There was only her.

He pushed against her, holding a hand between her and the wall so that she wouldn't slam her head against it. With an overwhelming sense of yearning, he pressed his head into her neck and kissed it tenderly. Her skin was fragrant and slightly salty. It tasted of jasmine and bluebells. It tasted divine.

Hermione pushed him a few inches back and he felt her wriggle her hands between their thighs. Draco watched carefully as she hooked her fingers through her laced navy blue underwear and let them slide down her legs. She reached her arms behind her back and unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground as well.

"I think I'm ready" she whispered, all the while her brown eyes never left his.

They spoke to him, her wide brown orbs and they revealed her desire as well as her fear.

"Are you sure?"

He wouldn't touch her. Not until she wanted him to. But his eyes had a mind of their own. Draco let his gaze flicker over her body, they drifted over her curves and he didn't even try to conceal his longing. He didn't care if she saw. Hermione reached out and grasped his forearm, luring him closer. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes," she whispered, just as his lips closed around hers, "I'm sure."

Draco's hands gripped the back of her thighs and he flung her upwards, pulling her legs to either side of his waist, sliding them upward and pushing himself against her so that she was held securely in place.

When he closed his eyes every sensation felt magnified tenfold. The way he body was pressed up against his. Her scent. Her taste. Even the droplets of water that fell against their side.

"I love you" he whispered softly nestling his face into her neck. Hermione stiffened and she quickly pushed his head back to stare at him. For a moment he felt lost. Had it been wrong to admit it? Would she think it was only said in the spur of the moment? Draco almost heaved a sigh of relief when she broke out into a pleased smile and kissed him gently.

Draco brushed against her and positioned himself at her opening. She locked eyes with him and he gave them just enough time to breathe before he pushed forward. It was subtle. He felt himself enter her only slightly, not even an inch, but it still made him groan. Hermione's eyes had gone wide, and she gave a small gasp of pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked gently, but she shook her head in protest.

"No, keep going"

He could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

Careful to cause as little pain as possible, Draco pushed into her as slowly as he could. Hermione whimpered again.

Quick to make sense of the situation, Draco realized that that water had likely washed away any natural lubrication Hermione may have had. It would be easier for her if they continued on the bed where he could control every movement. There he could make sure that she was comfortable and properly relaxed.

He kept her busy by kissing her hungrily. His hands wandered over, brushing against her bare breasts and cupping her bottom while he carried her towards the bed. They fell into the sheets and she wrapped her legs more tightly around him. She gave a soft moan, and it drove him mad with need for her.

They were dripping water everywhere but he didn't care, all he wanted was to finally feel her. To move inside her. To melt so completely into her body till he could no longer tell where one of them began and the other finished.

Their kiss grew deeper and as Draco teased her bundle of nerves with his thumb, he felt her writhing beneath him. She gave a soft gasp to indicate her pleasure. He responded by slipping two fingers inside her carefully. He alternated between rubbing against her and twisting his finger inside her, teasing her center.

"Relax" he groaned into her mouth between kisses, "It won't hurt as much if you relax."

She nodded up at him in understanding and widened her eyes as he slowly slid himself into her. He kissed her, then he kissed her some more. She gasped in pain as he slid further inside her. He took his time. The whole world had ceased to exist beyond their heaving bodies. It didn't matter how long it took, he wanted it to be memorable for her. He wanted her to feel good. She gave a whimper and he froze.

"Hermione-"

"It's alright," she said, bringing a hand to the side of his face, "don't stop."

Draco looked down at her. He gulped and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry-" he breathed, "I can't. Your first time should be memorable, not like this..."

A knock sounded against the door.

Hermione's eyes flitted from his to the door and back again. She looked determined, yet frightened. Pliant yet resistant. Cautious yet daring. It was a paradox of sorts, but then again, so was she. He didn't dare move.

"Draco?" Blaise's voice came from the hallway, "Snape wants to see the both of you."

Draco hissed. Trust Blaise to have the worst timing ever. He let a groan of frustration out and pretended not to hear. Just as he was about to return his attention to Hermione, Blaise's voice rang out again.

"He says it's urgent!"

Draco peered down at Hermione. She seemed resigned to the call of duty and looked a little sour about it. At least he wasn't the only one. Gently, he pulled himself away from her and collapsed next to her into the mattress. He buried his head face down into the pillow and groaned. The sound of Hermione letting out a small sigh caught his attention and Draco turned to examine her.

"Sorry," he said, brushing a stray curl from her face. "It sounds important. We should probably go."

Hermione was nodding. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"We'll have plenty of other occasions" she whispered.

"I'll make it up to you Hermione, I promise"

She stood up and started to dress, and Draco followed suit, searching the drawer for a clean pair of briefs. When he was dressed he saw that Hermoine was still putting on her shoes so he slid down to the floor so that he could finish lacing up her boots for her.

"I'll do one" he grabbed the laces between his fingers, "you focus on the other."

If he hadn't been looking at her right at that moment, he would have missed the look on her face. At first, it was so gradual that he barely noticed it, but soon Hermione was melting in front of him. She looked as though she would kiss him silly. If they weren't in a rush, he would probably let her.

It took him every ounce of strength to return to the task at hand. Once he was done, they hurried towards the door and just as Draco was reaching for the handle he noticed that Hermione still resembled herself.

"You forgot to take the potion, Hermione" Draco said.

"There's no time! Snape said not to bother!" Blaise said from behind the door, "Hurry up. We're running out of time!"

Draco tugged the door open and gave Blaise a quizzical look.

"What's going on? Have you gone fucking mad?"

Blaise shook his head in response. He looked pale and sickly, as though he was going to pass out.

"Blaise what's happening?" Draco asked nervously.

Blaise gave Draco a pleading look before he spun on his heel and raced down the corridor. Draco took Hermione by the hand and they followed Blaise through the mermaid portrait and back into the Slytherin common rooms, noticing how eerie they seemed now that they were empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Blaise called out hesitantly over his shoulder "people just began gathering their things and heading away from the castle so that they could apparate. It's happening, Draco. It's coming to an end."

Draco shrugged his comment off. It couldn't be true. They still had time.

Just as they reached Snape's door it flung open to reveal the professor himself. He wasted no time in explaining what had happened.

"Listen to me, all of you, you don't have much time," he hissed at them, "Harry Potter is fighting the Dark Lord as we speak. Once the battle is over there will be chaos, regardless of the outcome." Draco felt Hermione stiffen next to him, so he squeezed her hand to let her know that it would be alright.

"I have new information that the Death Eaters are planning on wrecking as much havoc as they can tonight. If Voldemort succeeds they will be unrelenting in their cruelty if he does not then they will have nothing left to lose..."

Draco looked at his professor. It was the first time he had seen so much worry etched into his already sallow features. He was about to ask his mentor if he was alright when a bright light came bounding through the window and landed in the middle of the room.

I was a bright silvery Phoenix. Dumbledore's patronus. The headmaster's solemn voice quickly filled the office, it was forceful and urgent.

"Severus, we need you… Hurry."

Draco swerved around to face his head of house in confusion, unable to piece together what was going on. Blaise seemed to be a little quicker on the uptake and was already buttoning up his robes and tightening his shoelaces.

"Professor," Hermione squeaked, "What about Harry?"

In her terror, she looked so small and frail that Draco felt the urge to cradle her.

"He needs to do this alone. No one can help him, Granger. Potter needs to be the one to do it."

"But professor-" she protested.

"There's no time, girl! We all have our part to play in this war. You're needed elsewhere!"

Hermione looked murderous but Draco knew that she was resigned to their task. She would do whatever she could to help. So would he.

Snape turned towards Blaise and Draco.

"You need to save the Greenrasses and your mother. The whereabouts of their location have been compromised. The safe house is no longer a viable option" Snape urged them, hurrying them out of his office, "You need to warn them. Take them to my house in Spinner's End before the wrong people get to them. Hurry! Go!"

"Professor!" Draco called to his mentor unable to voice the exact words he was looking for, "See you soon." he managed to croak.

Snape's mouth curved into the closest he had ever come to a smile and he followed it with a terse nod before turning away from them.

The three of them hurried down the stairs trailing after Blaise who was half stumbling and half leaping down the steps and simultaneously talking to Draco and Hermione.

"We have to get to the first," he babbled, "I overheard Crabbe say that it was a free-for all tonight. Deatheaters are going settle old grudges"

"We'll get there first, Blaise," Draco said, "Don't worry" but his friend just looked even more terrified.

Draco knew how he felt. As determined as Blaise was to reach Astoria, Draco was just as settled on finding his mother before any harm could come to any of them.

Blaise was now speeding towards Hagrid's hut. Just behind it lay the nearest apparition point and although most of the students who were leaving the castle at their parent's behest had already gone, there were a couple of stragglers who were still left behind.

Draco held Hermione's hand tightly as they came to a halt next to Zabini, who was holding his own hand out so that they could apparate. Before he took it, Draco swerved around to face Hermione. He bent down to kiss her firmly on the lips. It was a kiss filled with purpose and fear and love. He hoped that it would not be their last.

He had no way of knowing what awaited them on the other end. For all he knew death eaters could already be there and his mother and the Greengrasses might already be dead.

"I know there's no use in begging you not to come with me," Draco whispered to her rapidly, "You've always been strong-willed, Hermione, but I beg you to reconsider."

Hermione shook her head tersely and Draco gave a sigh of defeat. He wasn't surprised. He was proud of her courage and angry at her stubbornness. Only she could make him paradoxically admire and resent her at the same time.

"Alright then," he told her gently, "But you have to promise you'll be careful." He told her, "I can't lose you, not now that I've found you."

He turned towards Blaise who held his palm outstretched towards Draco and he grabbed it decisively. He saw their feet lift up from the ground and they lurched forwards into space. It was like they were being squeezed through a straw.

Falling to the ground and stumbling around slightly, it took Draco a moment to gather their surroundings. They had appeared behind a small thicket of trees in the middle of a forest. Nearby was a small cottage which had lights flickering through the windows. It almost looked cozy and inviting.

A desolate scream came from inside the house. His blood ran cold. Draco felt Blaise release his hand and sprint towards the sound whispering Astoria's name under his breath.

"Blaise! No!" he yelled.

Draco rushed after him. He too had recognised the scream. It was indeed Astoria's.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Author's Note: For an almost first time they kind of fumbled, but there's still hope. If/when they finally have there first time, it will be gentle and romantic, but first we have some drama to deal with.**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**


	15. The Cottage

**TRIGGER WARNING: The following chapter contains some violence and references to rape (DONT WORRY! I would never let that happen to our characters). Nonetheless, if a character being groped against their will and threatened is something you do not feel comfortable reading, then I would urge you to skip this chapter.**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione shuddered with fear as another blood-curdling scream came from the cottage. Her feet pounded in tandem with Draco's as she struggled to keep up with his pace.

"Alohamora!" Blaise yelled forcefully and the door swung open suddenly allowing him to dart through it without a second thought for his own safety.

"Stay here!" Draco yelled to Hermione as they approached the cottage.

"No!" She shook her head defiantly, she would not let him venture into the cottage alone. Not for the life of her.

"Hermione!" He stopped suddenly in the pebbled pathway and swung his body around to face her. His eyes were wide and his pale face was rendered even paler as his eyes darted from the front door of the cottage back to Hermione.

"Please... I can't lose you" He whispered hurriedly, grasping her shoulders firmly.

Hermione grimaced, "I'm not letting you go in there alone, Draco."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He winced, clearly torn between his instinct to rush after Blaise to his mother's aid and his need to ensure Hermione's safety.

"We're wasting time arguing!" Hermione's insisted and tried to shove past him but his grip on her tightened considerably.

She looked up into his arctic grey eyes which seemed to be almost pleading with her. A deafening crash came from inside the cottage and a cackle of laughter filtered through the open door.

Draco stiffened and she opened her mouth to tell him she would not leave his side when he grabbed her chin thrusting it upwards and his lips came crashing down upon hers.

The kiss was brief and fleeting; a poignant goodbye of sorts, as though he was aware of the possibility that is could be her last.

"Forgive me." He murmured against her mouth and suddenly Hermione felt the sharp tip of his wand dig into her side.

"Immobulus" he muttered and turned swiftly on his heel, leaving Hermione rooted to the spot unable to move.

She wanted to run after him, to scream his name in protest but she could not move. Helplessly she watched as he sprinted towards the cottage until his tall frame disappeared through the front door.

No, Draco don't go.

Hermione could do nothing but wait, as the spell was sure to last hours or until the caster lifted it intentionally. He had not thought about the consequences of leaving her immobilized, in clear view of any new coming attackers. It did not matter much to her anyway, her own safety was the least of her concerns right now.

A deft crashing sound came from inside the building and Hermione's ears perked up to the sound of muffled screams.

"NO!" She heard Draco's voice roar, and then there was a skin-prickling cackle.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed and she felt her feet unstick from the forest floor as she broke through the spell.

Her heart leapt from her chest and she choked back the bile that was slowly inching up her throat.

The moment she bounded over the threshold of the cottage Hermione felt in her bones that something was off. There was an unnatural silence echoing throughout the cottage, where only moments before she had heard shouts and crashing noises.

For the first time that evening the speed of her thoughts superseded her movements.

'Stop,' she heard herself think. 'Be smart, Hermione. You don't know what's waiting inside, but you have the element of surprise on your side.'

'Don't do anything stupid.'

Her every instinct urged her to scramble desperately through the house in search of Draco but she urged herself to fight the compulsion.

Holding her breath Hermione crept as quietly as she could through the house, keeping her wand out in front of her and following the sounds of the voices.

Fearing the worst, Hermione held her wand up in front of herself and moved closer towards where the noises had previously come from. She was careful to tread softly, so as not to reveal her position, but couldn't help slowly inching closer to the doorway before sticking her head around it briefly.

In her brief glimpse around the corner, Hermione was unable to make sense of the situation. The sitting room was in disarray with upturned furniture, broken glass and unconscious bodies littering the floor.

Her breathing quickened as she pressed herself against the wall and tried to swallow down her fear. When she found the strength to steal another look around the corner, she immediately noticed that Blaise was lying unconscious on the floor holding two wands. He had managed to disarm a frightening looking masked death eater who Hermione assumed was Macnair. Draco had once explained that he always carried two wands with him in case he was disarmed and Hermione now saw that the information had been accurate.

She darted her eyes around the room, noticing that Narcissa Malfoy had been stunned and flung to the ground and that the Greengrasses were in a similar state; their chests heaved up and down, confirming that they were indeed alive. Hermione noticed how their limbs twitched every so often, a side effect of the cruciatus curse.

Hermione let herself breathe out a small sigh of relief; at least they were still alive.

"Stay where you are or I'll fucking do it!" Draco shouted, holding his wand up higher as Mcnair spread his mouth into a smile, revealing a set of crooked yellowed teeth and a dry and cracked white tongue.

Hermione's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. She craned her neck around the corner so that she could better assess the situation before she charged in with her wand raised.

"Doubtful. Didn't your father teach you anything boy? Never warn your enemy you're about to attack…" Mcnair's eyes gleamed menacingly.

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Draco spat, "You're not fit to speak his name…"

"Your father was a coward." Mcnair flung his head back and gave a hollow taunting laugh.

Hermione watched in abject horror as Draco stepped forward unexpectedly, "CRUCIO!" he cried out angrily.

The spell lasted no more than a few seconds and barely sent Mcnair to his knees, but he was no longer laughing. Hermione's mind begin reeling when she heard Draco utter the unforgivable curse. She never imagined he would be capable for inflicting unbearable pain on anyone and felt sick knowing that he had meant it…

McNair's straightened up slowly, "Careful boy," he warned, "or else I'll have to take that pretty toy of yours and make you watch as I play with her" Mcnair motioned to Hermione with his wand.

Her presence had not gone unnoticed and before she could brace herself, a whip-like structure came out of the end of his wand and snaked itself around her neck. She gave a feeble yelp and clawed at the constraints which scorched and burned into her skin, dragging her out from around the corner. The heels of her boots made tiny thuds as they slid over the stone floor, pulling her towards Mcnair. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and tugged her head back, exposing her neck.

"No!" Draco eyes widened in fear, "Get your hands off her, you bastard!" he snarled and made to grab Hermione from Mcnair's grasp.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," McNair chided Draco and tightened the whip's hold around Hermione's neck. She spluttered in protest and tugged at the magical constraints.

"Come any closer and I'll snap her pretty little neck before you can say Avada…" McNair said gleefully.

The threat rooted Draco to the spot, and Hermione saw the blood drain from his face as he looked from her to McNair.

The two wizards stood deathly still, appraising one another, neither daring to move.

Hermione felt her face growing steadily hotter as the circulation to her brain began to slow and he gasped for the tiny bit of air that the whip allowed through to her lungs.

Draco's face was livid.

"Get your filthy hands off of her" he whispered menacingly.

The ice in his tone sent shivers up Hermione's spine and when she searched Draco's eyes she could no longer find the lively spark she had come to love. All that was left was a cold, lifeless glare. Hermione felt a rough calloused hand run up her thigh as McNair hitched up the front of her skirt. She struggled against him but the whip around her neck tightened, coaxing a gasp of air from her.

"Easy now sweetness," she felt his sour breath against her ear and the bulge in his pant pressing against her lower back.

For a fleeting moment, Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's and she saw the muscle of his jaw ripple before his eyes flitted back towards McNair.

"I'm warning you Mcnair..."

"Now, now," McNair chided him and she felt his rough fingers running down the edge of her underwear, "I don't think you're in much of a position to be threatening me boy."

Draco stood unmoving, and Hermione could see the cogs in his mind working. He seemed to understand that in the time that it would take to cast a spell Macnair would either use Hermione as a body shield or hex her himself.

"You know, I always knew the Malfoys were a bunch of filthy traitors. Always lording their blood purity over the rest of us." Mcnair whispered venomously, "The Dark Lord may have been blind to your deception, but I saw your family for what you truly were. Slimy little maggots! Unfairly rewarded for my hard work..."

His raspy voice revealed his bitterness and Hermione sensed the evil radiating from the man pressed up behind her.

"For years my family was cast aside in favour of yours because we weren't as pure; my blood traitor wench of an Aunt made sure of that. But I took care of her, alright," he cackled and fingered the elastic of Hermione's underwear.

Bile made its way up her throat. She wanted to be sick, but the pressure from the whip forced the bile back down.

"Still, I was still overlooked and treated like a dog while you all lorded around in your manor and received the Dark Lords favour... But I knew my time would come eventually. So I watched and waited patiently for one of you to slip up. And then finally, one of you did. I saw Lucius's little ruse to move you to Durmstrang for what it really was; a ploy! Now finally, I will be rid of you Malfoys once and for all, and the Mcnair name will be restored..."

The man spoke with such hatred and conviction that made a chill go up Hermione's arm. In that moment, she understood what his true intentions were. This man saw her as inconsequential, she was just an instrument in his vendetta; a way to make Draco suffer. One less muggleborn meant nothing to him, what he wanted was the destruction of the Malfoys line.

She might not get out of this alive but there was still a chance for Draco. He could still escape.

"Please," she choked out, "please let them go…"

"Quiet wench!" McNair snapped at her impatiently and went back to staring at Draco.

Hermione was unrelenting, she was desperate.

"I'll do anything," she said with a strangled cry.

Draco's eyes widened with alarm and he took a step towards Hermione. McNair clicked his tongue warningly at Draco and tightened the whip's hold around her neck, making Draco freeze.

"You willingness isn't required, Mudblood," he said tauntingly, "

Now, let's see what you have hiding under those pretty knickers shall we?"

"No!" Draco yelled, raising his wand defiantly at McNair, "Let her go..."

"Draco…. Leave."

She tried to be as still as possible; the more she struggled the tighter the whip seemed to grow around her neck.

"I'm not leaving you, Hermione."

"My, my" McNair crowed, "Can it be? Hermione Granger, Potter's mudblood… or are you Malfoy's mudblood now?"

Neither Hermione nor Draco spoke.

"I'll take that as a yes."

McNair chuckled and grazed his fingers up the inside of Hermione's thigh. She shivered at his touch and tried not to think about how only hours ago Draco was tenderly caressing that very spot.

"You know what, mudblood? I think I've changed my mind… Your willingness might be required after all " McNair's stubbly beard grazed against her cheek and the stench from his breath came wafting under her nose.

"I can't think of a better punishment for young Malfoy that watching you readily submit to me. How…delightful!"

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes and she felt them brimming with tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth. Her stomach churned at McNairs suggestion but she inherently knew that she would do whatever it took to keep Draco safe.

"Bet you don't taste like mud, do you, sweetheart?"

McNair stuck out his wet tongue and ran it up the side of her face leaving a dripping trail. It was not what Hermione was expecting and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Tell me, mudblood," the dark wizard crooned in her ear, "do you love him?"

McNair seemed to relish the tension in the air and Hermione heard his smacking his lips together hungrily. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at Draco and the pained expression that was surely on his face.

"Answer me girl"

"Yes," Hermione whimpered.

Her eyes flung open to look at Draco as she said it. It was not the declaration she had imagined, but it was nonetheless true; she loved him.

 _Deeply. Ardently. Unapologetically._

And she wanted him to know it.

"And would you do anything to save him?" He sniggered, his hand drifted higher and higher up her thigh.

"Enough," Draco hissed, "Don't touch her. Don't you fucking touch her..."

"Yes." Hermione winced.

Her brain was positively begging for air and she felt her vision narrowing and her limbs feel more and more sluggish.

"Hermione, be quiet" Draco ordered her gruffly, "Don't say another word. Well get out of this love, I promise. I'll get you out of this…"

"Draco, I-" Hermione winced as McNair grabbed a fistful of her hair, cutting her off and tugging her head back.

"Quiet!" McNair snapped, "Down on your knees girl..." he threw her down, releasing the hold of the whip around her neck slightly as his yellow eyes glared at Draco tauntingly.

That was his first mistake. With the slackened hold of the whip, Hermione was able to take a gulp of air and feed it to her oxygen deprived muscles. She found the strength returning to her arm and shoved against McNair. He reeled back, momentarily unbalanced and with his front now exposed. Hermione prayed that Draco would take advantage of the situation and hex the wizard while he struggled to regain his footing. When the stunning spell connected with his chest, Mcnair flew violently back into the wall and fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. The wand rolled out of his limp hand and the magic whip slithered back into its tip, relinquishing its hold on Hermione.

Her hand quickly went up to her throat and she keeled over in pain, heaving and spluttering. She felt Draco's hand around her arm as he tugged her to her feet and pulled her away from the unconscious wizard. Her head was spinning and she tried to blink away the darkness from her eyes.

"Are you alright, love?"

Even though her throat was burning in pain Hermione managed to croak out a 'yes'.

After a few moments of massaging her neck and gulping down air, Hermione's vision finally returned. She stared at McNair in disgust and painfully took to her feet, wondering why Draco wasn't helping her. She blinked away the remnants of fuzziness and focused on Draco, finally taking note of just how still he was. He hadn't moved an inch; not even to come to his mother's or Hermione's aid. Deathly still and trembling with barely contained fury, Draco was solely focused on McNair. Holding his wand pointed at the unconscious wizard, he seemed oblivious to everything else around him.

Hermione tried catching his attention by calling out to him.

"Draco, grab his wand and wipe his memory" Hermione instructed him while she patted her pocket in search of her own wand.

It had fallen near the door and Hermione made towards it, but before she could take another step Draco's voice barked out, starling her.

"Don't move" he warned her, "Don't move until I've done it."

His voice was haggard and raspy, and his entire body had begun trembling, making his wand quiver in his hand.

"Done what?" Hermione's mind was working quickly and she pieced together what was going through Draco's head.

"Done what, Draco?"

He didn't reply. His eyes were trained on McNair.

An uneasiness crept over Hermione as she eyed Draco cautiously. He looked nothing like the boy she'd shared her bed with for months. All the softness, all the innocence, had disappeared leaving behind a cold, hardened young man. A strange and unfamiliar emotion settled in her chest, warning her to keep her distance. Her Draco was gone - this man was unhinged and dangerous.

"Draco, lower your wand…"

Her pulse was thudding so loudly in her ears that she barely heard herself. Draco body was now shuddering. There was a menacing feeling about him. Dangerous. Cold. Calculating.

"He killed my father Hermione," Draco spoke loudly and clearly, unable or perhaps unwilling to lower his voice to her level, "I have to this. I have to avenge his death."

Hermione's voice caught in her throat and she felt the blood drain from her face. She knew that Draco had been a death eater and that he had surely done some terrible things, but she had never considered the fact that he had wanted to any of them. She always imagined him to be a young, vulnerable boy who's hand had been forced. No once did she stop to think that he would kill or harm of his own accord.

"Draco," she gulped, "taking a life isn't a small thing," she managed to say softly.

She watched Draco squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head from side to side as if to block her voice out.

A heavy silence filled the space between them. She couldn't let him do this, it would tear his soul apart and that in turn would destroy her. She took a small step towards him and watched as he held up a hand towards her.

"I told you not to move!" he shouted.

His eyes were still fixed on Mcnair, but the ice in his voice caused Hermione to freeze. She watched helplessly as he gritted his teeth, steadied his wand hand, and blinked back the tears angrily. Hermione had never seen him like this before, not even when he had been recounting his parent's deaths. He looked crazed, the veins in his head had jutted out. This was not the Draco she had come to love. This was a mad man- a man on the precipice of tearing his soul apart.

"Please, Draco. Just wipe his memory. We can still get away!" she cried out.

"Please," she said again, but a little more quietly this time.

"We'll never get away, Hermione! There is no end to this, whatever this is! Can't you see that? He broke through the first memory spell, who's to say he won't break through another?" Draco's voice got louder and louder.

"He just keeps coming back. He's a fucking cockroach, he'll always come back!" Draco yelled. Although his wand was still pointed at Mcnair, he was no longer keeping an eye on him.

Hermione watched in panic as Mcnair began stirring.

"Draco-" she tried to warn him.

"Do you know what he would have done to you if I wasn't fast enough?" Draco ignored her warning and continued shouting.

"He's sick, Hermione. Fucking twisted! He wouldn't have just killed you, he'd have taken his time in screwing you bloody. Is that how you imagined your first time to be? With this fucking animal?"

"Draco-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! He deserves to die…"

Draco was shaking with rage. His eyes were bloodshot and livid. He was so consumed by his anger that he no longer noticed Mcnair. Only Hermione seemed to notice that the wizard was slowly coming to. Hermione watched in terror as the wizard blinked and twitched.

"Please, Draco. You're not a killer. Don't do this" Hermione flung herself at Draco, knowing that not much time remained. Now that the wizard was conscious Draco would need to make a decision fast. She wanted him to make the right one.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, trying to settle him.

"If would ruin you Draco. It would tear your ruin us… Please…" She breathed. "Please, Draco…."

 _I love you_

"Expelliarmus!"

Mcnair gave a cackle that made a shiver run down Hermione's spine and she turned towards the death eater. Draco's wand had flown out his hand and clattered to the ground leaving them both unarmed and vulnerable. He was now leering at them and fully aware that he was at a clear advantage.

"He was right, girly. I'm going to do some awful things to you, while I make young Malfoy here watch me fu-"

But he never finished his intentions. While he spoke, Hermione saw that one of the large stone floor tiles had floated into the air and was hovering over his head. When it suddenly came crashing down it emitted a deafening crack. Hermione felt sick, not knowing if it was the stone that had made the cracking noise or if it was his skull. McNair eyes went glassy and rolled to the back on his head. His mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water. He fell to his knees and then flat onto his face revealing a triumphant Mr Greengrass standing behind him.  
It seemed that while Draco, Hermione and McNair were at a standoff, the remaining occupants of the room had slowly begun to come around again. She was thankful for the intervention but still couldn't find it in her to move.

"Nasty piece of work, he was" muttered Mr Greengrass before dusting his hands off.  
He prodded Mcnair with his foot and once he was satisfied that the man was truly dead he turned back to face his wife and children.

"You there, boy!" he glared at Blaise who was rubbing his head and slowly regaining consciousness.

Astoria was brushing the tears from her face hurriedly and supporting Blaise who seemed unable to sit up on his own.

"Get away from my daughter!"

"Father-" Astoria protested and clutched Blaise even tighter.

"No, child." he said firmly, "We're leaving before any more death eaters arrive. Go to your mother."

Astoria looked torn. She glanced from her father to Blaise.

"What about Blaise?" her voice quivered.

"Don't make me repeat myself"

Astoria turned towards Blaise apologetically, but he simply squeezed her hand and nodded.

"Go on," he winced in pain. Even speaking seemed to be a difficulty for him, "I'll be fine. Go check on your mother."

She seemed hesitant to leave his side but when her father barked another order she jumped and scurried towards her mother and sister who were attending to Narcissa Malfoy.

The turn of events had sent Hermione's mind into a whirlwind. She had been watching the exchange in a state of shock while her mind had raced to make sense of everything that had transpired. With the threat of McNair gone, Hermione expected that would be able to breathe freely- but she felt inexplicably haunted. Her body shook uncontrollably as though it knew how close it had come to being violated.

"Hermione"

His voice calling her name softly broke her out of the haze and her eyes immediately flashed towards him. Draco had been standing in front of her with arm stretched out protectively to shield her from Mcnair's onslaught. Her mind was swimming and all she wanted was to bring him into her embrace and never let him go, but when he reached out to touch her she recoiled. Hermione wrenched her forearm out of his grasp instinctively. Touching him felt like an electric shock had gone through her body.

She knew what she had to do.

She looked from the dead death eater to the boy she'd come to love and trembled at the realisation that he was no longer that boy.

"Hermione, let me help. You can't stand properly." He told her with the greatest look of concern on her face. The other members of the group had begun slowly preparing themselves to leave before more death eaters could possibly arrive, but Hermione paid them no attention.

"Would you have done it?"

Her voice was cold and barely louder than a whisper but it caught his attention. Draco flashed his eyes at her face and upon seeing her expression, he froze.

"Would you have killed him?" she repeated, not moving her eyes from Draco's.

He stood still in perfect silence and watched her with a masked expression coming over his features. There was something in her chest, a glimmer of hope perhaps, that told her that he was still her Draco but his eyes gave him away. They were cold and unfeeling. Still, she held her breath and patiently waited for Draco to respond.

 _Please_. She prayed. _Please come back to me._ _I know you're in there somewhere._

"Don't make me ask again"

"I would have killed him a thousand times over if it meant saving you." Draco said coldly, "I'd torture him to the brink of insanity to keep you, my mother and my friends safe"

He did not seem to understand the consequences of he had just admitted and Hermione's heart sank. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and felt her world slipping out from under her. Since their her first contact with death eaters she had sworn never to stoop to their level. Two wrongs would never make a right- how could good prevail if it used dark tactics as a means to an end?

She could not shake the image of Draco uttering the unforgivable curse at McNair and the cold look in his eyes as he contemplated the dark wizard's death.

 _But he did it for you! He did it to save you!_

It didn't matter.

Crestfallen and defeated by her own principles she shook her head morosely. Whatever his reasons, she could no longer bring herself to look him in the eye. The boy she thought she loved was gone. Or maybe he was never there in the first place. Draco seemingly vanished into thin air leaving behind a dark and sullen creature towering over her, and she let out a heart-wrenching sob.

She wept for him- for his innocence lost and understood that all this time she had been mistaken. There was no going back now. She knew that no matter how hard she tried a small part of her could never truly accept him for who he had shown himself to be. Hermione shuddered and she let out another sob, opening her eyes and stepping away from the blurry figure of Draco.

"I can't do this" she shook her head and turned away from him, "you're not the man I thought you were"

Without further hesitation she ran out of the room and through the front door, rushing to get as far away from the house - as far away from him as possible.

With a loud crack, Hermione apparated. She turned her head just in time to catch a final glimpse of platinum blond hair and blinked back tears as Draco stumbled out the front door, desperately calling out after her.

But by then it was already too late.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Author's Note: I can already hear some grumbling that Hermione ought to be grateful Draco would kill for her. As much as I would have loved to end the chapter with both of them comforting one another and finally safe from harm, it really needed to happen this way. Unfortunately, it would deviate from my plot outline, the character growth and the eventual ending I have planned.**


	16. The Memory

**Author's Note: to make amends for not updating in a while (and also because this chapter is rather short), I've decided to post this along with the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Draco sat on the front steps of Snape's house with his head buried in his hands. He had been sitting out here for what had felt like hours, replaying the events of the evening over and over again in his mind. Each time he did, he felt a greater feeling of despondency come over him until finally, he seemed to understand that she wasn't coming back.

 _You're not the man I thought you were._

Even now, her words continued to torture him- unrelenting in their merciless torment of his mind. He didn't feel right. Not without her.

After she had disapparated his first reaction had been to call out her name desperately, in the hopes that somehow she would hear him and return. Quickly he realised just how futile it was and then his mind raced to all the possible placed she could have gone. He had almost finished compiling a list in his mind, with the intent of appearing to each one in search of her, when his mother's voice had called out for him from inside the cottage.

Once they'd collectively apparated to Spinner's End and Draco had focused his attention on his mother. She had lost a lot of blood and in her state of delirium was calling out for her dead husband, reaching out to grasp thin air and speaking incoherently to an invisible figure no one else could see.

Once subdued, he'd had the opportunity to look over her injuries in more detail. The nasty gash on his mother's forehead had accounted for her drastic loss of blood and her altered state of consciousness. After forcing a blood replenishing potion down her throat and pouring some dittany onto her wound, Draco was finally able to heave a sigh of relief. He was reassured by his potions master that she was in the safest possible place, and under his watchful care, she would eventually return to normal.

He remembered watching over her protectively and covering her with a blanket before retreating to the front steps of the house, where he now sat in quiet contemplation. Cold air nipped at him as he rhythmically pounded his knuckles again his forehead, hitting himself repeatedly.

The faint sound of shouting trickled out through the kitchen window, momentarily snapping Draco out of his trance. If anyone was sure to hear about Hermione's whereabouts it would be Snape. As the realisation hit him, Draco took to his feet and made his way to the kitchen to join his professor, Blaise and the Greengrasses.

When he opened the kitchen door he was met with the sound of shouting. Blais was seated on a small stool and was nursing his black eye with a raw piece of steak, while Astoria stood protectively in front of him. Her arms were flung out, shielding him from Mr Greengrass who struggled to find a way of pointing his wand at Blaise so that he wouldn't hit his daughter.

"Enough!" Snape's voice echoed throughout the kitchen, bouncing off the tiled walls and filling their ears with a deafening boom.

Mr Greengrass was seemingly unaffected by the sound and eyed Blaise angrily, while the rest of the group had brought their hands to their ears.

"Ruddy, Zambinis" he muttered, "Don't think I don't know about you, young man" he warned Blaise, "I was a few years under your father at Hogwarts! I know what you Zambini men are after, and let me tell you now, son, you will not be making away with my daughter! Oh no!"

He bounced on his toes angrily, trying to get a clear shot of Blaise and the few strands of grey hair left on his head swayed back and forth. His moustache quivered when he spoke, and there was an all together comical air about the man. Draco doubted he would really hex Blaise, but he knew the Greengrass's to be quite protective over their two daughters.

The wizarding community had been astounded that such plain people could have produced two beauties, and even the parents themselves seemed a little baffled.

Mrs Greengrass wasn't unattractive, but she was no head turner either. She had brown hair which she wore in a low bun, brown eyes, and a slender frame, an altogether quite pleasant features but she dulled in comparison to her two daughters.

"Please, Father," Daphne held Mr Greengrass by the elbow and began leading him to the other side of the kitchen. She gave Blaise an apologetic glance and shook her head at Astoria revealing her frustration at her father's empty threats.

The man's anger was softened when he glanced at his eldest daughter. He seemed incapable of remaining irate in their presence, and so he shuffled alongside his daughter, grumbling the entire way.

"Ruddy Zambini… Ruddy quidditch stars…" he muttered under his breath while Daphne patted his arm reassuringly and shot Draco an exasperated look.

"If you're quite done Gabriel, I'd like to share a word with my students." Snape commented after Mr Greengrass, "Not you Daphne. Take care the old fool doesn't work himself into a heart attack."

Draco could have sworn he'd seen Snape roll his eyes, but as quickly as he'd seen the eye movement, it had disappeared leaving him to consider if perhaps it had only been a figment of his imagination. Snape made his way to Blaise and they stood around him while Astoria busied herself by pressing the steak tenderly against his eye. He looked at Draco with his uninjured eye and gave a sheepish smile.

"Good job getting them all here, you two," Snape said once Mr Greengrass and Daphne were out of earshot. Draco knew that this would be the only praise they would receive from Snape, but somehow that made it all the more meaningful.

"Thanks, professor" Blaise grumbled while Draco stood awkwardly to the side opting to remain silent.

"Where's Granger?" Snape looked at Draco curiously. He couldn't bring himself to answer, and simply shook his head and met his professor's eyes, pleading.

He felt a nudging in his mind, and he opened his thoughts to his professor, who thankfully skipped over the intimate moments with Hermione deciding only to linger on their parting. Draco didn't mind about the legilimency. To him, it wasn't an intrusion but a convenience. A simpler alternative to when he found words to be lacking.

Snape withdrew, and Draco felt his mind fall back into his control. The waves of cognition spread and then settled just as if a pebble had been thrown into a still pond.

He felt a reassuring pat on the back, but it was quickly withdrawn when Snape began to speak again.

"Well, maybe it's for the best you parted ways for the time being." nonetheless he shook his head in disappointment, "when you all eventually return to Hogwarts, there won't be any further need for contact if you do not wish it. Miss Granger will be free to return to school as herself and resume her normal classes. Dumbledore is sending her an owl as we speak."

Draco stiffened. He hadn't thought about what would happen to Hermione once they'd gotten Astoria out safely. Voldemort's demise and the successful retrieval of his mother and the Greengrasses meant that there was no need for Hermione and Draco to continue their ruse. His breath caught in the back of his throat, knowing that he would no longer be sharing his living quarters with Hermione. The realization stung.

"Sir, you mean I can return to school as well?" Astoria looked at Professor Snape hopefully.

He threw a look towards Mr Greengrass and shook his head.

"I believe, Miss Greengrass, that the decision is entirely up to your guardians until you come of age."

Astoria gave an annoyed huff and returned her attention to Blaise who looked equally dejected.

She cooed reassurances into his ear and Blaise nodded in response but continued to stare at the ground unhappily.

Snape cleared his throat and turned away from the awkwardly motioning for Draco to follow him into his study.

His long black robes billowed behind him despite the lack of breeze, making Draco wonder if he had charmed them to that effect. It certainly gave him a more sinister air. Draco had never stopped to think why his mentor would have wanted to come across as frightening, almost…unapproachable.

"Take a seat" Snape nodded at the chairs on the other side of his desk, and began reaching up to the bookcase. He took two glasses and reached for a bottle which had tiny twigs woven around it, pouring two generous servings of honey coloured liquid.

He handed a glass to Draco and settled into the seat across from him. Draco sniffed the contents of the glass and brought it to his lips, savouring the taste.

"Never thought you were a Firewhisky drinker, Sir"

"We're more similar than you think"

Draco scoffed and tossed back the contents of his glass savouring how the liquid burned a trail down his throat. It felt good to feel something other than misery.

"I understand your pain, Draco-"

"No offence Professor, but like hell you do."

Snape's eyes snapped up to meet his and glinted dangerously, warning Draco not to be insolent.

"Do not presume that you will ever begin to understand what I have suffered."

His cold voice rang throughout the room making Draco stiffen in his seat. Snape's black iris shone with piercing intensity and then there something else- something resembling pity.

"You, at least, have a chance at happiness, Draco. It's still not too late for you."

Draco furrowed his brow, trying to decipher the meaning behind Snape's words. There was a fierceness to his tone, and although he spoke softly he commanded Draco's attention. He found himself unable to look away from his professor, who, from the first time in Draco's life, seemed to fully let down his guard.

"There was a…situation," Snape stared out of the window, searching for something, "not unlike yours and Miss Granger's."

"Sir?"

"I was in love once" Snape murmured, turning his head to stare out of the window.

"With a muggle-born girl. She had deep red hair and eye that see through to your very soul. She was beautiful, and I was stupid… Too blinded by my own ambitions to see what was standing right beside me."

Draco noticed the glass in Snape's hand quiver. It quickly stopped, leaving only the sloshing liquid contents of the glass as evidence that there had even been a tremor.

"I began to associate with a darker crowd. A testament of my own stupidity. The deeper in I got, the more she tried to pull me out until one day I made a mistake. A stupid, unintentional slip of the tongue…" Snape paused as if the next part was too difficult to recount.

He continued to stare out the window, his jaw tensing and relaxing while he seemed to be deliberating something. Draco watched as the man he revered and admired threatened to fall apart at the seams. Slowly he placed the glass on the table and turned towards Draco. He leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed and motioned to his head.

"You have my permission…"

Draco hesitated. Although Snape had visited his memories a number of times, he had never dared to ask his Professor whether he could do the same. Often, he wondered about Snape's deepest, most hidden thoughts, but came to accept that this man was an enigma. Someone he unquestionably trusted, but someone he could never quite fully understand.

Now that he was offering up one of his memories to Draco on a silver platter, he felt conflicted. He gulped back his uncertainty and took out his wand, pointing it at his Professor and wordlessly entered his memories…

 _Draco stood in the hallways of Hogwarts, it looked the same as it did today the only thing that indicated this was a memory were the old uniforms from the seventies. The skirts seemed shorter and the shirts collars were much more pointed. Draco couldn't help noticing that a young Sirius Black stood not too far away, leaning against a wall and shamelessly flirting, with pants that looked an awful lot like they'd been charmed to flare out._

 _He shook his head and scanned the scene before him._

 _A young woman stood with anger etched into her face, facing a younger looking Harry. Draco shook his head. No, it wasn't Harry the eyes weren't green…_

 _He took a moment to survey the situation. The girl stood between two boys, one had his wand out and the other was laying on the floor, long black hair obscuring his features. He grunted and twitched in pain. The movement made a few strands of his hair fly to the side, and Draco caught a glimpse of a much younger looking Snape._

 _He looked less troubled and actually quite handsome, Draco noticed that his nose was a little larger but this must have been before it had been broken._

 _Draco studied the girl. She was prettier than he had imagined from Snape's story, but not in an obvious way. It was in the way she moved, the unruly mess of curls that fell down her shoulders, the softness of her eyes and the way she was struggling under all the books she carried in her arms._

 _He gulped. She reminded him all too much of someone he knew…_

 _"You're an insufferable toe-rag, James Potter" she spat at Harry's look alike._

 _"That's not what you were saying last night in a certain broom closet, Evans…" the boy wiggled his eyebrows at her but kept his wand pointed at Snape._

 _She shuddered and turned her back on him, letting her books drop to the floor. She came to her knees next to Snape and placed a hand gently on his shoulder._

 _For a moment he seemed to relax and then his entire stiffened._

 _"Broom closet?" Draco heard him whisper._

 _"Come on Severus, I'll help you get cleaned up," she said softly, sliding her arm under his._

 _He pushed her away angrily._

 _"Don't!" he spat, "As if I'd need your help you filthy little_ mudblood _…"_

 _The word lingered in the air. Everyone froze, including Draco even though he knew that he could not bee seen._

 _The girl dropped her hand to her side in surrender and her eyes began shining as tears pooled in them._

 _"Fine…" she bit her lip, "get your little death eater friends to help you instead."_

 _Snape sat hunger over, unable to bring his head up to look at her. Still, he became rigid when he head her speak._

 _"You think I didn't know?" she laughed derisively, "I'm not stupid Severus, I know what you all mutter behind my back. Filthy blood. Mudblood…"_

 _He shook his head adamantly as if it would negate her words and stop them from coming._

 _"You know I'd… I- … I never said that behind your back-"_

 _"You just said it, Severus," she said in a voice full of resentment, "but I should give you some credit. Right? At least you said it to my face…"_

 _She turned on her heel and stormed off. James Potter who made to trail after her but as she walked past him she held a hand out against his chest and stopped him in his tracks._

 _"Don't follow me" she warned him._

 _Snape crawled backwards until he hit the wall with his back and then slumped against it. He cradled his head in his hands._

 _"Lily…" he whispered._

 _He looked helpless huddled up into a small ball, and soon Draco found that he was not the only one who seemed to think so; James Potter made the same mistake._

 _"No, use crying now Snivellus…" he muttered, "At least now she knows how you really feel."_

 _Enraged, Snape leapt up from the ground and within a matter of seconds, he had James Potter pinned against the wall. His wand was pointed under James's chin and he twisted it dangerously between his fingers._

 _"Haven't you done enough?" he snarled shoving against James._

 _Potter jutted out his chin defiantly and maintained Snape's eye contact._

 _"Go on. Do it…" he egged him on, "Hex me back. I know about that nasty little spell you've concocted. The one that makes you bleed to death. Why don't you show us what you're really like Snivellus"_

 _Snape opened his mouth, ready to utter an incantation but then something stopped him. He released a haggard breath and took a step back from James._

 _"If you think I'm going to owe you one just because you didn't hex me…" James eyed him suspiciously._

 _Snape turned on him. His robes billowed behind him menacingly and for a moment he towered over the other boy who had seemed bigger and taller only mere moments ago._

 _"It wasn't for you!" he roared, "It was for Lily…"_

 _"Lily?" James' eyes widened in realisation._

 _Suddenly Draco felt the room spinning, and the paint began peeling off of the walls. The figures around him were melting as though they were made of wax. He blinked, and just like that the memory was gone._

Draco found himself being flung backwards in his seat and felt the chair wobble on its hind legs before becoming steady once more.

He blinked furiously, adjusting his eyes to the dimly lit room. He sought out his professor and found him standing by the window. Deep in contemplation, Snape looked out of the window and into the garden where his Patronus stood. The deer peered at him over its shoulder and then, as though it had been startled, leapt over the fence. He watched sadly as it bound away into the darkness.

"I'm sorry…"

Draco was at a loss for words. He searched his mind for words of comfort but found them all to be lacking. Aside from the obvious similarities, he had never presumed that he had very much in common with Snape. Now he realised just how right Snape had been in saying that he understood. Both men were in love with muggle-born witches. Both men had lost them in one way or another. Snape shrugged off Draco's words and turned his attention back to the younger man.

"Do you see now?" Snape asked him, walking slowly back to the desk, "Heed my warning, Draco. Don't repeat my mistake."

"But Professor, I'd hardly call it a mistake. I was protecting her."

Snape gave a chilling laugh.

"Have I taught you nothing boy?" he sneered at Draco, "It's not what you do or what you say that matters in the end; It's how she sees you that counts."

"Sir?"

"Think, boy. Use your brain. Was she happy that you almost killed McNair? Did she leap into your arm in gratitude?"

"No"

"No, indeed" Snape replied bluntly.

Draco searched his mind remembering how aghast Hermione had looked when the red had finally lifted from his eyes and the rage in him had subsided. Suddenly he understood. He understood why she had fled from him. Draco swallowed the firewhisky back in one gulp and stood abruptly. He stumbled and grabbed onto the back of the chair in an attempt to steady himself.

All his troubles came bubbling to the surface. Her face, pained and terrified. His fingers brushing against her lips. Her cheek nuzzled against the palm of his hand. What he'd had with Hermione was beautiful, there was no one else for him but her. There couldn't be.

She'd been right. She was always right. He did not have to tear his soul apart to protect her, there were other ways of ensuring her safety. Ways that did not involve killing. He saw that now, he only hoped that it was not too late.

He needed her. He needed her to hear him out, to hear him tell her how wrong he was, how she was everything to him and how he'd do anything for her…

"I have to go to her. Now" he told Snape fearfully, but as he took another step he felt his head pounding in protest, weakened by his earlier legillimency.

"Not now, Draco. From what I saw in your mind she's been through quite an ordeal. It's best to let her rest and regain her strength for now. You can go see her at the Burrow when she's recovered."

 _The Burrow._

So that's where she had fled to. It made perfect sense, now that he'd had some time to think about it. With her parents gone and the anti-apparition wards around Hogwarts, the burrow was the safest place for her.

Although his every impulse urged him to go to her right then, Draco knew that there was some merit to what his Professor had said. She was exhausted and most likely traumatised from the events that had come to pass. If he went to her tonight, he was sure to only make things worse, and he risked losing her for good.

In his mind, Draco decided that he would give her some time to herself and then he would go to her and make her see that he could change. With her by his side, he could be the honourable man that he was always destined to be. He consoled himself with the hope that in a few days time, she'd be in his arms again, where she belonged.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Author's Note: I am a HUGE fan of the Marauders era and so Snape's memory was something I really wanted to include as a reflection of Draco's own situation. He can see what his future without Hermione could be like, but don't worry, unlike poor Snape, Draco and Hermione will get their happy ending. Not without a few trials and tribulations though. Also, I hope Mr Greengrass's protectiveness wasn't just a juxtaposition, but also served as a reprieve from all the seriousness of this chapter and the previous one. Poor Blaise is getting his ass handed to him by a man who barely comes up to his shoulder. Bless.**

 **-Ravenclaw Le Grand**


	17. The Burrow

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone. I know, I know, it's been ages! I am truly sorry for the extended break. I know it's been a long time, but it has been a rough couple of months for me. I'm not sure if I've said this before but I'm in the process of graduating from medical school, so I've found it rather hard to juggle all my responsibilities and sadly I had to put writing on the back burner for a while.

In hindsight, I probably should have let you know that that was going to happen, but I had no idea it would last that long. In any case, I'm baaaaack baby!

A few notes for this chapter:

It's longer than usual because I think y'all deserve it for being so patient! "Mais, vous etes tous clariement aveugle" french for "you're all clearly blind. ("Mais" means "but". Whatever. The French like saying it at the beginning of sentences. They're just doing their thing! They DGAF!) I've stuck to the film version of the Burrow which is surrounded by a wheat field.

Lastly, I just want to express how truly saddened I am by the current state of the world. 2020 has been a tough year so far. I was going through a difficult time while the bush-fires in my home country were raging, and now the Corona Pandemic is happening and we're all probably frightened and worried about our loved ones.

So I think it's fitting to say, in the wise words of our beloved Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump and Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot, "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light."

If you can be that source of light for someone. If you can help them (without endangering yourself). Or if you can make them smile, then please do.

The world needs more kindness.

 **-RLG**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione found herself stumbling through reeds and into the clearing where the Burrow stood. Multiple freckled faces had peered through the kitchen windows at the sound of her apparition. As soon they noticed who it was, the flew out of the rickety old house and to her aid. Hermione stumbled forwards as two sturdy sets of hand came to grab her. Fred and George. They dragged her through the front doors, into the kitchen and propped her into a chair.

"Let me through, come along now!" she heard Molly Weasley's cry out as she elbowed her way through a small crowd composed mostly by Weasleys and the odd member of the Order. Molly grasped Hermione's chin in her hand. She tilted her head from side to side so as to get a better view of the scorch marks around her neck. Marks from the whip that had nearly choked her.

"Molly, don't you think we first ought to prove it's her?" came a tentative voice from amongst the crowd.

The homely Weasley matriarch gave no indication that she had heard the question. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and tutted over the state of Hermione's neck.

"Mais, vous etes tous clairement aveugles!" came a flowery voice, that Hermione recognised as Fleur's. " 'it iz clearly 'Err-mioneee Granger. Ziz iz obvious, non?"

Hermione could now see out of the corner of her eye that Bill was tugging his fiancee by the elbow trying to coax her back to his side. Just as he was making some headway his hurried whispers were cut off abruptly.

"But Bill" Fleur implored him, "it iz 'er! Just look at ze state of 'er 'air."

She flourished a hand in the direction of Hermione's untamed locks and widened her eyes vigorously, as though the facts spoke for themselves. If Hermione had not been in shock she would have thought to take offence. As it were, her mind was still reeling with the impact of her decision to apparate, a decision she had come to regret the moment she felt the spot behind her navel tug. Now she had no way of knowing where he was. Or if he was safe.

"Oh, hush girl," Molly reprimanded Fleur over her shoulder, "What utter nonsense" she muttered under her breath while turning back to face Hermione once more.

Her sharp gaze pierced Hermione's. She held it steadily. Hermione felt as though the woman before her could coax any information out of anyone armed only with that look in her eyes.

"Now then. What was the first thing I said to you when you picked out that ginger cat from the menagerie."

"Just so long as he doesn't sit on my knitting" Hermione managed to reply from the iron-clad grip Molly Weasley had her in.

"It's her, alright" Molly nodded dropping her hand away and signalling for Ginny to fetch something from the cupboard.

"Ginny dear, grab some brandy and the dittany too" Molly called out to her daughter while she cupped Hermione's cheek in her surprisingly smooth hand.

"I knew it was you, dear," she smiled fondly at Hermione and petted her cheek in a rare display of affection towards her. Hermione had never imagined Molly Weasley would ever be fussing over _her_.

"Good heavens child, what's happened to you?" Molly's eyes landed on Hermione's torn clothes and she reached out for them only to have Hermione shy away and try to cover her bloodied knee.

She hadn't realised that they'd been scraped during her ordeal.

As much as she tried to still her trembling hands, Hermione knew it was pointless. She shook uncontrollably and stared awkwardly at the ground. She knew Mrs Weasley meant her no harm but the closer the matronly woman came towards her the more she coward back into the chair.

"Hermione?" Mrs Weasley's voice dropped an octave.

Hermione could feel her brain scrambling to find an answer. But how could she explain what had happened to her? What McNair had done, or more precisely what he had tried to do.

Every time her robes brushed against her thighs. Every time she closed her eyes. She could feel McNair's hot, smelly breath against her face and his rough hands pressing into her skin. She could still hear his grating voice cackling at the prospect of raping her. Laughing mercilessly. Tauntingly.

Her body remained tense and she continued to stare are the worn-down patch of carpet at her feet. She saw a flurry of feet out of the corner of her eye and heard Molly's voice speaking sternly.

"No Ginny, don't touch her," Mrs Weasley warned her daughter, "not just yet…"

Silence.

After an eternity of sitting in the corner with Ginny repeatedly mouthing unanswered questions at her mother, and Mrs Weasley acting as watchdog Hermione felt the sudden urge to speak.

"I'm fine," she whispered hoarsely, "really Mrs Weasley, Ginny, I'm quite alright I'm just a little…" her voice cracked and her hands began to tremble again.

Ginny snatched them up into her own hands and squeezed them. She squeezed so tightly that Hermione though her hands would surely go numb. But they didn't. Instead, the shaking slowly subsided and when the occasional tremor made itself apparent ginny would squeeze her palms again gently until they subsided.

Head bowed and mind still reeling Hermione realised that her body needed to be coaxed out of the shock. She had remembered reading somewhere that distraction and even breathing were the favoured remedies. So she tried. With every inhale she counted down before letting out a slow, soft breath. So soft that it wouldn't rustle a solitary leaf on a branch.

To distract herself Hermione listened to the odd bits of commentary and conversation that surrounded her and eventually she felt that she could open her eyes. Peeking out from behind the frizzy hair that threatened to engulf her, Hermione studied the remaining occupants of the room.

Mr Weasley had taken to leaping to his feet at the slightest sound, and Mrs Weasley was keeping herself busy by continuing to wordlessly fuss over Hermione, which Hermione gladly let her, knowing how worried the maternal head of the Weasley household must feel. Her old professor, Remus Lupin sat huddled in a corner with Tonks and numerous other members of the order, while Fred and George stood together kept busy by their conspiratorial whispers.

Ginny had taken a place next to Hermione, and Hermione threaded her fingers between Ginny's, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione, nodded, sending her friend a tight-lipped smile. It was the best she could manage for the moment.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine. Was it Malfoy? Did he do something?"

"No," Hermione whispered dismissively. Protectively.

She felt her previous state of shock settling over her slowly like a cloak of fine morning mist. It tried coaxing her back into the painless numbness that had been so comforting. Her breaths were becoming more and more ragged and she desperately tried to swallow them down. She was no good to anyone like this.

She began digging her nails into the palm of her free hand and when she could push no further she found another spot. It was painful, but nothing compared to the pain she had felt earlier. It was also a distraction.

She repeated the motion ten times and when that still didn't feel like enough she did another ten. The palm of her hand throbbed with pain. She barely noticed.

It felt like they had been sitting there for an eternity, and the ticking of the Weasley's clock made it even more unbearable. No one dared to look at it, for fear that Ron's clock hand would finally stop spinning and land at 'Mortal Peril'.

Fred and George had begun pacing near the kitchen window, unwittingly obscuring the view of the front garden.

Mrs Weasley was the first to break.

"Would you sit down!" she bellowed.

"Sit down Freddy"

"She was talking to you George"

Usually, Hermione enjoyed listening to the twins' banter but tonight, while they waited in excruciating silence, she couldn't bear it. It felt somehow wrong without Ron and Harry laughing and egging them on.

She blocked the twins out and began rocking back and forth, muttering under her breath.

She should have gone with Harry and Ron. Or stayed with Malfoy. She could have protected them. Pressing her nails deeper into her skin she felt her hand throbbing in protest.

"Please Merlin" she whispered loud enough so that only she could hear, "keep them safe."

The words left her lips inaudibly as she continued to rock back and forth, murmuring to herself.

Mrs Weasley had rounded upon the twins, livid and looking as though steam was about to blow out of her ears when a loud crack resounded. Ginny stood up suddenly sending her stool flying back. She rushed forward a few steps and pulled the curtain further aside.

"It's them!" she breathed, staring out of the window.

Everyone followed suit and craned their necks for a better view while two haggard figures limped towards the door.

Mr Weasley and Remus had already flung it open and darted out of the house to greet them.

Within moments they had returned supporting Harry who was slightly dazed and Ron who had bits of dirt plastered into his hair.

"Oh thank Merlin" Molly exclaimed.

For such a plump woman she was surprisingly quick on her feet, and in no more than a few seconds she had Harry and Ron pulled fiercely into her arms, "thank heavens you're alright boys"

"Not so fast dear," Mr Weasley pushed her to the side and thrust Ron against the wall harshly, pointing his wand into his son's face.

Ron's look of perplexion slowly faded into one of exhaustion as he held his father's gaze.

"What was the last thing I told you before you left for Hogwarts?"

"You said 'trust each other, it's the only thing you've got that Voldemort doesn't.'"

Mr Weasley's grip slackened on his son and he visibly relaxed. It was as though the entire weight of the celestial sphere had lifted off of his shoulders. A modern-day, ginger-haired Atlas, now absolved of his eternal punishment, Mr Weasley stood taller and stared proudly at his son. Ron blinked in response and quickly found himself being tugged into a hug.

"My son," Mr Weasley whispered, "You're safe…"

The worry drained from his face and was replaced by a single glistening tear that he swiftly wiped away. Mrs Weasley bustled past her husband and cupped Ron's face into her hands.

"Never," she said dangerously, "do that to us again, Ronald Billius Weasley" she gave his face a final squeeze before collapsing into a blubbering mess against Mr Weasley's chest. He gave his wife a consoling pat on the back before looking from Ron to Harry.

"We're glad you're alright boys." He said as the colour slowly returned to his sallow cheeks.

"So have you done it, then? Is you know who finally gone?" Fred asked while everyone else eyed Harry curiously.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "He's definitely gone."

The Burrow erupted into cheers and everyone was hugging and laughing while Fred and George grabbed each other by the elbow and danced a jig singing 'Poor old Voldy's dead. Potter stunned him in the head'

They'd taken Harry and Ron by the elbows as well and started swinging them around until Fred pointed out that the mud in Ron's hair might not be mud after all.

"Well Dumbledore said Harry had to do the last bit himself," Ron said bitterly, "So he hexed me into a full-body lock while we were hiding out in a field. I landed near a pile of horse dung and had to stay there for ages…"

"Yeah, poor you. Must have been difficult lying hidden in that field while Harry didn't know whether he was going to come out of this alive" George remarked.

"Blimey Ron, you stink!" Fred let go of his younger brother and thrust him toward George.

"Well I don't want him near me, do I!" George exclaimed and pushed Ron back towards his twin.

"I'm your brother! I almost died" Ron protested while Harry and Ginny laughed.

The rest of the order were talking animatedly and were hurling questions in Harry's direction while someone had the sense to turn on the wizarding radio station to see if there was any news on the victory.

The twins linked arms and skipped on spot. Twirling around in circles they chanted:

 _"Poor old Voldy's dead,_

 _Harry stunned him in the head._

 _The spell was cast_

 _The target hit_

 _and all that time-_

 _Ron lay in shit"._

"Shut-up!" Ron bellowed, "I swear, George! If you tell anyone-"

The twins continued to sing jovially as news of Voldemort's defeat rang out through the radio. The kitchen broke out into boisterous cheers. Mrs Weasley was sobbing and clutching onto Ginny and Harry. Mr Weasley's voice rang out over all the noise and he motioned for the twins to be quiet.

"While I know that you're all relieved and eager to celebrate I think it necessary to remind you of the heinous crimes that were committed after Voldemort's last downfall. His supporters will be out for blood and looking to wreak as much havoc as they can before dropping their masks and settling among us again" Mr Weasley warned, "I must urge you all to be prudent and keep your guard up. What was it Alastor always said…?" Mr Weasley looked over to his wife for some help.

"Constant vigilance!" Fred roared jumping to his feet with one eye squinted and doing an awful impression of Mad-Eye-Moody.

Mrs Weasley sent a stern look his way before saying "Sit down George"

He slumped down next to his twin and shook his head, "Still can't tell us apart even with an ear missing."

Lupin took to his feet suddenly and held up a glass, "I think we should toast to all our fallen friends" he said solemnly, "their deaths were not in vain. May they be remembered."

The room was filled with scraping chairs as everyone took to their feet and raised their glasses in the air and echoed his words 'may they be remembered' before promptly swallowing the contents.

The sound of explosions, much like fireworks, erupted not far from the burrow and they could hear cheers from just over the mound. Mr Weasley's neck craned towards the window so that he could see over his wife.

"That'll be the Lovegoods," he said as he untangled himself from his family. "I should probably go and have a word with Xenophilous about visibility to muggles" he said as he placed down his glass.

George nudged Hermione "Must be where Percy gets his fun side from, aye Hermione?" he winked.

Ron swung around to face her "Blimey Hermione" he said with a gaping mouth, "when did you get here?"

Mrs Weasley bustled over to her just as her husband was leaving, "she got here a few moments before you did. Hardly made it through the door, poor dear." Molly was standing behind her and was bunching up her curls into her hands in a motherly effort to comfort her. She placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft pat.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her and she paused, taking a moment to discern if now was the moment to tell him what had happened.

Hermione nodded, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Are you?"

Harry chuckled, "For the first time in- well, for the first time ever actually- I think I can finally say that I am."

Hermione inhaled sharply. It had been a rough night on both of them but they would talk when things settled down.

Mrs Weasley was making her way over to George "Oh for Merlin's sake!" she cried out as she reached for the perfume bottle her son was clutching in his hands, "stop spraying your brother, Fred!"

The twin's had taken the opportunity to corner Ron and deal with the stench he was emitting in their own way. He now smelt overpoweringly like Fleur's French perfume. It looked as though she had caught on as well and was now sending a murderous look in the direction of the twins.

Harry made his way towards Hermione and settled on the bench next to her and soon after, while everyone else watched Mrs Weasley and the twins arguing, Ron made his way to the bench and sat on her other side.

While the celebration in the burrow raged on, all Hermione could think about was how lucky they were to be alive. Hermione let out a content sigh and took Ron's hand gently in her own, laying her head upon Harry's shoulder. In that moment she felt as though the world had slowed for a moment. Just to let them collectively exhale.

She let her shoulder sag and felt Harry relax under the weight of her head. Ron was watching his family with a smile on his face but remained at Harry and Hermione's side. Torn between two families, the one he'd grown up with and the one he'd made for himself.

Hermione watched her friends weeping and celebrating and felt a small tightening in the back of her throat. She wanted to cry as well but couldn't let herself fall apart. Not now. Not when she ought to be glad.

They were alive. Together. Safe.

She quickly blinked back the tears before they threatened to spill over. Despite her reprieve, she felt a hollowness inside her. Something was missing.

'He may be capable of killing Hermione, but it was for you. It was all for you…' a little voice sang in her head.

She began to reason with herself. Yes, she was hurt and angry that Draco would be so ready to kill for her. For _her-_ Hermione Jean Granger- mudblood and bookworm extraordinaire. And then there it was. The true reason behind her feelings. She was _scared_.

Her loved her. It was excruciatingly clear now. He loved her so much that he would murder for her. Taint his soul for her. There was something so electrifying- so twistedly romantic about that notion. It scared her.

There was no coming back from a love like that. There never would be.

She glanced at Ron and wondered if he would have ever gone to such lengths to protect her. Brave, loyal Ron. Regardless of how much he'd once claimed to have loved her, Hermione wasn't so sure of what the outcome would have been if the roles had been reversed. If he'd been in Malfoys place, she mightn't even be sitting here now.

Hermione couldn't help feeling that she'd made an enormous mistake. The feeling grew and settled in her stomach leaving a sinking feeling in its stead.

She'd fucked up majorly.

Ignoring the celebration around them, Hermione peered up at Harry and then Ron. She loved them with the fierceness of a Gryffindor, but would fight for them at _whatever_ cost with the determination of a Slytherin… Maybe, in some sick and messed up way, that made her and Draco perfect for one another

She ignored the small voice in the back of her head and sank further against Harry. It hurt to think about Draco. She could still smell him on her and it made her want to apparate back to him instantly.

A loud bang came from the other side of the kitchen.

Another bang followed- one that was certainly the closing of the kitchen door.

Mr Weasley appeared, pale and gasping for air.

"Death-eaters," he hissed, bracing himself on Molly as she rushed forward to prop him up, "there's no time Molly," her told his wife sternly, "they're coming this way from the Lovegoods."

"But they were celebrating-" Ginny's voice died off.

Hermione watched her eyes widen with the realisation that what they'd mistaken for sounds of celebration were in fact the sounds of a fight.

The screaming. Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't heard the cheering for what it really was. Screaming.

"Quickly now!" Mr Weasley motioned his head towards the door, "order members only" he levelled his eyes at Ginny.

"We're going with you" Harry spoke up, rising from his seat.

"Harry, no. You've done enough."

"If you're going to fight, I want to fight with you!"

Ron stood as well. "He's right dad. Whether you like it or not, we're practically Order members at this point."

A crackling sound came from the distance. High-pitched. Elegant. Ringing with madness. It interrupted the disagreement they were having as everyone turned to the window to see Bellatrix Lestrange emerge from the wheat field dragging someone behind her.

She pulled the battered figure in front of her, making what was intended to be a human shield for herself. The girl's face was obscured by long flowing tresses of dark red hair. 'A distant Weasley relative, perhaps?' Hermione thought.

"Come out, come out- widdle Weasels," Bellatrix sang in her baby-voice, "let's play hide and seek the blood-traitor"

Mr Weasley was barking orders at everyone to stay put. Lupin was conjuring his Patronus and speaking to it hurriedly. The wolfs ears pricked up and it seemed to almost nod before leaping away in giant bounds.

Hermione kept staring at the girl. Although she didn't recognise her, Hermione was sure she had seen her somewhere before. There was something so familiar. That pale skin. The way she seemed to float on spot. And then she saw it. A solitary radish earring dangling amongst the tousle of red hair. _Luna_

Hermione wanted to hit herself for not seeing it before. It was definitely Luna, and her hair wasn't red. It was stained with blood. So much blood.

She was about to turn to her right to see if he had noticed it too, but then she heard the front door slam again and Ginny darting towards Luna with her wand raised.

"Ginny!" Mr Weasley roared as he sprinted after his daughter. Harry and Ron sprung form their places and dashed out of the front door. Hermione jolted in her spot and chased after them.

By the time they had reached the clearing, Bellatrix had dragged Luna back into the security that the wheat-field provided. Into what was certainly a trap.

She found herself darting into the field behind Ron. She braced herself with her wand and readied herself to start firing stunning spells at anything that was cloaked.

Momentarily distracted, she felt a tingling around her forearm and saw that the dainty cords of the bond were glowing. The blasted thing was letting her know the vow was in jeopardy of being broken. As though she couldn't tell for herself that she was in danger. She just hoped to Merlin that Draco couldn't feel it too. She didn't want him running to her aid- risking his life- only to fall into the same trap.

Hermione heard another muffled scream. Luna's again. She set her jaw and continued forward feeling the burn of a thousand small peltings as she ran through the field of wheat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Author's note:**

So there you have it! Please share your thoughts. I would love to know what you think and the messages and reviews truly do mean a lot.

The next chapter will be uploaded along with this one because, why not!? We're in quarantine y'all- there aint no rules no more boo-boo! Fine example: Me. Currently typing this, listening to good old Elton. In an oversized t-shirt with vegemite stains down the front, fluffy Slytherin socks. A cup of coffee on one side of the coffee table. On the other side? ...a glass of Hendricks and tonic. It's 7:20am over here. Yeah...

I see you shaking your heads!

Jokes aside, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's short but it's sweet.

Stay safe everyone! My thoughts go out to you and your loved ones.

 **-RLG**


	18. The Other Star Crossed Lovers

**Authors note:**

I know this is a short chapter, barely a page long in my word documents, but I needed a bit of a mental break from the fighting scenes and what I have in store for Draco and Hermione.

Just a few notes, I'm not the best translator so I had to consult some Italian friends on terms of endearment in Italian, but if I'm not correct then please let me know!

 _cara- my "dear" or my "beloved"_

 _mi amore- "my love"_

Also, I just fell a little bit in love with my Blaise.

So obviously I had to dedicate this chapter (however short it may be) to him and his _cara_.

 **-RLG**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The blonde-haired witch trembled before Blaise, darting her eyes from left to right.

"We don't have much time," she whispered anxiously.

Blaise tugged her by the elbow and pulled her behind the trunk of the oak tree they'd hidden under. It didn't offer much concealment, but it was better than nothing.

Mr Greengrass had a slippery habit of turning up every time they'd tried to speak.

"My father," she began, "he's taking us away again... he thinks the dark lord's followers are still a threat to us. I can't make him see reason, Blaise. I can't-"

Astoria's lip began to tremble.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I tried everything. I tried..."

Blaise's hand came up instinctively to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Instead of withdrawing his hand, he let it linger for a moment, caressing her cheek.

"Shhh, cara," he murmured in the voice he reserved only for her, "I know you did."

She turned her head so that she could kiss the palm of his hand delicately. He marvelled at the softness of her lips.

A solitary tear slid down her cheek as she looked into his eyes. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life

"I don't expect you to wait for me," she whispered, "I only ask that when you think back on us" she blinked back tears, "you remember me fondly..."

"Don't talk like that Astoria-" he tried to cut in.

"I want you to be happy," Astoria gulped, "even if it's not with me. I want you to find a witch that will make you happy"

Blaise felt a fierce possessiveness come over him suddenly. He cupped her chin in both his hands bringing her gaze level with his.

"Stop this," he demanded gruffly, "it's not the end."

He softened when Astoria squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears.

"Look at me," he coaxed her, "I would not give you up for the world. Do you hear me? You're the one for me Astoria. There will only ever be space in my heart for _you_."

"What if I never see you again?" he felt her trembling under his touch.

"That's not going to happen." Blaise said sternly, "Alright?" his eyes bore into hers with intensity "that has never been an option. You _belong_ with me. I will find you again. No matter what it takes. And when I do I'm going to marry the fuck out of you"

The sound of the back door slamming echoed throughout Snape's backyard and Mrs Greengrasses voice called out for her daughter to return inside.

Blaise's head turned at the interruption but Astoria's soft hand gently brought him back to face her.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered before pressing her lips urgently against his. It was a brief as it was tender. Blaise closed his eyes, afraid that she would see his pain at having to let her go.

"Don't forget about me, Zabini" her breath ghosted against his cheek.

"Never"

When he opened his eyes she was gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Authors note:**

Please let me know your thoughts! Reviews and messages are how you guys keep me going! Thank you for all the positivity, I hope I can give a little of it back during such a tumultuous and scary time. Stay safe guys. 3

 **-RavenclawLeGrand**


	19. The Skirmish

**A/N:**

 **To my wonderful and ever-patient readers, I hope this new chapter finds you all in good health! I loved writing the Blaise and Astoria scene last chapter so I couldn't help myself and had to start this one off from his perspective again. Don't worry though, if fit some Granger/Malfoy action in there too. I know the past few chapters have been a bit romantically and emotionally oriented so I hope this one will be a welcome change before we get into the next part of the story.**

 **Warning: slight violence and gore ahead. And lots of sap. yes, you've been warned... ooey-gooey sappy Blaise ahead!**

 **-RLG**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

The cool evening breeze rattled the window panes, leaving behind an eerie silence as Snape, Draco and Blaise sat morosely at the kitchen table.

The Greengrass's were huddled together in the sitting room where Narcissa was still recuperating. Every few minutes Astoria would glance their way and catch the eye of Blaise, who was openly staring at the family of four.

There was a slight chill about the house, regardless of how many logs they fed the fireplace, and Blaise was beginning to feel it seeping into his skin. The more they sat in silence the more his mind drifted to thoughts of his witch and what the future held for them.

Knowing Mr Greengrass to be a kindly but overprotective man, Blaise had tried his best to appease the man's like for propriety, avoiding public displays of affection and keeping his distance from Astoria- especially when the older wizard was around.

The scarce few moment's he'd had alone with Astoria were enough to keep him going, and yet it had left him feeling hungrier for more. He ached to glide his fingers across her alabaster skin, stare deeply into her glistening eyes and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

Blaise wondered if he'd ever be able to gain the approval of her father or if they'd spend an eternity playing this torturous game of overbearing parent and obedient suitor.

"Merlin's beard" he sighed, dropping his head onto the shiny surface of the table.

He heard Snape clear his throat distastefully, "As meandering as your romantic problems may be, Zabini, do spare a thought for the rest of us."

Blaise looked up to find Snape pressing his lips together into a tight line.

If his eyes hadn't betrayed him, Blaise would have thought his head of house was truly rendered uncomfortable by his unexpected display of emotion. And yet, the rarest of smiles hinted at the corner of his lips.

"Sir?" his voice lilted slightly.

Snape averted his gaze as he spoke, "don't pay him much mind," he cleared his throat, "when he comes to know you as well as I do I'm sure he'll come around."

The statement cleared the haze in his mind, and Blaise nodded his head in thanks, careful not to make his mentor any more uncomfortable than he already clearly was.

The tea-pot whistled angrily, signalling the water was ready to be poured into their waiting cups and just as Snape stood from his place a blinding light came bounding through the window.

A gloriously bright Patronus in the form of a wolf stood in the middle of the kitchen, keening back on its hind legs. It sniffed the air around Snape tentatively, as though checking to see if it was really him, before tilting it's snout to the side.

Then, a familiar, steady voice rang through the kitchen. "They're here… At the burrow- Hurry..."

Glancing at Snape he saw the change in his posture. Stiff and upright, as though he were ready to take off in flight.

"Stay here," he commanded them, summoning his wand into his hand, "I mean it, you've both done more than enough…"

"She's there" Draco stated flatly, his face as calm as the Great Lake. But the slight tremble in his hand betrayed him.

Snape paused at the doorway, "I promise to send word once we have the situation under control." his eye twitched nervously, "Stay put, I mean it…"

Without so much as a glance in their direction, he strode through the door and apparated away with a loud crack.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaise saw Draco pulling back suddenly.

"You can't be serious, mate" he chided, "You heard what Snape said, he wouldn't tell us to stay put unless-"

"No," Draco's voice was sharp, "he wouldn't. But I'm not going to sit idly by while her life might be at risk."

Blaise paused, going very still.

He watched his friend run his hands through his silvery hair, a tell-tale sign of his agitation.

"It could be a trap. She might not even be there." he pleaded with his friend.

Draco shook his head, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped back what was surely uneasiness.

He levelled his eyes at Blaise, "she's at the Weasley's", he said with certainty, "I just know it".

Blaise nodded in understanding. Barely hours ago his friend had rushed to aid him in getting to the witch he'd loved. He couldn't just stand by and do nothing, now that Draco needed his help.

The coldness of the room now seemed to affect Blaise's bones, settling in as though a Dementor had decided to make its home there. He stared with hesitation, watching Draco pen a hasty letter addressed to his mother who was still sleeping soundly in the next room.

Blaise's eyes flitted quickly over to Astoria, before landing back on his friend. He set his jaw firmly and sucked in a tight breath.

"Alright," he said, "but I'm coming with you," he held up a hand to silence his best friend's protests, "just give me a moment to say goodbye"

Draco shook his head in frustration and squeezed his hand into a tighter fist, bending the quill into an awkward angle.

"I'm just about done with this letter," he said, "and then I'm walking out that door, with or without you"

Not one to waste time, Blaise strode over to the living room pausing in front of the Greengrass's who were squashed one next to another on the floral settee.

He held out his hand to Astoria and pulled her to her feet, noticing how her father harrumphed in distaste.

Leading Astoria to the front door, where they'd have the slightest bit more privacy, he swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat.

"I have to go," he told her, letting his eyes sweep her face. Memorizing her. Storing her away. Knowing that when he came back, the Greengrass's would be long gone.

Astoria nodded, sending a look in Draco's direction, "I understand," she replied knowingly.

"It's just that he's like a brother to me and-"

Astoria hushed him and squeezed his hand delicately, "you don't have to explain."

His body tingled with anticipation as his eyes drifted to her parted lips. He sucked in a breath of air as Mr Greengrass cleared his throat audibly from the sofa.

"What are you waiting for Zabini?" her eyes twinkled playfully, "don't you want to kiss me goodbye?"

He couldn't help chuckling.

"In front of that scary beast you call a father, you mean?" he shook his head, dropping his voice to a whisper. "If I ever hope to have even the slightest chance of his approval, I need to go about things the right way,"

Astoria blew air out through her nose, defiantly. She opened her mouth to object but he cut her off, sensing Draco had finished with his letter and was preparing himself to leave.

"We'll figure everything out when this is all done," she felt her grip tighten around his hand, "Don't worry, cara. I'll be back, I promise."

"Promise me again, Blaise" She searched his eyes desperately.

"Tori..."

"Promise me!" her voice never rose higher than a few decibels, but he sensed the tension that lay beneath.

"I always come back for you, don't I?" his mouth stretched into a warm smile, and he squeezed her hand back in reassurance before letting it drop back down to her side.

Casting one last glance down at her flushed face, he turned and followed Draco out of the front door, letting it close behind him with a dull thud.

The cottage echoed with the sound. Once they faded, Astoria let out a ragged sigh. She spun around to rejoin her family when suddenly the door swung open again.

"Fuck it," Blaise muttered under his breath as he strode through the door and made his way towards her.

Cupping her face in his hands, and in plain view of her family, he planted a searing kiss on her lips. The heat of her lips against his made his grip tighten slightly.

After a few moments, he broke away leaving her gasping for air.

He turned on his heel and walked backwards, never breaking eye contact with her, even as he passed over the threshold.

"Ciao Bella" he winked. Before grabbing Malfoy's shoulder and apparating away.

Within moments of appearing before the Burrow, Draco felt a sense of foreboding. His wrist tingled as he felt the remnants of the bond warn him of Hermione's dire state.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and put up his occlumency guards. If ever he needed a clear mind, it was now.

The wheat field emitted faint shrieks of surprise and sounds of a duel happening in its midst set him on edge.

He chanced a look at Zabini, who stood next to him with his wand brandished and a stern expression on his face in place of the goofy grin he'd been sporting since his goodbye with Astoria.

"We need a plan," he turned back towards the field, "any ideas?"

"Whoever finds her first should send up sparks. Then we can get the fuck away from this skirmish." Blaise replied resolutely.

Draco swivelled his head around in response, "What, just grab her and leave?"

He watched Blaise's fingers twitch around his wand. "It's not our fight!" he snapped, uncharacteristically.

"What about Potter and Weasley?" Draco snarled back in response, "You just want to leave them there to fend for themselves, do you?"

Blaise's shoulders sagged the slightest bit in response. He shook his head curtly and let out a sigh of discontent.

"Warning sparks stay part of the plan, the part about running can go," he said as Draco clapped his back reassuringly, "I suppose this is what I get for making friends with bloody Gryffindors."

Without another moment's hesitation, both of them darted forward and disappeared into the field, slashing away at the tall grass mercilessly to forge a path.

He could hear Blaise moving farther from him- it left him feeling exposed. Draco perked up his ears in order to follow the source of the shrieking.

As though on schedule, the sound picked up again, this time accompanied by a high pitched cackle.

Bellatrix.

He gulped down his disgust and made his way towards the sound of her laughter, knowing Hermione would certainly be nearby. His witch had a saviour complex bordering on the pathological and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her and chide her over it.

A faraway boom shook the ground, sending the wheat swaying and into an eerie susurration. Another tormented scream filled the air. The sound of multiple duels happening at the same time swept past his ears but he paid them no regard just yet- Hermione was his priority.

And then a loud blasting sound erupted beside him. Suddenly a body flew into his path stopping him in his tracks and leaving him panting for air. He paused to look down at the unmoving figure of Xenophilius Lovegood who's arms had been torn from their sockets.

Before it could send him reeling, he strengthened the occlumency barriers in his mind and gritted his teeth. But his stomach would have none of it.

Swallowing down bile, Draco steadied his breathing and continued in the direction the body had been flung from.

He hadn't known the man very well, but he remembered his father mentioning something about a newspaper, or rather a quaint tabloid of sorts, that had once sent the Dark Lord into a fury. He buried the memory back down and continued on- his run now replaced by a stealthy creeping so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

The wheat was becoming scarcer as he neared something resembling a muddy pond. The surrounding ground was spattered with smooth pebbles and rocks, making it harder to tread softly.

And then he froze.

He'd smelt her before he saw her. The familiar scent filled his nostrils and almost sent him keeling- high off the familiarity of her fragrance.

It was intoxicating and mild. Just as he remembered it.

He slowed in his tracks, making sure he wouldn't startle her. It went against his nature and he yearned to rush to her, to be close to her and bury his head in her boisterous curls once again. But then a thought struck him. If he could smell her, then so could someone else…

"Hermione!" he shouted, just catching sight of the back of her head swivel around as a bulky figure leapt towards her. Fenrir tackled her to the ground and obscuring her from Draco's view.

He swatted the tall reeds in front of him, rushing toward the struggling pair and ignoring the shouts from the duelling happening around him.

Greyback held Hermione around the neck in a vice-like grip, but she fought back, ferociously clawing at his face and making him roar in fury.

Raging with a sudden burst of strength, Greyback pulled her up by the neck and flung her head-first into back the pebbled ground. He leapt onto her, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and hurled the back of her head into the ground over and over.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Draco had a clear shot of Greyback.

"Impedimenta!" he yelled, aiming his wand at the werewolf who's movements slowed long enough for Draco to send another curse hurtling his way.

"Orbis" Draco trained his wand at the beast, as the ground gave way and sucked the howling werewolf into it.

Relief flooded him as he finally reached Hermione who was shakily pushing herself up onto her elbows until another blood-curdling scream broke his reprieve. He tore his gaze away from her, just in time to see a curse heading towards them.

Instinctively, Draco blocked the flash of orange light flying their way and sent a body-bind curse back in the direction the jet of light had come from.

When he turned to look at her, her brow furrowed in confusion before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, hitting a large, jagged rock with a resounding- _crack_!

Draco scrambled towards her, yanking her up by the waist and pressing his ear against her rib-cage. The faint sound of a heart-beat filled his ears, along with her shallow breaths.

Alive.

Thank Merlin, he thought, sending sparks up into the sky as a signal to Blaise that he'd found her.

Willing himself to use his logic, he apparated the two of them back to the front of the burrow. The dimmed lights from the window cast an ethereal glow over her face, in turn, revealing the blood that was stemming from the back of her skull.

Hands wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him away from her while her body levitated through the front door past a worried-looking Mrs Weasley. She glanced between the two of them and nodded curtly in his direction before turning on her heel and following her ward.

And just before he could make sense of it all, another series of shouts and screams erupted from the field. He forced himself to break his gaze from Granger's inert form, knowing she was in safe hands and ran back into the clearing.

He would prove to her that he was the man she deserved- a man who didn't abandon his friends in their time of need. And then he could look her in the eye, proudly, knowing he'd made the Wizarding World a safer place for the both of them.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **A/N: So there it is. I hope our Slytherin's have shown themselves to be cunning AND courageous- Merlin love them. I'm aware that although life may be returning to normal where I'm currently located, this is not the case for all of my readers. So** **I hope this chapter has helped break some of the monotony in your day and distract you from the horrible state of the world right now. And to the anonymous guest reviewer, last chapter- YOU are the reason this chapter exists, thanks for the kick in the butt and reminding me why I do this.**

 **-RLG**


End file.
